Genesis Psychic Academy
by SheDrinksGreenTea
Summary: [AU]Ch. 22: I think that Shinn really does care Kira…he just has his own way of showing it…even though he was a bit of a jerk earlier…’
1. o1:The New Students

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED.**

**A/n: An idea popped into my head again so I decided, "Why not? I'll give it a try!" So here I am...well, don't let me hold you back, read on!**

* * *

**XxXxXxXx**

_A dream...it was a dream...right? _

_"Ah! Ahh!" yelled a girl, running and running. Screaming as if something or someone was chasing her. Cagalli was in her dream, or she thought she was...she was floating in the air as of she was invisible, watching the scene that unfolded in front of her. _

_"Over here! Over here!" yelled a boy who was opening a door and telling the girl to get in. _

_"Kira...?" Cagalli thought, but that couldn't be. _

_"It's comming! It's comming!" yelled the girl crying in the boys arms. _

_"Don't worry, it won't get us..." said the boy. The door started banging..._

**"Good morning! Today is fine weather andthe children, it is back to school with-" **

The alarm was turned off. Cagalli then got up from her bed.

_" I had that strange dream again..." _thought Cagalli as she rubbed her face. Recently, after she got accepted to Genesis Psychic Academy, she has been having strange dreams, more like messages. But she wouldn't get them to her, today was her first day at school with her brother Kira. Nothing would stop this!

**XxXxXxXx**

Cagalli Yula Hibiki sighed, her brother and herself were standing in front of the Academy. This Academy was secretly hidden in Heliopolis so that only psychics or people who have any other special gift could see it, plus there was a special entrance that they can only access. So, Genesis Academy was pretty special.

"Cagalli, are you nervous?" asked Kira as he saw her sister staring at the academy. Cagalli let out a nervous laugh.

"N-no! Of course not! I'm just excited! And mom did say that we have to go here in order to learn all this stuff..." she replied. Kira smiled; the door in front of them then started to open.

_"Welcome to Genesis Psychic Academy..." _said a voice, this made Kira and Cagalli jump. A woman wearing a long, beautiful robe colored red and black with a sort of like witches hat appeared.

"Hello! You two must be Kira and Cagalli Hibiki. My name is Murrue Ramius." said the woman.

"H-hi Ms. Murrue." stuttered Kira and Cagalli, still shocked about how she appeared and that voice.

"How did you know who we are?" asked Cagalli. Murrue smiled.

"Well Ms. Cagalli, I maybe a teacher, but I am also a fellow psychic. My power is to predict the future." Murrue replied. "Just like you Cagalli..." Murrue then stared at Cagalli for a while. "You really do look like her..."

"I look like who?" asked Cagalli with an arched eyebrow. Murrue just shook her head. "Never mind that, come on in."

**XxXxXxXx**

_Inside the academy..._

"WOW!" yelled Kira and Cagalli as they entered the huge building. The scenery was just beautiful with well carved out walls, giant stairs, many paintings, and wide windows. The garden was huge and beautiful, too.

"Since you two are new, I suppose I should show you to your dorms and you'll meet your other teachers too. Kira and Cagalli nodded.

_After climbing numerous steps..._

"Here we are children!" said Murrue who wasn't even tired. Kira and Cagalli looked like they were about to pass out!

_"Dang! How...much...stairs...does this place...HAVE!" _yelled Cagalli in her mind as she wheezed, Kira thought the same thing to.

"You two must be tired! Well, who wouldn't be after climbing almost 450 steps?" Murrue said with a smile.

_"450!" _

"Do not worry, there are only 1,789,567,099 steps! In the whole school that is..." Murrue said.

"1,789,567,099 steps?" they both yelled.

"Don't worry! You'll get use to them! There's even a class that'll teach you how to teleport."

"But why so much?" asked Kira, still shocked about what she said.

"Hmm...I guess you can say it was to wear out any intruders, but other than that, there are more reasons." she replied.

"Yeah, well the person who built this school must be nuts." said Cagalli.

"You know Cagalli, you shouldn't say that." said Murrue. Cagalli arched an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Murrue smiled. "Because the people who built this school are also the saviours." Cagalli and Kira were confused.

"Saviours?" asked Kira. Murrue nodded.

"These two saved the academy from total destruction, they saved it from the darkness." she replied.

"The darkness?" asked Kira and Cagalli at the same time.

"Yes, the darkness. You may learn more from your history class with Ms. Natarle. Right now you two need to rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

Kira and Cagalli nodded as they said their goodnights and drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/n: What do you think? It it good or bad? I hope you like this anyway. I'll explain somethings incase your confused. **

**-Kira and Cagalli are psychic! There powers will be explained next chapter. **

**-Many secrets lie within the school. **

**and I'll do more later...so...yeah...**

**Till next Update! **


	2. o2:Red and Blue

**"Red and Blue" **

**Disclaimer: Yes, Yes I am. **

**A/n: Before I continue, some parts of the story maybe parts of this movie I saw. **

* * *

"What? First day and we are already late?" yelled Cagalli. She forgot to turn on her alarm. She then hopped out of the bed, quickly got dressed, and ran to the boy's dorm where Kira slept.

"Kira! Wake up!" Cagalle yelled since she couldn't get in since it was a boy's dorm and there was a barrier preventing girls to get in, and that barrier was the door placed with a special seal.

"Kira! We are late!" Cagalli yelled again. No answer.

"Argh! That is it!" Cagalli backed away from the door and closed her eyes as if she was focused. She pointed at the door with to fingers as a green aura surrounded her. Cagalli then sharply opened her eyes as she quickly pulled her finger to the other side and the door followed, removing it from it's place. The barrier was broken, giving her entrance. Luckily Kira was the only boy there.

"No..." Kira mumbled in his sleep.

_"What are you thinking, Kira?" _asked Cagalli in her thoughts. She decided to take a little peak into his thoughts. Cagalli did the same thing at the door by focusing on Kira, she entered his thoughts.

_Kira's Dream. _

_Cagalli found herself on the hallway of Genesis Academy, except it looked really old. _

_"What the.." Before she could say anything else, she saw the two same people in her dreams last night running, but why were they running? She turned around and saw black mist chasing after them. _

_"Why does that girl look at little like me?" asked Cagalli to herself. She then saw the boy put a spell in the darkness. _

_"What are you doing?" yelled the girl. _

_"Huh?" thought Cagalli, she was getting confused now. _

_"Don't worry about me, run now!" yelled the boy. _

_"I-I can't leave you alone!" the girl said, she was about to cry. The boy hugged her. _

_"Don't worry, I'll meet you at the sacred area, we will defeat this thing together." he then let go. The girl nodded and ran away in tears. _

_"What? What is this? A dream or a vision?" Before Cagalli could say anymore, she was instantly pulled out of the dream. _

_End Dream. _

Cagalli was snapped back to reality. What was that? And why was Kira having visions like that? Cagalli shook it off and shook Kira, waking him up fron his dream.

"Wha..." yawned Kira. He then stood up from the bed.

"Cagalli? Why are you in the boy's dorm?" he asked. Cagalli blushed.

"Nevermind, I only came here to wake you up and then I found you mumbling weird stuff in your sleep so I went into your dreams and teah..." Cagalli replied. Kira gave her an odd look, then a little mad look.

"Why did you disturb the privacy of my dreams?" His voiced raised.

"Sorry! I was just worried about you!" Cagalli yelled back.

"Well, ask me first!"

"You were sleeping!" Kira sighed, he couldn't argue with Cagalli.

"Well, it wasn't a dream, more likea vision..." mumbled Kira.

"Don't worry, I have them too. It's...it's like something happened in the past here...but how were we there? We weren't even in this school yet!" said Cagalli.

"You got a point," replied Kira,"But...maybe they weren't real."

"Who knows? Let's just forget about ti for now and just get to class." Kira nodded in agreement while Cagalli went outside for him to change.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Great! We are 23 minutes late for our practice class!" yelled Cagalli as she and Kira were running down the hall looking at their watches.

"There it is!" yelled Kira as he and Cagalli entered.

Inside, the tables were set in a row and many students were around the classroom practicing their powers.

Suddenly, a man came to them.

"Well, it's about time you are here..." said the man.

"Huh?" asked Kira and Cagalli at the same time.

"Welcome to your first class of the day, I am your instructor, Mr. Mu La Flaga." Mu introduced.

"Umm, Hi. My name is Cagalli and this is my brother Kira." greeted Cagalli.

"Hi." was all Kira said.

"Well, you guys are 23 minutes late. Doesn't look good for your first day. Anywho, you guys have to practice your powers. You can join Mr. Zala and Ms. Lacus." Mu ordered. Kira and Cagalli agreed and went to the blue and pink haired people.

"Umm, hi? My name is Kira and this is Cagalli." introduced Kira. The two turned around to face them.

"Hello! My name is Lacus and this is my friend Athrun." said the lady. Athrun waved.

"We are supposed to practice pur powers or something.." said Cagalli. Lacus thought for a while.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait to see what you two can do!"

"Well Lacus, Kira can read minds, teleport, and create barriers, I don't know why though. I can enter peoples dreams, read thought as well, and control objects. I'm still trying to learn more." said Cagalli. Lacus smiled while Athrun remained quiet for a while.

"Well, reading minds are quiet common. I, myself can do that. I also can change forms, and control certain elements." said Lacus.

"Really? You can change forms?" asked Cagalli surprised.

Lacus nodded.

"Hey you! Mr. Quiet! What can you do?" yelled Cagalli since Athrun was at the other side of the classroom.

"Cagalli, I think you shouldn't call him names. His name is Athrun and you will get him mad since he is a little grumpy." warned Lacus.

"Grumpy or not, that is rude not to introduce yourself." replied Cagalli as she walked over to him.

"What will happen Lacus?" asked Kira.

"Wait and see Kira." replied Lacus as she pointed at Cagalli.

"Hello? I am talking to you!" said Cagalli starting to raise her voice.

No answer.

"HEY!" All of a sudden,Cagalli felt an aura around her as she felt herself being floated off the ground.

"He-hey!"yelled Cagalli. Next thing she knew, she was thrown, well, not really thrown, slammed to the wall.

"OW!" she yelled. Kira ran up to his sister as Lacus went up to Athrun.

"ATHRUN! What did you do?" yelled Lacus.

"Nothing...she was kind of annoying me." Athrun replied.

"Well, that is no way to treat a new student! I don't care if you are in a bad mood either." Lacus continued to scold him.

"Ca-Cagalli are you allright?" asked Kira worried. Lucky Cagalli wasn't hurt that bad.

"THAT IS IT! I TRY TO BE AS NICE AS I CAN AND HE JUST THROWS ME TO THE WALL? WHERE IS HE!" yelled Cagalli as she jolted off the floor.

"Umm, Cagalli...people are staring at us.." said Kira as he saw many students whispering and staring on what was going on.

"I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE STARING!" Cagalli continued to yell. "I WANT TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Cagalli then found him still at the same spot. She grew into fury.

"You are so dead!" And, Cagalli forgot what happened next after her rage of fury on Athrun, like she was becomming someone else.Next thing she knew, she was in the hospital area.

**XxXxXxXx**

_"Where am I?" _thought Cagalli as she slowly opened her eyes. She was in the hospital wing.

"Cagalli! Thank goodness your allright!" said Kira in joy.

"Kira? What happened, and why is my uniform jacket sort of wrecked?" Cagalli asked.

"You don't remember?" asked Kira. Cagalli nodded.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_"You are so dead!" Cagalli's eyes then turned to a blue aura as her body did the same. _

_"Cagalli!" yelled Kira, she wouldn't answer. Then, Mu barged into the room where everyone was practicing. _

_"What the heck is going on here?" yelled Mu as he saw a blue orb of light around a certain student. _

_He ran to Kira, Lacus and Athrun who were looking for cover. _

_"What the heck happened?" he yelled. _

_"I don't know! She just got so mad that she became like this!" replied Lacus. Athrun remained quiet as he saw what was happening. _

_"It is true?" he thought. _

_"Someone has to stop her! She will destroy this whole area of the school!" Mu yelled once again. _

_"I'll do it!" yelled Kira as he carefully walked to his sister. _

_"CAGALLI?" he yelled, no answer. _

_"Answer me!" Kira continued yelling. He then saw her arm and tried to grab it, but her power was to strong. With one last yell of her name, Kira felt a red aura around him as he finally reached his sister's arm and grabbed her, the red aura seemed to soothe the blue aura until it was gone. Cagalli appearedin his arms knocked out. _

_"What..what was that?" thought Kira before bringing her to the hospital wing. _

_End Flashback _

"Well, that's what happened." finished Kira. Cagalli showed a look of disbelief.

"What? It was true!" persuaded Kira. "The nurse said to get some sleep so I'll visit you tomorrow. You can see the rest of the school by then, Good night." and Kira was gone.

_"What was that? How come I don't remember it?" _thought Cagalli as she fell into deep slumber.

* * *

**A/n: End of chapter 2. What do you think? Review please! **

**Till next update! **


	3. o3:Error

**Error **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED. **

**A/n: Hello! How is everyone? Well, I am currently bored so I'm gonna update! Lol! **

* * *

_The Vision _

_"Huh? Where am I?" thought Kira. He then looked around his surroundings and found out that he was there in his last dream. _

_"Kira! What are you doing here?" yelled a voice, Kira turned around and found Cagalli floating right beside him. _

_"Cagalli? What are you doing here?" asked Kira who was surprised that she was in his dreams. _

_"I could ask you the same thing! Looks like we are having the same dream,or vision." replied Cagalli. Kira nodded. _

_"I don't know how this is happening, but, why are we suddenly having that same visions?" asked Kira. Cagalli shrugged until something caught her eye. _

_"Kira! Look down! It's the same two people!" shouted Cagalli as she pointed at the two same kids who were running. _

_"What the-" but Kira was cut off when he saw the dark shadows comming after them. _

_"That' sthe darkness?That's the once that Murrue told us about! Cagalli yelled. Suddenly, she and Kira saw the boy turn around and shouted;_

_"BARRIER!" A red aura surrounded him as a huge barrier stopped the darkness from getting near him and girl; for now. _

_"That's the red aura that I saw and felt!" thought Kira. The boy then turned to the girl. _

_"Hurry! Try sealing it! It will slow the darkness down for a bit, giving us time to escape!" _

_"W-will it work?" asked the girl. The boy nodded, though he was unsure. The girl nodded and a blue aura started surrounding her asCagalli saw her aura go to the darkness, freezing it for now." _

_"T-that aura!" yelled Cagalli in her mind. The darkness paused. _

_"Hurry! Let's head to the sacred room!" ordered the boy as he grabbed the girl's hand and ran. They were gone from Kira and Cagalli's view. _

_"K-Kira, what is happening?" asked Cagalli. _

_"I-I don't know, but the aura and powers they both had, it felt so familiar..." Kira replied. Suddenly a light appeared above them as they felt the were escaping the vision. _

_End Vision _

_Somewhere in the sacred room..._

"There, they are gone from the vision." said Murrue as she sat down.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" asked Natarle. Murrue nodded.

"We cannot allow them to remember the past. We can't let Genesis Academy repeat it's history."

"But those visions will keep on happening until those two complete their destiny." said Mu. Natarle sighed.

"It is too risky, we can't allow two more students to die just for this school." said Natarle as she looked at two pictures of students called, "Genesis Academy Heroes."

"Those two will find out sooner or later that they aren't normal psychics." said Mu as he drank his coffee. Murrue sighed.

"I know that, but it is just too dangerous. So, we have to protect them and make sure that they don't know anything about the past."

The three teacher's all sighed.

**XxXxXxXx**

Cagalli jolted out of bed, it was another one of those weird visions, except this time it felt so familiar! The blue aura around the girl, why did it feel so familiar? Cagalli felt a headache until the nurse came in.

"Are you feeling better miss?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Cagalli replied as she laid back down to bed.

"Well, your fever is gone, and you don't seem that pale..." examined the nurse. " I guess that you can go back to class!" Cagalli sighed in relief, I mean, who wouldn't be if your the only one in the whole hospital area? Cagalli hopped out of bed and went to her dorm to change.

After that, Cagalli bumped into Lacus, Kira and unfortunatly, Athrun.

"Cagalli! You alright?" asked Lacus as she came up to her. Cagalli nodded.

"Thank God! You passed out again while talking to the nurse.

"Umm...yeah."

"Athrun! Come here and apologize to Cagalli!" yelled Lacus. Athrun forcefully walked to Cagalli and pulled outsome flowers.

"I-I'm sorry...for the way I acted yesterday..." he muttered while trying to hide his blush, Cagalli tried to do the same thing.

"Umm...thank you?" she replied as she took the flowers from him and placed in in her room.

"Don't worry! I am making sure that Athrun doesn't do a thing like that again!" said Lacus as she guided her to their next class, Ability.

**XxXxXxXx**

They all entered the classroom where all the kids were chatting. Finally, the teacher, Rau,came in.

"No more chatting or any of you childish ways. Welcome to your you class, Abilities. Here, it is very diffrent from Practice. Here,I teach you new abilities or I just see what yours are. I'll put you off to partners. The following are:

Lacus and Kira

Stellar and Shinn

Sting and Auel

Lunamaria and Meyrin

Meer and Yuuna

and finally...

Athrun and Cagalli."

"WHAT!" yelled Athrun and Cagalli who both jumped out of their seats.

"Is there...a problem?" asked Rau with an arched eyebrow.

"N-no.." they both muttered. Rau smiled.

"Good. Now first pairs up, Lacus and Kira!" Kira got nervous as he went up with Lacus. They both stood on a platform.

"Alright! I am sending you both to 'Demension 1'. Your goal here is to find the treasure of the dimension and bring it back here. Of course, if you survive." instructed Rau.

"WHAT?" yelled all the freshmen, they thought it was unfair.

"Don't worry, you won't die or anything. Just don't get hurt."

Wow, that really made them calm down.

"Alright! Off to Dimension 1 you go! To Elicore!" and then they both entered the transport and were warped to the dimension, Elicore.

_"What the heck?" _thought Cagalli. Her brother was warped!

"Next is..."

The list went on and on, going to diffrent dimensions. Finally, it was Athrun and Cagalli's turn. They both stood on the platform.

"Let's see, you two go to dimension...Orabium!" said Rau as he held his hand up and teleported Athrun and Cagalli.

**XxXxXxXx**

_Dimension: Elicore; Subjects: Kira Hibiki and Lacus Clyne._

Kira woke up on a forest like region. He then saw Lacus exploring the area until she noticed he was awake.

"Good Morning, Kira!" greeted Lacus.

"Umm...Lacus where are we?" asked Kira as he got up and brushed his pants.

"We are currently in the dimension, Elicore. Remember what we are supposed to do? We are supposed to get the treasure and return to class. This is supposed to test our speed and abilities." replied Lacus. Kira narrowed his eyes.

"You don't seem that scared."

"Well, I am a little nervous, so we better get going! Come on Kira!" squealed Lacus as she grabbed his arm and dragged him further into the forest.

**XxXxXxXx**

_Dimension: Orabium; Subjects; Athrun Zala and Cagalli Hibiki _

"WHOA!" yelled Cagalli as she landed hardly on the floor, Athrun didn't, he landed softly because he used his power.

"Where the heck are we?" yelled Cagalli.

"Dimension Orabium." Athrun replied. "We better get going."

"Why?" asked Cagalli.

"Because we are being timed and graded, so we better get that treasure quick." Athrun replied. Cagalli sighed.

"Fine! Let's go! But I am the leader!"

"Whatever."

* * *

"Lacus? Where are we?" asked Kira as he looked around the forest.

"Hm, I am not sure, but we maybe near a lake or something...wait." Lacus then closed her eyes as she started seeing visions. She then opened them and quickly faced Kira.

"KIRA! GET DOWN!" yelled Lacus.

"Wh-" but before he can say anymore, a animal jumped out behind him, it was a Elicore wolf, they are really powerful, sneaky, and swift, and it was about to attack Kira!

"AH!" yelled Kira as the wolf was about to attack him, but Lacus halted it.

_"This isn't right! Test like these are suppose to be only puzzles, mazes, obstacles, not monsters!" _thought Lacus.

"L-Lacus? Is something wrong?" asked Kira after seeing Lacus's worried face.

"This isn't right..." she muttered.

"What?"

"There aren't supposed to be any monsters! Especially ones that are this strong!"

"Was there something wrong in the tranportation?" asked Kira in a panick.

"No! That can't be! Everything was alright!" But before they can say anymore, they wolf broke free and attacked Kira, again.

"Gotta think of a power...I know! TELEPORT!" Kira then warped away, well a little away from the wolf sohe missed it's attack.

"Lacus! Let's go!"

* * *

"Dang...this is boring..." said Cagalli as they walked around themountain region.

"Be on guard, there is something wrong here." said Athrun.

"What?" But then, something happened behind Cagalli, Athrun's eyes widened.

"Cagalli! LOOK OUT!"

* * *

**A/n: Chapter 3 done. **

**Whatcha' think? Did you like it? Lol. Please review! I would love to here it from you guys! **

**Before I leave, I have to mention that their school is in the year, C.E.73. **

**Till next update! **


	4. o4:Survive

**Survive **

**Dislaimer: Yup. **

**A/n: To lazy to blab so far...**

* * *

"Cagalli! Look out!" yelled Athrun as he pushed Cagalli down. 

"What the heck are you doing!" Cagalli yelled enraged.

"Look!" Athrun pointed at an ogre 10 times their hight carrying a mace, it was ready to aim and kill them!

"What the heck is a monster doing here!" yelled Athrun out loud. Cagalli looked at him confused.

"What? There aren't supposed to be any?" asked Cagalli.Athrun nodded.

"Test like these only have obstacles, tricks and stuff like that! No monsters have ever appeared here!"

"Maybe it's an update." Cagalli suggested.

"If it is an update, they would have warned us before bringing us here! And they wouldn't be so strong!" Before Athrun can explain anymore, the ogre slammed it's mace down on them. Athrun halted it, giving them both time to escape.

_"Kira! I hope your alright!" _thought Cagalli as they both ran for cover in the mountains.

**XxXxXxXx**

Kira and Lacus stopped at a nearby waterfall. They were both exhausted after running from the wolf. Finallty, after a long time of silence, Lacus spoke.

"Kira...what should we do? Should we tell Rau about this?" she asked.

"No, he won't believe us, maybe we are the only students who have a monster chasing after us." Kira replied as he washed his face in the spring.

"B-but, what if we aren't the only ones? What about Athrun and Cagalli?" asked Lacus. Kira nodded in agreement.

"I guess we should call them...but there are no phones." Lacus then had an idea.

"Kira! We could call them telepathecally! All we have to do is concentrate on them!" Lacus suggested. She reached out her hands as Kira did the same. They held hands and concentrated on Athrun and Cagalli.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Athrun! Cagalli!" Yelled the voices of Kira and Lacus.

_"Huh! Did I just hear voices in my head?" _thought Cagalli. She must be hearing things because those were the voices of Kira and Lacus!

_"They must be trying to contact us!" _thought Athrun as he and Cagalli hid in the bushes, away from the ogre.

"Athrun? Did you just hear voices-"

"Yeah, it's Lacus and Kira, they must be in danger too." Athrun replied. "Stay quiet, I'll try to contact them."

_"Lacus! Kira! Can you hear me?" _thought Athrun.

_(Kira and Lacus) _

"Kira! I hear Athrun!" yelled Lacus. Kira smiled, but then they heard rustles from the bushes, the wolf was comming!

"Let's hurry Lacus!" said Kira as the continues to contact Athrun.

_"Athrun! This is Kira. Is Cagalli with you?" _

_"Yeah, we are hiding from an ogre or something...are you being attacked too?" _

_"Yes, Kira and I are being attacked by a Elicore wolf." _

_"What! That's impossible! Are there even supposed to be any monsters!"_ thought Athrun who was shocked.

_"It's possible." _

_"But that would-" _

But before the can chat anymore, the ogre came.

"Athrun! Get down!" yelled Cagalli as she jumped on him and got a scratch on her back due to the ogre's mace.

"Cagalli!"

**XxXxXxXx**

"No! We lost connection!" panicked Lacus. "We're done for..."

"Don't say that Lacus." encouraged Kira. "LOOK!"

Kira pointed at a tower with a bright light shining at the top. That must be where the treasure is!

"If we get the treasure, then it will automatically gate us out! Let's hurry!" Kira grabbed Lacus's hand and ran into the forest.

**XxXxXxXx**

_Back at Rau's Class _

"Stellar and Shinn have returned from Dimension: Artery." said Rau as they both got off the transporter.

"All that's missing is Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Lacus."

"Are they alright? Test like these are supposed to be easy." commented Stellar. The rest of the class agreed.

"SILENCE! We will have to wait a little longer." ordered Rau.

_"Besides...it's not like they'll make it out alive." _

**XxXxXxXx**

"AH!" yelled Cagalli as she and Athrun ran down the mountains from the ogre.

"RAH!" it yelled as it slammed it's mace down on the ground, rocking the earth and forcing Cagalli to slip.

"WAAH!" she yelled as she slid down a small tunnel and landed against her wounded back.

"Oww..." she moaned as she got up. She was ina cave, away from Athrun!

"Great...now where am I?" she said to herself. All of a sudden, someone else jumped onto the floor, it was Athrun!

"There you are!" he said as he brushed his pants. "Don't run off like that again!" Cagalli got mad.

"Sorry! I fell!"

"Whatever! As long as we are away from the ogre." he replied.

"Athrun..where are we?" Cagalli asked in curiousity. Athrun looked around. They were in a cave where there was very little light, making it difficult to see. But the had to go throught the path if they wanted to get out of the ogre's reach.

"How's your back?" asked Athrun.

"It's fine. It's not that bad you know?" replied Cagalli. Something then caught her eye at a hole in the cave. It was a tower with a light, and it was above them! They were under the tower!

"Athrun! The tower!" said Cagalli. Athrun turned around and saw it too! They were so close!

"How do we get there?" Cagalli asked. Athrun paused for a moment, but before he can tell his plan, a door opened and...

**XxXxXxXx**

"Here we are, Lacus!" sighed Kira in relief as they entered the tower.

"Finally!" rejoiced Lacus, but then inside, there were three doors.

"Oh no..what now?" asked Lacus as she looked around.

_"This is no good...we are very late thanks to that wolf, and we have no time for guessing games, guess we have to choose one way..." _thought Kira. He then decided to choose the left door.

"Let's go, Lacus!" said Kira as they both ran up the stairs.

Upstairs, there was a maze and a woman standing there, she didn't look like an enemy.

"Welcome to Elicore Tower, Maze 1." said the woman. It looked like she was programmed to say that, well, the dimension they were in was a virtual world but very realistic.

"I am your guide. I make sure nothing happens to you." she said with a smile. Lacus arched an eyebrow.

"If nothing was supposed to happen to us, then why was there a wolf chasing us?" she asked.

The woman paused for a moment,

"I'm sorry, no record of monster attacks were made." she replied. Kira and Lacus were shocked! No record? That's impossible.

"But...we were being chased..." mumbled Kira. All of a sudden, the lady spoke.

"Alright. You have to go now because you two are very late." Kira and Lacus nodded as they went throught the area.

**XxXxXxXx**

Athrun and Cagalli ran through the cave, the ogre was back and chasing them! They were then trapped by two doors.

"Cagalli! We have to split up! I'll meet you at the tower!" instructed Athrun. Cagalli nodded and they both ran. The ogre paused for a moment, it then splitted into two and went both ways.

"Great, where am I?" Cagalli asked herself as she was surrounded by rocks and it was so dark.

"I hope Athruns' alright..." She then heard a sound, like a roaring one. She turned around as she saw the ogre charging at her! Cagalli was about to scream when a hand covered her mouth and forced her into the rocks.

"Wha-" It was Athrun!

"Athrun! How did you get here?" Cagalli whispered to him.

"I'll tell you later...stay quiet for now..." he replied. Cagalli nodded as they remained silent.

**XxXxXxXx**

"FINALLY!" exclaimed Kira as they reached the altar at the top of the tower.

"Here it is!" rejoiced Lacus as she held up the prize. "WHAT KIND OF PRIZE IS THIS?"

_Subject: Kira and Lacus_

_Dimension: Elicore _

_Time: 00:30:56 _

_Number of Power Used: 1 _

_Grade: C+_

_Comments: You two were slow Go faster next time! -Rau. _

Before they can read anymore, a wolf was virtualized and was ready to attack them! Luckily, they were virtualized out.

**XxXxXxXx**

"Welcome back! At last.." said Rau as they got out of the transporter.

"Mr. Rau! There was a monster attacking us!" said Lacus. Rau looked at them as if they were crazy. The whole class started giggling.

"Ms. Clyne. I assure you that there were no monsters in this test. Go back to your seat and wait for Mr. Zala and Ms. Hibiki." Rau instructed at they sat, hoping that Athrun and Cagalli were alright.

* * *

**A/n: Sorry for not adding Athrun and Cagalli yet, but I wanted to finish Kira and Lacus. X D **

**Important Note: This story will be mixed with Destiny and Seed. There will be diffrent kinds. **

**Review Please! **

**Till next update! **


	5. o5:That's Not Cagalli

**That's Not Cagalli **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. **

**A/n: Hi. I'm bored. **

* * *

"Now what do we do?" whispered Cagalli to Athrun. 

"I don't know...but we have to reach the tower if we want to escape..." he replied. Out of the blue, a mace came down roughly on the rock they were both hiding on. The ogre has found them!

"Cagalli! Duck!" yelled Athrun as he used his power to seal the monster in a stone prison. It was smart, but it would stay affective for only a while. Athrun then grabbed Cagalli's arm as they both exited the cave, and as the monster was about to break out.

* * *

"I'm bored!" said Auel as he raised his hand to get Rau's attention. Rau's eyes twitched. 

"Yes, I am tired too. But you can't exit the class until EVERYONE is here." he replied angrily. Thewhole class groaned.

"Kira, I'm worried..." Lacus whispered. Kira nodded in agreement.

"Cagalli...Athrun...please be alright."

"Kira, why do you think we were the only ones attacked by monsters?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know...the rest are fine, but, why us? This is the wierdest day ever." Kira replied as he covered his face with his hands. Lacus comforted him.

"Don't worry, I am sure they are fine.." Kira forced a smile. He couldn't resist Lacus's smile anyway.

* * *

"Finally, we are here..." rejoiced Cagalli as they entered the tower. 

Inside, it was like an ancient castle, filled with stones and antiques. Athrun and Cagalli browsed around a bit. Out of the blue, a man appeared in front of them, Athrun went into battle postion but then noticed that he was just an assistant program.

"Welcome to Orabium's main tower. In here, you must fine the treasure if you want to warp out. The only way to reach the top is to find three keys. With the keys, you will find a door with three locks down the hall. With the keys, you will put them in the lock and an elevator will appear, leading you to the top floor." the man instructed. Athrun and Cagalli nodded as they agreed to take the challenge.

"Three keys? That should be easy." said Cagalli without a care.

"Oh no. It may sound easy. But there are going to be obstacles and many illusions here. Good Luck." and with that, the man warped out.

"Let's go Cagalli." said Athrun.

"Right!"

* * *

Mission: Key 1,2 and 3 

A carpet appeared out of nowhere in front of the both of them and they both followed it. The carpet lead them both to the pool room. Odd to find a swimming pool inside a castle huh?

"So...we look for the first key here right?" asked Cagalli.

"Right. But be careful." replied Athrun. Cagalli browsed around until she spotted a small music box. Out of curiousity, she opened it and Athrun spotted her.

"CAGALLI! STOP!" But before he could stop her, the room rocked and rumbled, many objects in the room fell, the water was dissapearing, and when the water was gone, lava appeared in the pool and four platforms appeared. Athrun was shielding Cagalli from the falling ceiling. Finally, everything stopped.

Athrun faced Cagalli angrily.

"What the heck were you thinking! I said not to touch anything!"

"S-Sorry!" replied Cagalli angrily. Athrun sighed.

"We can't do anything I guess. The exit is sealed shut." Athrun pointed at the door being blocked by stone.

"Great, so I guess we have to cross the lava." replied Cagalli grumpily. Athrun nodded and she sighed.

"Be careful, this maybe virtual but if you fall, it'll still affect you like real magma." he warned. Cagalli gulped.

"This is way, way diffrent from middle school."

* * *

Finally, they both safely hopped across the magma into a secret room. The room lead them both into a sacred blue room where there was a bright light pointing at the three keys, shining as if they were saying, "Come and get me!" 

"The Keys!" Cagalli rejoiced, but before she can run to them, Athrun blocked her.

"What's the big idea!" she demanded.

"This is too easy..."

"Huh?"

Athrun was right. Once again, the room started rocking again and the floors started moving up and down, like pillars. Next thing they knew, the were in the middle of moving pillars.

"Great! Now we have to jump our way!" said Athrun enraged.

Cagalli looked around and spotted something on the left side of the wall, it was a switch!

"Athrun, Look! A switch!" Athrun looked the same way and found it too.

"Come on! Let's go!" Then they both jumped and jumped above pillars, carefully.

"We are so close! I can see it!" groaned Cagalli. All of a sudden, there was a roar. They both turned around and spotted the ogre, it was back and back for revenge!

_"Oh no!" _Cagalli yelled in her mind as the ogre was slamming the pillars with is's mace. He was trying to break them all to go to them!

"Hurry Cagalli!" ordered Athrun as they climbed faster, but Cagalli was to shocked to see the ogre, that he had to force her to move.

"Cagalli! Can you reach the switch?" asked Athrun. Cagalli snapped back to reality and nodded. The pillar was moving up as she jumped on right on time and kicked the switch with her foot. The whole place stopped and the floor came back to normal.

"Whew, that's now over..." sighed Cagalli in relief, but she was wrong. The ogre was running after them!

"ATHRUN!" yelled Cagalli, but she saw him on the floor knocked out. The ogre must have gottn to him while she was focused on the switch!

"DIE!" it yelled. Cagalli fell to her knees as she was to scared to think of what would happen next. She closed her eyes.

_"This isn't happening! No it is not happening!" _she yelled in her mind.

But it was happening, the ogre was about to swing it's mace at her. Before it happened, Cagalli snapped her eyes open and the blue aura appeared again.

The ogre stopped in confusion. Cagalli then used both her hands to surround the ogre with the same aura. The ogre floated in the air, frozen. She put her hands together and smiled wickedly as she snapped her hands away from each other and the ogre splitted! Their was no blood though because it was virtual.

Cagalli looked at the dissapearing pieces of the ogre and laughed wickedly.

"Die..." she mumbled until she collapsed on the ground. After a few seconds, Athrun woke up and found her collapsed on the ground. He ran to her.

"Cagalli? Are you alright?" he asked worried. Cagalli slowly opened her eyes.

"Yeah...what happened?" she asked sleeply.

"Than goodness. Come on, we have to get to the top floor."

They grabbed the keys before anymore odd events happened and reached the top.

* * *

"We are here!" said Athrun as he got the treasure. 

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" yelled Cagalli enraged as she read it.

_Subjects: Cagalli Hibiki and Athrun Zala _

_Dimension: Orabium _

_Time: 01:56:98_

_Number or powers used: UNKNOWN _

_Comments: Oh come on! You were slower than the other group! -Rau. _

"Whatever, just let us out of here now!" yelled Cagalli as they were devirtualized.

* * *

The whole class was asleep, even Rau on the teacher's desk.

"Umm, we are back?" said Athrun as he and Cagalli got out of the transporter. Rau and the class quickly got up.

"Oh-Ah-Um, Finally back from Orabium, Cagalli Hibiki and Athrun Zala!" greeted Rau.

The whole class applaud and the bell rang, time for their next class, well theire third one since they had to wait a very long time. Lacus and Kira hugged them and greeted them upon their return.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Kira.

"We were attacked by a monster." replied Cagalli.

"Whatever, let's head over to our next class." suggested Athrun.

"Yes, Let's!" said Lacus as they walked out of the room. But before Athrun and Cagalli came out, Athrun asked her to stop.

"Cagalli, I have to tell you something."

"What? Cagalli asked in curiosity.

"Than you for helping me." and he walked away. Cagalli smiled and whispered,

"You welcome."

* * *

**A/n: Done with the chapter! Review please and thank you so much everyone! It inspired me to continue this! Oh, and I just changed the summary with the song cause...you'll see later! ;) **

**Ciao! **


	6. o6: The Message on the Wall

**The Message on the Wall **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED nor Destiny, as always. **

**A/n: To sleepy to talk… **

* * *

"Welcome to your third class!" said a teacher when the whole class settled in. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt colored red and a nice long black skirt. Her hair was styled in an interesting way. She continued.

I am Ms. Talia and I am your teacher for Potions. I know that some of you may think that potions have nothing to do with being psychic, BUT, I can teach you how to recover your energy faster without any sleep, how to learn new spells with just s sip, and, how to save yourself or someone from death." The whole class said "wow!"

"Now, please turn your textbooks to page 234. There, you will learn more about what potions do." Talia continued to instruct the class while writing other things on the board. When she wasn't looking, Lacus called Kira who was sitting in front of her.

"Kira!" she whispered. Kira turned around.

"What?" he asked.

"Meet me in the hallway with Cagalli and Athrun. I have some very important news to tell you!" Lacus replied as Kira nodded and called Cagalli.

"Cagalli!"

But Cagalli couldn't hear him because she was talking to Lunamaria Hawke who sat next to her on the left side.

"Cagalli!" he called again, voice slightly rising. Still no response. Kira got mad that he focused his power on his pen and threw it at Cagalli, catching her attention.

_"OW! What the heck was that!" _yelled Cagalli in her mind. She turned around and saw Kira calling her.

"What the heck to you want!" she asked.

"Lacus wants us to meet her and At hrun at the hall!" he replied.

"Fine! Just don't throw anymore stuff at me or else-"

"What do we have here?" asked a voice. Cagalli faced forward and found Talia looking at her with a fake smile.

"What are you talking about Ms. Cagalli?" she asked. Cagalli was shocked because she found out she was talking in class, which never happened.

"Are you talking to Mr. Kira?" she asked once again. Out of embarrassment, Cagalli nodded.

"And are you _suppose _to talk to Mr. Kira?" Talia questioned.

"No…" mumbled Cagalli.

"Well Ms. Cagalli, you _and _Kira will have detention just for not paying attention."

"What!" shouted Cagalli as she jolted up.

"Excuse me young lady?"

"_I _have detention!" she continued to shout, making Talia mad.

"Well, just for shouting, you and Kira will have to clean this room for your detention! Now keep your mouth shut and pay attention!" Talia then marched back to the board while the rest of the class snickered about what happened to Cagalli.

"Now, please read…"

BAM! Before Talia can continue, the door just banged open! It was Siegel! Principal of the school!

_"Father!" _yelled Lacus in her head, what was her dad doing here?

"Ms. Talia. Please follow me to the grand hall. Something terrible just happened." Siegel announced. Talia nodded and followed him.

"Students! Class will continue tomorrow! Head down to your dorms immediately!" ordered Talia as the class got up and left, leaving the group alone in the class.

"What happened?" asked Cagalli to Kira. Kira shrugged.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?"

"Why did father look so worried?" asked Lacus to Athrun.

"I don't know, but it must be really bad." he replied. Pause.

"Siegel is your father!" asked Kira in shock. Lacus nodded.

"My name is Lacus Clyne. The principal here is my father, Siegel Clyne."

"Wow! I never knew that…" said Kira as he slouched in his seat.

"Let's go check out what happened." Athrun suggested. Kira and the other stared at him as if he was crazy.

"We need to find out what happened." he said.

"But Talia said to head back to our dorms!" said Cagalli. Athrun nodded.

" I know, but it's just that something is not right here. Let's go." They all agreed and followed Athrun to the Great Hall.

* * *

_Great Hall _

"Now that everyone is here, please look at the wall!" Siegel said as he pointed at the wall. The teachers gasped as they read what it said. Kira and the others were hiding in a nearby wall.

"It..can't be true! Can it?" asked Mwu. This is what is said:

**THE DOOR IS NOW OPEN, IT SHALL RISE AGAIN **

****

"This can't be…those two sealed the door 14 years ago!" exclaimed Murrue. Siegel nodded.

"I know, but I guess it is back, ready to destroy everything once again."

"When was this written?" asked Natarle.

"I am thinking maybe sometime last night." he replied.

"But who would write this in their own blood?" asked Rau. Siegel didn't know.

"All I know is that Genesis Academy is no longer safe. We may have to warn the students sooner or later. You may all now return to you jobs. I will take care of this." ordered Siegel as the teachers quietly left.

"The door is now open?" asked Kira. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know…" replied Lacus. "But maybe at the library that they will have some answers." The group agreed and ran to their dorms before the got caught.

* * *

_Cagalli's Room _

"I don't get it. Who would put a message like that on the wall?" questioned Lacus as Cagalli and Kira laid on the bed and Athrun was sitting on the couch.

"I don't know, but whoever did it must want to destroy us really bad." replied Athrun. Lacus agreed.

"Kira? What do you think?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know, probably the same thing with Athrun." Kira replied.

"Cagalli?" Cagalli didn't reply.

"Cagalli? Are you alright?" asked Lacus as she went to check on her. When she looked, Cagalli looked like she was in pain on her chest.

"Cagalli! What's wrong?" asked Kira.

"My…chest…it…hurts!" she cried. Athrun ran up to check on her.

"I don't know…why it hurts so much!" groaned Cagalli as she clenched her heart. Suddenly, Kira felt the same pain too when he just touched Cagalli's hand.

"Ah! My…chest…hurts too!" cried Kira as he fell on the floor.

"Kira!" shouted Athrun as he caught him.

"Athrun! What is wrong with them?" asked Lacus.

"I don't know! Wait here! I'm going to get some help!" Athrun then ran out of the room to the nurses office.

"Cagalli! When did this happen?" questioned Lacus.

"I-It happened after…reading that message on the wall…all of a sudden, this pain happened!" groaned Cagalli before she passed out, Kira too.

"Kira! Cagalli!" cried Lacus as she saw them both fainted.

"ATHRUN! HURRY!" was what they both last heard before entering their dream.

_The Vision part. 4 _

_"Why…did the pain stop?" Cagalli thought. She slowly got up and examined where she was. She was in that vision again! Laying right next to her was Kira. _

_"Kira! Wake up!" she shouted, Kira jolted up. _

_"Uh…hi Cagalli. What happened?" he said. Cagalli shrugged. _

_"I guess we are in that vision again." They looked down as they watched the event unfold. The scenery started with the young girl crying and the boy comforting her. _

_"She…she didn't have to die!" the girl sobbed. _

_"She did it for us!" reasoned the boy. _

_"I know! But…this is our fight! We shouldn't have let them both get involved!" The girl collapsed on the floor with tears. _

_"I know, but it was her decision! She was my friend too, and I miss her as much as you do." _

_"But…she and him both died just to fight this stupid darkness! I…why won't I just give myself up to it!" she sobbed. The boy shook her. _

_"Listen! If I let you do that, who will help me finish this thing? Who will help me cope with the pain of losing a friend? There is no one else but YOU that can help me do that! Do you understand?" The girl nodded and forced a smile. _

_"Heine's and Meer's death will be pointless unless we both seal the door where the darkness came from." _

_"Your right. They lead us here by opening the door and risking their lives to help us. I think we can go now." The two hugged before running to the sacred room. _

_End Vision. _

**End Chapter **

* * *

**A/n: Review please! Thanks for the reviews too: ) **


	7. o7: I am You

**I am You **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. **

**A/n: Aye… sorry for the late update…tied up with my other stories and such… XP **

**And yes, I borrowed a Harry Potter scene, but changed it a bit XD. Well, don't let me hold you back! Read on please. **

* * *

Cagalli slowly opened her eyes as she heard some mumbling right next to her. She then got a clear vision and saw Athrun and Lacus by her and Kira's bedside. Lacus jumped in joy after she saw Cagalli back up.

"Cagalli? Are you alright?" asked Lacus as she put her back down. Cagalli shook her head as she held her side.

"What happened…?" she asked as she felt herself drifting back to sleep. Lacus sighed.

"You collapsed after feeling an intense pain. Kira slowly followed after." she explained, "While we were running, you were mentioning another name…and it wasn't Kira." Cagalli's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Lacus shrugged.

"I don't know. You kept mumbling over and over S-"

"Lacus! Kira is about to wake up!" interrupted Athrun. Lacus got up and went beside him.

"Oww…my chest hurts…" he groaned as he looked around where he was. "Why are we at the nurses office?" he asked as he saw Cagalli on the other bed.

"You two fainted." Athrun answered. Then Murrue came in.

"Are they alright?" she questioned as she checked their forehead. Lacus and Athrun nodded as she sighed in relief. Cagalli then sat up.

"Ms. Murrue? Do you know what happened?" she asked. Murrue looked away as if she knew what happened, but she looked back at Cagalli and forced a smile.

"You just fainted, that's all." Cagalli got suspicious until she felt the pain again.

"Arrgh!" she groaned as she fell back on bed and rolled over back and forth. "It…hurts!" she screamed as she tried to stop it. Kira tried to get to her, but when he was near, the pain happened again.

"Ah! What's happening?" Kira groaned as he tried to stop the pain. "It…it feels like a thousand knives stabbing me and something is changing!" Murrue's eyes widened again as she made a potion from the medicine cabinet and made them drink it, knocking them out.

"Ms. Murrue! What did you do!" asked Lacus as she felt Kira's hand, Athrun did the same thing to Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, I had to knock the out." she replied as she saw them so still, as if they were dead. "They will wake up after a few minutes." she then walked away.

_"What was that about?" _Athrun wondered as he saw her walk away.

"Cagalli? Are you alright?" asked Lacus as she put her back down.

* * *

Murrue was standing near the hall, rubbing her forehead as she remembered what happened at the nurses office. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find out it was Mwu!

"What's wrong?" he asked. Murrue sighed.

"It's happening…" she replied as she looked away. Mwu arched an eyebrow.

"What's happening?"

"History. " Mwu's eyes widened. He knew what she meant.

"Can we do anything to stop it?" he asked. Murrue looked up at the ceiling, as if there was nothing they can do.

"All we can do…is prevent those visions from happening…ever again."

* * *

After about one hour, Kira started to open his eyes, making Athrun and Lacus sighing in relief.

"Are you alright?" Lacus asked as she held his hand, it felt a little cold. Kira nodded as he looked at Cagalli, who was still asleep. He slowly got up and walked over to her.

"Cagalli? Are you alright?" he asked as he shook her shoulder.

No response.

"Cagalli?" he asked once again, starting to panick.

No response.

"CAGALLI!" he asked once again as he started to panic, but she still didn't open her eyes. Kira got so worried that he started to cry, Athrun and Lacus tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry…maybe she is just in a deep sleep…" comforted Lacus. Athrun nodded as he hoped that she still was asleep. Kira just cried.

_Dream _

_Cagalli slowly opened her eyes as she looked around. She was in the ocean…at the academy. She looked around and found out it was late at night. _

_"Beautiful night…" said a voice. Cagalli turned around and found out it was the girl that she and Kira have been seeing in their visions. The girl gave a warm smile. _

_"Right? The ocean is so calm…" she continued. Cagalli arched an eyebrow. _

_"Who are you? And why do I always see you in my vision?" she asked. The girl smiled once again and walked closer to her, Cagalli stepped back. _

_"I…am you." she replied. Cagalli's eyes widened as she fell on the water. Her body felt numb, so she couldn't move. _

_"What the heck is happening!" she panicked as she tried to get up. The girl placed a hand on her shoulder. _

_"I need to use your body for a while…to warn him that it is happening again." the girl suggested. Cagalli tried to scream, but she couldn't, she was to scared. _

_"Please…it's only for a while…" then, Cagalli closed her eyes as all went black. _

_End Dream _

"Kira! Cagalli is starting to wake up!" shouted Athrun as Cagalli started to move. They all rushed to her. Cagalli got up, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Cagalli! I am so…glad…." said Athrun who started from a cheerful tone to a shocked tone. Kira and Lacus also did the same thing as they saw Cagalli. Her eyes weren't golden, they were…a purplish color.

"Caga-Cagalli!" stuttered Kira as he saw her sister. Cagalli remained silent. They after a while, she finally spoke.

"Hello." They all jumped back.

"Where is he?" she asked. The others were too scared to move.

"Where is he?" she asked once again, voice still patient.

"Kira…I think she means you." whispered Lacus. Kira's eyes' widened.

"What!" Lacus nodded.

"Don't worry, we are here incase something happens." assured Athrun. Kira nodded out of fear as he walked towards Cagalli.

"Cagalli?" he asked as she stared at him.

"Who are you?" she asked. Kira gulped.

"Your brother." Cagalli's eyes widened, as if she understood.

"I see. Please be careful. You and your sister are in grave danger. The darkness is coming back!" she exclaimed. Kira was surprised after what she said.

"What are you talking about?" he shouted, freaked out, "And how do you know this?" The girl sighed.

"I know this because…ah!" the girl then started grabbing her head, as if she was in pain. Kira ran to her.

"Cagalli! Are you alright!"

"She…she is fighting back…! I am…losing control!" she shouted in pain. Kira's eyes widened.

"Cagalli?" The girl nodded.

"Please be careful..! For one day…your lives will be in…" and then, Cagalli's body fell to the ground.

"Cagalli!" the trio shouted as the tried to wake her up, but no response.

* * *

Cagalli was left in the infirmary because she was still knocked out while the other'shad to get back to class. Kira couldn't pay attention at all because he was too worried about Cagalli. Lacus frowned.

"Kira, she will be alright." she assured, but Kira wouldn't even face her. Athrun as well tried to cheer him up.

"Kira, Cagalli will be alright. You'll see." Kira then shot up from his seat and walked out of the room, without permission, leaving the teachers and class to stare.

* * *

_Boys Bathroom _

"Cagalli…that wasn't her…" Kira muttered to himself as he remembered those purple eyes. He washed his face in the sink and looked at himself at the mirror, but instead of seeing himself, he saw another person who looked like him.

"What….what happened?" he said to himself as he touched his face. He looked close at his eyes…they were red. He washed his face again and looked at the mirror, he was himself again.

"What…what was that about…?"

He rubbed his forehead to stop all his thinking, but he couldn't.

"Why did that girl look so…familiar?"

He shrugged it off and went back to see Cagalli.

* * *

_Classroom _

"I hope Kira is alright…" Lacus whispered to Athrun. Athrun nodded until they heard a knock on the door. The teacher ran to get it.

"Ms. Natarle. I want to introduce your new student." said Sigel. Natarle nodded as she lead him to the class.

"Children, I would like you to meet a new student, Rey Za Burrel." Kira then came in.

"Oh Kira. I was just introducing our new classmate." said Natarle as Kira looked at him. Then, he felt a wince of pain in his head as he sat.

Who was this guy?

* * *

**A/n: Ohh…what do we have here? A new character! Lol. Rey has finally appeared and he is going to be one important character! And it should be pretty obvious about…_something _in Kira and Cagalli. **

**Oh, and this may seem pretty awkward, but I just released a Kingdom Hearts fic. I got sorta hooked on the game, lol! **

**Till next update! **


	8. o8: Incident

**Incident **

**A/n: Umm…hello! I am sorry for not updating my stories for…a month and a half. I was so busy this month and last that I did not have time to do this. So, here's a chapter that I managed to finally type, enjoy! **

* * *

_Late at night, nurses office _

Cagalli was laying and bed, thinking after the 'incident' that happened in the afternoon. She thought of what has happened and who the mysterious girl was, and why was she in her? While thinking, she heard the door open, and footsteps nearby. Cagalli quickly pretended that she was asleep.

"So, you are still here." said the voice. It sounded like a young man, he then continued, "Many years later, you still remain. I thought your job was already done, you thought that you defeated me forever. Well too late, I am back and you little boyfriend isn't here to help you anymore." Cagalli's eyes widened.

_"What the heck is he talking about? And what does he mean by boyfriend!" _she thought as she felt him go closer, closer to her ear until he finally whispered, _"Your going to die. You and the rest of this school." _He then finally got up and left, leaving Cagalli to remember those words.

* * *

_Morning _

Cagalli stretched her arms as she finally got off the bed. She was feeling ten times better and wanted to catch up on what she missed yesterday. The nurse gave her some medicine, just incase before letting her off. Cagalli then wandered down the hallway until she saw Lacus nearby. Lacus noticed her and gave her a wave while Cagalli ran up to her.

"Where's Kira and Athrun?" Cagalli asked as she looked around. Lacus just shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I just got here." she replied, "So, are you feeling better?" Cagalli smiled and nodded. Lacus then pulled her arm to the other side of the hallway.

"Wh-?" They were in a area where no one was in sight. "Lacus! What's going on?" Cagalli demanded as Lacus looked around.

"There was a new student…" she began, but Cagalli already arched an eyebrow, "You drag me all the way here to day that?" Lacus shook her head.

"He…something happened to Kira." she continued. Cagalli's eyes widened as she feared for the worst, she then grabbed Lacus and shook her, "What! What happened!"

Lacus made Cagalli let go of her, "Nothing serious. It's just…."

_Flashback _

_"Kira? You alright?" asked Athrun as he laid his hand on Kira's shoulder. _

_"Ah, nothing…my head just hurts…" Kira groaned, Lacus began to worry. Rey then started to stare at him, with coldness in his eyes, when Kira saw him, he grabbed his head with both hands and yelled. Lacus and Athrun were shocked and tried to calm him down, but he wouldn't, so Natarle ran to him and checked his forehead . _

_"Yamato! You have a high fever!" she said. _

_"G..GO AWAY!" Kira shouted as he pushed Natarle, making her hit her head on a desk and knocking her out. _

_"Kira!" Lacus restrained his hands from hurting anyone else. _

_"LACUS! Stay away from me!" Kira demanded, Athrun then got worried and ordered rest of the students to stay away from the room, Rey left too but not in a panic. _

_Kira then fell to the floor, as if he was trying to stop something from coming out, but nothing was working and he was running out of strength. "Kira…" Lacus mumbled as she looked at him, and to her surprise, he had one red eye and on violet, she jumped back because of fear. _

_"Athrun! What's going on!" Lacus shouted. Athrun didn't know, so he tried to get closer to Kira, but Kira pushed him away. After a moment, Kira stopped and looked at Athrun and Lacus from a confused look, to an angry look. _

_"Where is she!" he demanded, not in his normal voice, but as if another boy was talking with him. _

_"Huh?" both Athrun and Lacus said in a confused voice. _

_"Where is she!" he yelled once again. Athrun and Lacus jumped back. _

_"Who…are you talking about?" asked Athrun. Kira then slowly got up and replied., "Stellar of course!" Athrun and Lacus's eyes widened. _

_"Who the heck is Stellar?" asked Lacus, Kira then shouted again, "Where is s-" Before he finished his sentence, he fell to the ground and was knocked out, leaving a mystery to be solved. _

_End Flashback _

"Stellar?" asked Cagalli as Lacus finished her story, Lacus nodded, "He kept repeating the same thing until he was…knocked out."

"Where is he right now?" demanded Cagalli.

"He is at the boys dorm with Athrun, and they haven't come out since." Lacus replied and Cagalli nodded.

"Right! Let's go see them!" They then ran to the boys dorm, forgetting that girls are not allowed.

* * *

_Boy's Dorm (Front door) _

They finally made it to the boys dorm, well, the front door anyway because a certain obstacle was in the way…

"Sorry ladies, no girl's in the boys dorm." commanded Mwu who was the guard of the boy's dorm.

"Aww…come on Mr. Mwu! My brother and…he's friend are in trouble!" whined Cagalli, but Mwu still said no.

"Cagalli, I know that you are the big sister and all, but I cannot allow you to enter! It is against the rules!" he still replied. Lacus sighed as she pulled Cagalli away and faced Mwu.

"But Mr. Mwu, Ms. Ramius was the one who sent us here and she asked us to check on Mr. Yamato and Mr. Zala." she said in a sweet voice. Mwu's eyes widened, "Really? Well, if Murrue sent you here, come on in! But stay away from the shower room." Lacus smiled and grabbed Cagalli's hand to the corridors.

* * *

_Boy's Dorm (Main Corridor) _

"Lacus…do you even know where to go?" asked Cagalli as she looked at the hallway. There was four corridors to choose from. Lacus shrugged.

"I don't know, it is my first time here…" she replied.

"Well, I have been here before, but I forgot the way." replied Cagalli as she continued to look around. She then decided to go the left.

"Lacus! This way!" Lacus followed her and they opened a door, only to reveal…

"Umm…Lacus..?" stuttered Cagalli as she looked what was before her, it was the boys shower room!

"GIRLS!" the boys shouted as they tried to close the door,

"Cagalli, RUN!" shouted Lacus as they ran back to the main corridor. The panted as they tried to forget what they saw. "Lacus?" panted Cagalli.

"What?" she replied as she tried to get up.

"Let's forget that this ever happened…" she muttered as they went to the right corridor, finally revealing the boy's dorm.

"Finally! We are here!" rejoiced Lacus as she started looking at the doors. Cagalli gave a thinking look until, "Ah! Now I remember! It was dorm number 453!"

They wondered through the dorms until they found room 453.

"Kira…" muttered Cagalli as she looked at the door. She was worried sick about him and what has happened. Lacus slowly opened the door and found Athrun kneeling beside Kira, who was still asleep.

"Kira!" shouted Cagalli as she ran next to him.

"Quiet." ordered Athrun, "He is still sleeping, and he needs it after what has happened. He was lucky that he wasn't expelled after hurting Ms. Natarle and making her go the the emergency hospital wing."

"What happened to her, Athrun?" asked Lacus. Athrun got up and faced her.

"She has temporary amnesia, so the school decided to let her out for a month or so. One of the teacher aids will take care of her." Athrun then put on a thinking look, as if he was suspicious of something, after a pause, he finally spoke.

"What makes me worried is the way that new kid was, Rey. And Ms. Murrue seems to know some things because she was quite surprise when she saw Kira. I suggest that we get a few answers from her." Cagalli stood up and nodded.

"Ms. Murrue _was _acting suspicious when Kira and I came here. She said something about, I looked just like her." Lacus gave a confused look.

"Looked like who?" Cagalli shrugged, "She just said that I looked like _her._" Then, they all heard Kira groan and starting to move.

"Kira!" they all shouted as they ran to his side.

"Do you think he is alright?" asked Cagalli, but no one answered, because they were not sure.

"Cagalli, Lacus, you go. I'll watch over Kira." Athrun said, but Cagalli just frowned.

"What? I want to help my brother too!" she whined, but Athrun shook his head.

"If you get caught here, you will be expelled! This is the boys dorm!" he reasoned. Cagalli's eyes widened, she forgot where she was! She let out a groan of frustration before finally agreeing.

"Alright! Lacus! Let's go! And Athrun! You better take care of Kira!" The girls then fled out of the boys dorm, leaving Kira to Athrun.

* * *

_Somewhere in the School _

Rey stood in the center of a room with many statues and stared angrily at them. Before finally leaving, he muttered,

"I will have my revenge."

* * *

**A/n: End of chapter 8. Review please! ) **


	9. o9: The Name, Stellar

**The Name, Stellar **

**A/n: ****An update as finally arrived:) **

* * *

Cagalli was at the bathroom washing her face. She just woke up and couldn't sleep at all because she was worries sick about Kira. While walking out, she bumped into a student, but this was no ordinary student, she was the most snobbish girl at school, she was none other then Fllay Allster. 

"Watch where your going, klutz!" she snapped as she pushed Cagalli aside and entered the bathroom. Cagalli muttered a few swears before leaving for her next class, history.

* * *

_Kira's Room _

Athrun spent the whole night at Kiras' making sure he doesn't do anything weird, like last time. He was really tired because he couldn't sleep at all! Before falling asleep, he heard Kira grunt.

"Kira?" he asked as he felt his forehead, it was slightly warm. _"Maybe he just has a fever…" _he thought as he got up, _"I'll go tell Mwu." _

He then ran down the hall, leaving Kira alone.

* * *

Cagalli was running down the main hall in a rush, she was late for class! She completely lost time while in the bathroom. While running, she bumped into someone. 

"Oof!" she yelped as she and the person she bumped into fell to the floor. Papers were scattered everywhere, he must have been delivering something.

"I'm sorry…" said Cagalli as she opened her eyes to see who she bumped into, she was surprised when she say Rey standing up and picking up the papers, without helping her! Cagalli frowned as she got up and brushed her skirt. After, she glared at Rey.

"Hello? Shouldn't you help a lady when she falls down?" she scolded, but Rey didn't seem to be listening. Cagalli frowned again and shouted louder; "Hello! Why didn't you help me up!" Rey just stared at her until her finally replied.

"It _was _your fault to begin with." He simply stated as he got all his papers and continued on his way.

"So? At lease I apologized! You should be like a gentleman and helped me up!" she continued shouting. Rey then gently placed down all the papers to the floor and glared at her.

"How about you keep your big mouth shut and leave me alone? I got more important business to do then argue with you all day long. Just watch where you are going and you wouldn't have a problem."

Cagalli's eyes widened by his words, Rey just lectured her! But he was right, she did have to go to history class anyway.

"Fine! I will let it go this time! But next time, I want you to be a bit nicer at least!" Cagalli replied, but Rey was not there, he was already leaving. Angered, Cagalli followed him and tried to grab him arm.

"Hey! Did you hear me!" Cagalli was about to grab him, but she was surprised when Rey pushed her aside with one of his hands.

"What's the big deal?" groaned Cagalli as she got up. She was surprised by the look on Rey's face, his eyes were red with anger.

"Don't ever try to touch me again!" he yelled as he walked away, leaving Cagalli in confusion.

* * *

Rey entered an office where Rau was sitting peacefully on his chair, looking at the view from his window. 

"Master Rau, I brought the papers you wanted." said Rey as he placed them gently on his desk. Rau smiled.

"Good." was all he said. Rey bowed as he turned around.

"I have a class to attend to now." Rey was about to walk out the door until Rau stopped him.

"So, what do you think of the twins?" asked Rau as he looked at the papers. Rey sighed and replied, "One of them has a big, annoying mouth, while the other one I haven't heard from for a while." Rau grinned.

"So, nothing odd has happened to either of them yet?" asked Rau. Rey shook his head a 'no' before leaving.

"Remember, when the time comes, you will have to kill them." Was all Rey heard before he finally walked out the door.

* * *

Kira's eyes slowly opened. He groaned a bit before sitting up from bed and looking around, he was in his room! 

_"How did I get here?" _he thought as he walked out of the room. He then remembered about passing out and that was it. _"Gotta…find Athrun and the others…" _But then he felt something in his chest, the same pain he felt before everything went black, it was coming back!

"NO! NO! NO!" Kira cried as he fell to the hallway floor and tried to hold back the feeling. Athrun and Mwu came running as they heard someone in pain.

"Hibiki!" shouted Mwu as he rushed to Kira, Athrun did the same thing too.

"Stay back!" he shouted as Kira pushed them both aside. "Kira! What's going on!" shouted Athrun as he weakly got up.

"Don't touch me!" Kira shouted as he slowly got up, _"I can't hold it back…that long!" _

"Athrun! Tell Cagalli and the others to stay away from me! I don't know what's going on, but it could be dangerous! Please! Run now!" cried Kira.

Athrun nodded and ran out the hallway, leaving him to Mwu.

"Come on kid, it's off to the infirmary for you." Said Mwu as he tried to carry Kira. _"No!" _he thought, _"Mwu…Cagalli…everyone…stay away from me!" _he cried in his head as a red aura surrounded him, surprising Mwu as Kira stood up and faced him with deadly red eyes.

"…Kira?" he said as he tried to reach for him, but Kira used his hand and tied Mwu to the wall.

Mwu was tied to the wall in a red aura as Kira walked out the hallway, though he wasn't himself anymore.

_"Oh no! He has awaken! He must be after…her!" _thought Mwu as he struggled to be free, but he couldn't.

* * *

Kira was walking down the hall as if he was looking for something, or someone. He stopped by the history room, where Ms. Murrue was teaching. He looked inside and spotted a fellow blond, it was her. 

_"I finally found you…" _Kira thought as he entered the room.

* * *

Cagalli was taking down notes, but at the same time thinking about the incident with Rey and Kira. She sighed as she looked out the window, dazed for a moment. 

_"Why are all these strange event happening? I mean, Kira getting unconscious is odd, but why did he? And who was the boy that used Kira's body? And who was the girl that used mine? What the heck is going on!" _

"Ms. Cagalli! Please pay attention!" shouted Murrue, bringing Cagalli back from her thoughts. "Is there a problem?" she asked. Cagalli shook her head a no before finally paying attention.

"Stellar?" said a voice behind her, Cagalli turned around and was surprised to see Kira standing their, she didn't notice his eyes though. She was so happy that she hugged him!

"Kira! Your alright!" she cried. Murrue was surprised that Kira was back, but she felt something was wrong, _"Kira…doesn't seem like Kira for some reason…" _

Kira hugged her back, but not the regular 'sibling' hug, but a loving, passionate hug, surprising Cagalli. Athrun came running in, the only reason he was late was because she was stuck doing some errands for Natarle.

"Cagalli! Stay back!" he shouted. The students were surprised, but Ms. Murrue knew what was going on a quickly placed a freeze spell on all of them!

"Cagalli! Listen to Athrun and stay back!" shouted Murrue as she used a spell to pull her away from him. "Huh?" was all Cagalli could say because she was in confusion. Lacus ran to Athrun to find out what was going on.

"Kira is not himself! He is back to that dangerous form!" he explained, Lacus was surprised as well as she stayed away from him. Kira made an angry look before casting a spell.

"Don't steal Stellar away from me!" he shouted.

_"Stellar? Who is Stellar?" _thought Cagalli as she finally figured out what was going on. Before she could think more, Kira made red needles and shot them at everyone, pinning them against the wall, except Cagalli. Athrun, Lacus, and Murrue were all stuck!

"…Kira?..." she muttered in fear as he was walking closer to her.

"Stellar…it's been so long…" he said once again before hugging her. Cagalli was to surprised to push him away. _"Kira..." _she cried in her head, _"Please…come back!" _

"Stellar…" he whispered as he held her tighter, Cagalli didn't know what to do.

* * *

**A/n: I am so sorry for the late update! Busy! Busy! And I am sorry if the chapter isa bit confusing and boring...The next chapter will hopefully be up soon. So please review! **

**These is something important that I also have to mention, **

**Destiny and SEED are mixed up. And there is more news posted on my profile. So, that's all today and hopfully I will see you all next update! **


	10. 1o: Untold Secrets Unfold pt1

**Untold Secrets Unfold pt.1 **

_A/n: (pops up) Err…hello! I guess I didn't update this in a while, (nervous laugh). Anyways…here is chapter 10, at last! After almost a month…anyways…read on please! _

**

* * *

**

Kira wouldn't let go of Cagalli, and the others couldn't stop him, they were stuck with a red aura against the wall.

"Stellar…" was all they could hear from Kira, he was in his own world with her, as for Cagalli, tears welled up in her eyes, he wasn't her brother, he was just some spirit.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Kira fell to the floor. It happened so fast, that no one so it. Murrue, Athrun, and Lacus were all released from the wall. When they looked at the doorway, they saw Rey, with a dark aura around his hand. He made a ball of energy and hit Kira on the back with it.

"Rey…?" Cagalli stuttered, she was amazed at what he did.

"Luckily, I came here in time. If I didn't, then…" he stared at Cagalli. Cagalli gulped at the way he was looking at her, but she knew what he meant, if he didn't come, then the spirit inside _her _would've been released. Rey slowly picked up Kira and piggy-banked him.

"Where are you taking him?" Athrun asked.

"To his room," Rey replied. Athrun didn't trust him, that much, so he followed him. Lacus looked blankly at them before finally facing Cagalli. Cagalli was trying to hide tears, but she couldn't, she sobbed as Lacus escorted her out of the room. Murrue sighed, this was all happening so fast! She then looked at the classroom and finally remembered, she didn't defrost all the students! With a spell, all the students who were in the room fell to the floor. But don't worry! They're just unconscious.

**

* * *

**

Lacus and Cagalli were walking down the hallway.

"I-I can't believe this!" Cagalli choked out, "My own brother! Thinking I was his _lover_? That is just…wrong!"

"But…he wasn't himself." Lacus reasoned. Cagalli wiped the tears from her eyes and faced forward.

"I-I want to see Kira." she said, Lacus's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I want to see him." Cagalli repeated in a more firm voice.

"Even after what happened?" Lacus asked.

Lacus was right, after what happened, would Cagalli be able to face him again? She sighed, what was going on? First, she finds out a spirit of a young girl named Stellar is in her, next, her 'lover', whose name was supposedly…Shinn, (Since that's the name she keeps mumbling over), was in her brother. She looked up at Lacus and sighed,

"Your right, now is not the best time."

**

* * *

**

_Kira's Room _

Rey laid Kira slowly on his bed. Kira groaned a bit, but that didn't matter as long as he was asleep.

"Kira…" Athrun muttered. He couldn't believe what just happened.

"That should do it," Rey finally said as he did a healing spell on him.

"Rey, what exactly did you do?" asked Athrun in a curious voice.

"I just knocked him out with a dark energy ball. Nothing really difficult," he replied. Rey then got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Athrun.

"My business is done." he replied simply and finally closed the door.

**

* * *

**

_Boy's dorm Hallway _

Rey was walking quietly down the hallway, until a certain someone's voice stopped him.

"Did you do it?"

Rey turned around and faced him, it was none other than Rau.

"I don't want to kill them just yet. It'll be much more later," Rey replied as he continued walking.

Rau sighed, "How much later? Until the spirits of Shinn and Stellar fully awaken and their powers are to their full potential?" Rey clenched his fist. He was right, the powers of Cagalli and Kira are growing stronger the more they learn about Shinn and Stellar.

"Don't worry, that won't happen," he replied coolly so that Rau would get off his nerves. Rau frowned, he didn't want it to take so long. Rey was out the hallway, but managed to hear Rau say one thing,

"You are one waste of an experiment. I bet Gilbert is in great disappointment right now."

That made Rey tick.

**

* * *

**

Cagalli was sitting on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The rest of class was over after the incident. She was thinking about what was going on with the spirits of Shinn and Stellar. After a while, she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

_Dream _

"Kira…Kira…" Cagalli kept on repeating. Tears once again welled up in her eyes until she cried, she just cried.

"This is not fair! This is just not fair! Why are we the one that must be fated to do this? Why must we contain a spirit that we don't even know!" She kept cursing and crying until she felt an arm was around her. She looked up, and to her surprise, it was Stellar! Stellar had a worried look on her face.

"What-what do you want?" she chocked out.

"I am sorry…" was all Stellar said. Cagalli's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?"

Stellar slowly stood up and swayed her arm around, the whole room changed into the school, as it looked many years ago.

" Genesis Academy?" Cagalli mumbled as Stellar nodded.

"I wish to explain everything to you." All went black as Cagalli started to have visions, of the past.

_Flashback _

_"Students! We have a new student today, Stellar Loussier!" announced the teacher. A nervous looking girl with short blond hair and a blue dress, along with a blackish, grayish robe. _

_"H-hi," she said, voice still nervous. The whole class just stared at her. That's how they treated new students. _

_"Stellar, you could sit right next to Shinn Asuka." The teacher pointed at a boy with messy black hair and a red shirt with a logo and black jeans, along with the blackish, grayish robe. Stellar slowly sat down and was quiet. _

_"Alright class, today we will learn about…" _

_"Hey. My name is Shinn." he greeted as he held out his hand. Stellar stared at it, as if it were some kind of poison. Shinn gave an awkward look. _

_"Umm…you shake it?" _

_Stellar stared at him, and slowly she held his hand and shook it, then quickly pulled away. Shinn was very confused, does this girl know anything? Or is she just really confused and shy that she doesn't know what to do at all? He tried to focus back to the teacher, but the thought of the new girl kept him quiet occupied. _

**

* * *

**

Hallway

_Stellar was slowly walking down the hallway, wondering where her next class was. While walking, she bumped into someone, Meer Campbell. She yelped as she fell to the floor. Meer, who was the Academy's top student and popular one, was angry. She had a bad day and she was not in the mood for Stellar's accident. _

_"Watch where your going!" she yelled. She shoved Stellar to make her move out of the way. _

_"I am so sorry!" she said, but Meer didn't listen, she just kept on walking. Stellar stood still, she didn't move one inch. This was the worst day of her life! She was too shy to just shake hands with a boy, and she made a bad first impression on one of the most popular students! She started to feel tears welling up, but she quickly wiped them so that no one will know that she was crying. Out of her pocket, she took out a small pocket picture of two boys. One had blue hair and the other had green, they were her close friends. They were all excepted into different schools, but they promised that they wouldn't forget each other. She quickly put the picture away, turned around, and once again bumped into someone. _

_"Not again!" she thought. She looked up and saw that it was the boy she sits with, Shinn Asuka! _

_"Sorry," he said. He tried to see Stellar's face, but she hid it from him. She was so depressed, she didn't want anyone to see her. Shinn bent down, and saw that Stellar was crying, but only a bit. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked. _

_"Nothing…" she replied in a melancholy tone. Shinn didn't believe that. _

_"Come on! You can tell me anything." _

_Stellar sighed. She knew that if she wanted to make friends, she had to open up to people more. With a deep breath, she told Shinn everything, holding back tears. _

_"Well, my friends and I were separated. We all wanted to go to the same school, but we couldn't. So, one of my friends, Auel, was accepted into E.A. Psychic School, and my other friend Sting was accepted to PLANTS Psychic Academy. And here I am in Genesis Psychic Academy," she explained, "but here I am, so shy that I can't even talk to some people, and I am making a bad first expression." _

_"That's natural," Shinn replied, "I only started too, and some of my friends, Lunamaria Hawke and her sister Meyrin aren't here, but I have some like Heine. But guess what, I want to be your first official friend." _

_Stellar smiled so wide that she hugged him, making Shinn blush a bit. _

_"Thank you so much!" she squealed. After that, those two were inseparable. _

_End Flashback _

Cagalli slowly got up, still remembering the vision she had. Stellar was in front of her.

"So that's how you met?" asked Cagalli.

"Yes. Shinn was my first friend. We would do everything together. During vacations, such as summer and winter, we would always hang put. Sometimes, Auel and Sting would come with us." Stellar replied, her voice seemed sort of sad.

"How did you find out about you powers?" questioned Cagalli, she wanted to know more about Stellar.

"Well…" Stellar changed the room, to what seemed like the Practice Room.

_"The Practice Room?" _Cagalli thought.

"This happens after 2 months I met Shinn," Stellar added as the visions unfolded.

_Flashback (2) _

_"Stellar, please put your headset on." instructed the teacher. (Their practices were different back then). Stellar nodded as she placed it one her eyes. _

_"Wow! Everything looks so realistic!" she exclaimed. The teacher giggled, "Yes Stellar. This is a virtual battlefield. In there, you will see virtual monsters. But in here, the real room, you will blast everything you've got at the target, right on the wall." _

_Stellar nodded. She understood everything perfectly. But the teacher wasn't done yet, "Stellar, you may select a partner." _

_Stellar didn't even think, she knew who she wanted. "Shinn Asuka!" _

_Shinn was half asleep on his desk, but the teacher came an slammed his book, startling him. _

_"Whoa!" Shinn looked around, confused. _

_"Stellar Loussier has selected you to be her partner for the Practice section." she announced. _

_Shinn nodded as he put on his headset and sat next to Stellar. _

_"Ready, begin!" _

_"Whoa…looks so realistic in here," they both thought. Suddenly, a salamander appeared, starting Stellar. _

_"Ah!" she screamed as a blue aura appeared around her hands. She aimed at the salamander and destroyed it. _

_"It's like a video game." she said. In the real world, she just destroyed part of the target. _

_"Good job, Stellar," congratulated Shinn. Stellar smiled. _

_"Oh, looks like a salamander is on my screen now," thought Shinn. He did the same thing as Stellar, except his aura is red. _

_The whole class was whispering about how good they were. They already destroyed almost the whole target, which was a dummy. "Wow! They are really good," one girl said, even Meer, who was in their class, was amazed. Stellar and Shinn could hear everything from them, but one thing distracted Stellar. _

_"Hope they don't die!" one boy shouted, he wanted to be heard. _

_"Die!" thought Stellar. That one word could make Stellar loose control. She grabbed the side of her headset and tried to take it off, but no luck. She was disrupting the system of both Shinn and her headsets, since they were connected. Electricity came through their body, both of them screamed as if their lived depended on it. The teacher tried to help them, but it was too much. "You guys need to calm down!" the teacher said, but the couldn't here her. With one final pull, he and Stellar were free, but were knocked out. _

_"STELLAR! SHINN!" everyone in class shouted. _

_The two were sent into the infirmary. _

_End Flashback _

"So…what happened after that?" asked Cagalli, "What happened after the incident?"

"The incident affected our powers. The shock affected one of our genes, making our powers go way out of control, that's why our psychic abilities are far greater than anyone else," Stellar explained.

"So, it was your fault?"

Stellar nodded, slowly. She accepted full blame.

"It's alright, I mean, just because that guy said, 'the word', doesn't mean that you should take full blame."

Stellar smiled, she was happy that Cagalli was an understanding person.

"Stellar, can I ask you something?" Cagalli asked.

"What?"

"What is... the darkness?"

**

* * *

**

_A/n:Sorry I had to leave it at that. It's pretty late and I'm pretty tired. Sorry once again for the late update. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter was mainly about the past, so I'll add part 2 later on. _

_Ciao! _


	11. Untold Secrets Unfold pt2

**Untold Secrets Unfold Pt.2 **

_A/n: FINALLY updated! Enjoy chapter 11! _

_

* * *

_

_During the last chapter… _

_"What is…the darkness?" _

----------

"You don't know that the darkness is?" Stellar exclaimed. Cagalli nodded. "Don't they teach you this at all?"

Cagalli shook her head a 'no.'

"Do you _really _want to know?" Stellar asked.

"Of course I do! If it will help Kira and I get our lives back to normal!" Cagalli replied.

Stellar sighed, Cagalli was desperate to know about the darkness.

"Alright," she began, "the darkness is the remains of people who used their power for evil, and were consumed by the darkness in their hearts."

"Huh?" Cagalli asked, confused.

"Whenever someone uses their power for evil, darkness is created in their hearts. The more the person uses their power for evil, the bigger it becomes until eventually, it swallows the person whole. The persons hearts then joins a greater force of darkness." Stellar explained.

"So…whenever someone uses their power for evil, darkness is born. It consumes the person, and then it looks for a stronger power and joins it?" Cagalli asked to make sure she got it right.

"Yes," Stellar replied.

"But who started the whole darkness thing?" she asked.

"Years ago, a man named Gilbert came to Genesis Psychic Academy, since it has the most psychics in the world."

_Flashback _

_Gilbert was talking to the principal of the whole academy. _

_"I wish to teach in this academy," Rau said. _

_"Sorry, but there is no room in this academy for you. I'm afraid that you must find another one." the principal replied. _

_"I see…" Gilbert said in a dark voice, "very well, I take my leave." He then walked out the door with an evil grin. _

_Walking down the hallway, he noticed a teacher passing by. He was a tall man with shoulder length blond hair and wore a black cloak. Gil smiled, thinking that he was the perfect disguise. Reaching into his case, he used his powers to disguise himself as a student in the academy. _

_"Excuse me!" he called out to the teacher in a child like voice. _

_"What?" he asked. _

_"Umm…I'm lost. Can you help me find my room, please?" he asked innocently. _

_"Of course!" the teacher said happily as he took his hand and led him down the hall. _

_"Where is your room?" the teacher asked, but Gil remained silent. _

_"Hello?" he asked as he looked at Gil's face. The teacher then backed away as he noticed an evil aura surrounded him, freaking him out. _

_"Y-your not a student here!" the teacher shouted. _

_"Just noticed that?" Gilbert said in his dark voice. He then reached out his hands to the man and his aura started to surround him as well. "You need to…go away for a while." he grinned. The teacher screamed as he faded into the darkness. Gil chanted a spell that made him LOOK like the teacher. This way, he can manipulate the students into joining him. _

_End Flashback _

"W-what happened to the teacher?" Cagalli stuttered.

"Never heard from again," Stellar replied sadly.

"Well…then what happened?" she asked.

"Gilbert used the power of darkness to every student that was in his class. The principal began to notice this when evil aura's started to surround them whenever they did something. The students eyes became darker, and their faces became paler. They were nothing but slaves to the darkness. Eventually, the darkness in their hearts grew and consumed them, making Gilbert stronger."

"That's…horrible…," Cagalli stated. She couldn't imagine students to become like that! "How many students disappeared?"

"Nearly the whole school," she replied.

"What did the principal do?"

"Well…"

_Flashback _

_The principal marched into Rau's class in anger. "You!" he stated, "You aren't the ACTUAL teacher of this class!" _

_Gil grinned, "So, after all this time, you finally figure it out?" He then regained his normal form. _

_"What have you been doing to my students?" the principal demanded. _

_"Nothing, all I ever did was manipulate them into thinking darkness is the only way to do anything." _

_"Y-you monster!" The principal shouted. _

_"Do you dare to challenge me?" With a snap of his fingers, he changed the room into darkness. _

_"What!" the principal exclaimed. _

_"Thanks to you, I shall consume every psychic to make me stronger. Eventually, I'll have enough and my darkness shall swallow everyone and everything! Making me invincible!" _

_"Not if I can help it!" The teacher had a white aura around him and used every bit of his energy to stop the darkness charging at him. _

_"Give up," Gilbert said casually as the darkness was beating his power. _

_"NEVER!" he shouted as he pushed it back with a powerful power, making the darkness disappear. _

_"What!" Gilbert exclaimed as the darkness started fading away. How could ONE person have so much power? Enough to nearly destroy everything? _

_"N-now for…you…" the principal struggled as he used his last power to seal him in a room. _

_"This isn't the end! I swear that I'll come back!" Gilbert shouted as the light faded into him, destroying him. _

_The principal was out of the darkness, but was about to die. He used too much power that he can handle, costing his life. But he was alright with it because he knew the spirits of his students, whom he cared for very much, were in the realm of life. He fell to the ground. A student who was passing by heard noise in the room and rushed in. To his surprise, the principal was on the floor! _

_"Mr. Glenn!" the boy exclaimed as he held the teacher. Another teacher came in, and was surprised at what was before her. _

_"George!" she exclaimed as she kneeled beside him. _

_"Siegel…since you are my apprentice, I want you to continue ruling the academy. I want YOU to be the next principal. Make sure the future students know nothing about this and make sure that this never happens again," George struggled to say. Siegel, who was a student, nodded with tears running down his eyes. The other teacher as well was crying. _

_George then closed his eyes as small orbs of light faded out of his body. Eventually, his whole body was gone. _

_End Flashback _

"So…that's how Mr. Clyne became principal…" Cagalli said to herself.

"George was remembered as the principal who tried to overcome the darkness." Stellar added.

"B-but what happened to you and Shinn?"

"After the incident, Shinn and I were in the in the infirmary. The events that happened around Shinn and I happened when Mr. Clyne was about twenty years old, the youngest principal. Lacus wasn't born yet."

_Flashback _

_Stellar was asleep, strapped to the bed though. Shinn too. _

_"Stellar…Stellar…" she heard someone call her in a weak voice. Stellar slowly opened her eyes and saw Shinn next to her. _

_"Where are we…?" she asked weakly. _

_"I-I think we're in the infirmary." Shinn tried to get up, but was stuck to the bed. _

_"Dow did we get here?" He asked himself. He then recalled an incident in the Practice room and sighed. _

_"Shinn…I'm sorry," Stellar apologized as she tried not to look at him. Shinn smiled and replied, "It's alright. But I am curious about why your scared of the word 'die'." _

_Stellar tried to hold down her reaction, and thankfully she did in time to explain. "It's because when I was younger, my family died in a fire. I saw what they looked like after when I found them dead. I was…scared then. Not being able to see everyone and everything that makes you happy. So…that's why I'm pretty scared. You can call me a 'traumatized' person." _

_"Oh…I see," was all Shinn could say. _

_"But, I'm pretty okay now. I have Sting and Auel as my brother like family." Stellar giggled a bit. "And I have someone like you as a friend." _

_Shinn smiled, Stellar was pretty when she smiled and laughed. _

_"Oh, your awake," said a voice. The two turned their heads around to see a Mr. Clyne standing near the doorway. _

_"Mr. Clyne!" the two exclaimed, they wanted to go meet him, but forgot they were stuck. _

_"Mr. Clyne? Why are we strapped to the bed?" Stellar asked innocently. _

_Siegel sighed, how was he going to explain the situation to them? _

_"Well, we did an examination on you two after the incident. It seems the shock affected you genes, meaning that it affected your powers." He explained, "for safety, we HAD to do this so you won't be able to do anything, as they call it, dangerous." _

_"We-we would never do anything bad!" Shinn exclaimed, but Siegel shook his head. "Sorry, but it's for the students safety and ours." _

_What was going on? What do they mean…dangerous? _

_End Flashback _

"Stellar!" Cagalli shouted as she saw Stellar losing her image. She looked all…hazy like.

"Oh no…! Someone has found me!" Stellar shouted.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone is interrupting my message to you about the past! This person doesn't want you to know anything!" she explained.

"Stellar! Will I see you again?"

Stellar smiled, "Of course. After all, I am inside you." she assured. Her smiling expression soon changed to a serious one.

"Cagalli, you have to wake up now! Or I'll truly disappear!"

"What do you mean?"

"This person is trying to destroy me through your dreams. So if you don't wake up, I'll fully vanish and you'll never save Kira!"

Cagalli nodded as light filled the room, meaning that she has awaken.

----------

"STELLAR!" Cagalli shouted as she popped up from bed. She looked around and found out she was in her own room!

"Stellar…are you still…with me?" she asked as she held herself. There was no answer. "Maybe…she'll appear once I sleep."

She then got out of bed and walked out of the room, her mind still thinking about what happened.

**END CHAPTER **

**

* * *

**

_A/n: I finally updated! Yay! Lol. Well, sorry if this chapter was a bit weird. Maybe because I haven't worked on it for a while… Well, I'll try to update sooner and please review! _

P.S.: Was the first coordinator named "George Glenn" or something? I'm not really sure...


	12. Rey

_Rey _

_A/n: Chapter 12 is here! And I updated early! Lol! _

_Disclaimer: Yes. Yes I am… _

_" means speech _

_' means thoughts _

_---------- _

**_Tap. Tap. Tap _**

Rey's fingers tapped slowly on the wooden desk, his mind wondering. He managed to stop Stellar from telling Cagalli about what happened in the past, but he was still worried that she would continue to explain to Cagalli; meaning that he had to watch her carefully.

"I can't let her find out…," Rey muttered to himself. Since he was busy thinking, he didn't here Rau come in.

"Hello, Rey." Rau greeted with a grin. Rey jumped but the faced him with a cold glare. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," Rau replied simply, but Rey knew there as something more, but decided to ignore it and stare at the window. Silence was between the two until Rau asked, "Were you able to stop her?"

"Why would you want to know?" Rey asked coldly.

"Because I have the right to."

"Well I did, is there more you want to know?" Rey stared at the masked man with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes, why are you so grumpy?" Rau asked.

"Because you're bothering me!" Rey shot back as he continued to stare at the moon.

Rau grinned at stood next to the boy. He bent down to his ear and whispered, "Maybe you forgot who created you…"

Rey stood up and faced him with an angry look, "Look, I don't care if YOU created me. I AM grateful to you for taking care of me though, but I am NOT in the mood to talk."

"When I ask you a question, I expect that you answer in a _polite _way," Rau said rather darkly. Rey shook a bit, he was scared of Rau because of a few reasons. Rau walked up to him and touched his forehead. "Maybe this will help you remember…"

"STOP IT!"

_Flashback _

_"Where…am…I?" a young Rey asked as he got up from the ground. He looked around and found himself wrapped in darkness. _

_"Good Evening, Rey." said a voice. Rey looked around a saw a man with a mask on coming out of a dark portal. _

_"My…name is Rey?" the young boy asked, pointing at himself. The man nodded, "You may call me, Rau." _

_"…Rau," Rey repeated slowly. The man nodded once again. _

_"Rau, where are we?" _

_"You are in darkness," he replied simply. _

_"Darkness?" Rey asked with an odd look. _

_"Yes. You are made from the darkness, so am I." Rau grinned. Rey jumped from shock, "What do you mean I'm made from darkness?" _

_"You were made by our master, Gilbert Dullundal. When he was destroyed, the darkness in his heart, along with the others, created me. So, you could say I'm a part of Gil." Rau explained. "And you too are made from him." _

_"But WHY was I made?" Rey demanded. _

_"To continue his work!" Rau laughed, "He knew that I couldn't do it alone, so he made you! You could say, that you and I were…experiments." he grinned. Rey held himself, did this mean he wasn't real? _

_"Then…I'm not…real…" he whispered, but Rau heard him. _

_"That's right. You're not a NORMAL psychic, you are darkness itself." _

_"And you're proud of it?" Rey asked. _

_"Well, yes. Because I have this amazing power, and you are sort of like my…sidekick." he replied, still grinning. _

_"…what's going on!" Rey shouted as his dark aura started scattering across the room like flying needles. Rau protected himself by making a shield. When the attack was gone, Rey fell to the floor, panting. "I'm not just an experiment…I'm normal…ain't I?" he asked himself. Rau walked towards him and held him up by his arm. "Don't worry. You'll enjoy being like me." Rau said. "I…don't want this…" Rey cried before he blacked out. _

_End Flashback _

"I…am not just an experiment…I'm…Rey…" Rey kept repeating this until he fell to the floor. Whenever Rau showed him that flashback, Rey would breakdown because he doesn't want to remember what he was.

"So you better start listening and be more respectful." Rau warned before leaving the room.

"I'm…a normal person…right?" Rey asked himself as tears fell from his eyes to the floor. He hated whenever Rau reminded him who he was. So he stared at the closed door with his teeth clenched, _'bastard…' _

----------

"Cagalli! There you are!" exclaimed Lacus as she ran to the dazed blond.

"Huh? Oh! Hey Lacus!" Cagalli greeted in a fake enthusiastic voice. Lacus arched an eyebrow, "Cagalli, are you alright?"

"Yeah!" Cagalli replied.

"Cagalli. You were thinking of something, weren't you?" Lacus asked.

"…yeah." Cagalli replied bluntly.

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked innocently. She took Cagalli to a nearby sofa and the two talked.

"It's just…this spirit inside me, Stellar. She was explaining everything to me about the past and what happened to her and Shinn, but then someone tried to destroy her from my dreams before Stellar can explain to me anything else!" Cagalli explained.

"Stellar? You mean Shinn's lover?" questioned Lacus. Cagalli nodded.

"So, what _did _she tell you?" Lacus asked again.

"…that…Kira and I maybe in danger because of this 'darkness' thing." Cagalli replied.

"Anything about the past?"

"Yeah…that this man named Gilbert Dullundal came to this school and nearly turned every student into slaves of the darkness," Cagalli continued, "and that he was destroyed by the first principal, George Glenn."

"George Glenn destroyed him!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Yeah…and that your dad was the youngest principal in the school. When he was just beginning, Stellar and Shinn were students here. Then all these weird things started happening." Cagalli finished.

"Whoa! And my dad didn't tell me ANY of this!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Well, it IS supposed to be top secret." Cagalli reasoned.

"So, what else did she tell you?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"She told me that her powers went out of control because of an 'incident.' And that's it. We were cut out from there."

Lacus pouted, she was getting really into it. She then stood up quickly as she had an idea. "I know!" she said, "I'm gonna look for more info at my dad's office!"

"What?" Cagalli exclaimed, "You could get expelled for invading school property! Even with your dad as principal!"

Lacus winked, "Don't worry about me! I have my ways."

"Lacus…" groaned Cagalli.

"Don't worry. I'll come back to your dorm later tonight with info about Genesis Psychic Academies' secrets!" Lacus then paused and gave a thoughtful look, as if she forgot to mention something. "Oh yeah!" she began, "Athrun said that he needs to talk to you at Kira's dorm!"

"About what?" Cagalli asked.

"Secret. Now if you'll excuse me…" Lacus then walked away to her room as Cagalli walked her way to Kiras'.

----------

Fllay was walking down the hall until she saw Lacus and Cagalli talking about something important. _'What are they talking about?' _she thought. She then saw Lacus leaving and Cagalli too. "There hiding something good, an I'm gonna find out what it is." Fllay hid behind the wall as Cagalli walked pass her. Grinning, Fllay followed her to Kira's room.

Cagalli opened the door and saw Athrun sitting next to Kira.

"Athrun?" she called out as it looked like he was deep in thought.

"Huh?" he then glanced up and saw Cagalli looking at him with an awkward look.

"Lacus told me that you wanted to tell me something," she explained.

"Oh yeah!" Athrun remembered. He then told Cagalli to take a seat. She did what she was told and listened carefully.

"Cagalli," he began, "I think Kira is fighting his inner side."

Cagallis' eyes widened, "What?"

"Shinn seems to want control of his body."

"But why would Shinn do that?" Cagalli asked. Athrun shrugged, "I don't know, but maybe Kira is trying to talk to him. Did you have talk with your inner self?" he asked. Cagalli nodded, "She explained some things to me."

"What things?" Athrun asked.

"Well…"

Cagalli explained to Athrun everything Stellar told her. Little did they know, a certain red-headed girl was listening through the door. _'Darkness?' _

----------

Lacus was standing in front of her closet. She opened it and took out a black cloak and wrapped it around herself. _'This cloak will only work in darkness…'_ she thought to herself, meaning that she had to be careful not to go near any light. She was lucky knowing that her dads' office was the darkest place in the academy. The plan was to sneak into the office later on tonight, and that's exactly what she'd do.

----------

**_Tap. Tap. Tap. _**

Rey continued to tap his fingers on the desk. He was trying to control himself after the 'Rau incident.' Suddenly, he had this strange feeling, and he knew what it was. Another spirit was trying to make contact with someone, and Rey knew who that person was. He knew what to do.

----------

Kira was sleeping, until a voice disturbed him.

"Who's there?" Kira asked as he woke up.

"Who do you think it is?"

----------

_A/n: Ch. 12 is done…whew. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and I hope Rey's flashback wasn't to confusing. I pity Kira, I haven't mentioned him in a while, so he'll be around next chapter. _

_P.S. _

_Here's a little spoiler for the final chapter: _

_Her eyes were slowly closing, she knew what would happen to her. With a weak smile, she said, "Don't worry about me…I'll be alright…" Suddenly, she felt drowsy and unable to move, and her eyes closed completely. _


	13. Shinn

_Chapter 13: Shinn _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. If I did, Auel and Stellar wouldn't die. __:D. _

_A/n: Ch. 13 is here! _

_---------- _

_During the last chapter: _

_"Who are you?" Kira asked as he got up. _

_"Who do you think it is?" _

_---------- _

Kira looked around the room, looking for the person who spoke to him, but it was too dark that he could hardly see any of himself!

"Where are you?" Kira shouted hoping that the person would answer.

"I'm inside you," the voice replied calmly.

_'Inside?' _Kira's mind shouted as he held himself. "What the heck are you doing inside of me?" he shouted.

"Fine, I'll come out," the voice said in a bit of a harsh way. A red light came out of Kira's body, shocking him for a bit. The red light then took its' true form in front of him. It created a boy with messy black hair, red eyes, and wearing the academies uniform. He was sitting down with his legs crossed, Kira gave an awkward look.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Shinn Asuka," Shinn replied.

"You're the spirit that's inside of me?" Kira exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"No duh." Shinn replied in a sarcastic way, "Isn't it obvious since I sort of look like you?"

"Eheh," Kira gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head. He then turned to Shinn with a more serious look.

"Okay, where are we?"

"We're inside your mind, since your sleeping and all," Shinn explained.

"Okaay…now why did you call me?" Kira asked again.

"I wanted to tell you what happened here."

"Happened where?"

" Genesis Academy. Stellar already explained most of it to your sister Cagalli, but she was cut off so I decided to tell you." he sighed.

"And you know this…how?"

"Because Stellar and I are connected, just like you and Cagalli."

Kira gave an awkward look, "Huh?"

Shinn sighed, he just doesn't get it, doesn't he? "Alright," he began, "Stellar and I are spirits and you are our reincarnations."

"Why were you reincarnated?"

"Because…you wouldn't understand even if I told you." Shinn sighed.

"Aww…you can tell me! I'll try to understand everything!" Kira whined.

"Fine. Since you're my other half and all…" He muttered the last four words. Kira nodded and sat down, waiting for Shinn to talk.

"Alright, your sister already knows half the story, so you should ask her for the whole story. So I'm gonna explain why were reincarnated and stuff." Kira nodded.

"It's this…"

_Flashback _

_"What's going on?" Stellar asked afraid. Shinn shook his head, not knowing what to do or say. _

_Nurses and doctors were pushing their beds down the hallway. There were no students since they were in class. _

_"Ma'am, what's going on?" Shinn asked one of the nurses. _

_"We need to run some test," the nurse replied, "since we don't know how bad your genes affected your powers. We are only doing this just to be safe." _

_'What does she mean by that?' Shinn thought as he tried to sit up, but it was no use, the straps were to tight. _

_"What does she mean…affected our powers?" Stellar asked. _

_"You'll see once we get to the Practice Room." the nurse said as they continued down the hall. _

_'I hope this means nothing bad…' _

_At the Practice Room: _

_The nurses and doctors placed Shinn and Stellars' beds on the left corner of the room. The two looked around. The room still looked the same, but what they felt when they were inside was different. _

_"Stellar, Shinn." called a voice. The two looked up and saw Mr. Clyne. _

_"What are we doing here?" Shinn demanded. _

_"We are just going to test your powers. I want to make sure nothing bad happened." he assured. Stellar and Shinn sighed, what the heck was going on? _

_"Stellar, you're up first!" called an assistant. The nurses released Stellar from the straps and she sat up, sighing. The doctors led her to a machine that **wasn't **in the room before. Stellar gulped. _

_"Stellar, I want you to sit down." the assistant instructed. She did what she was told and sat down on the white chair. A machine that seemed to be made for the head came down from the ceiling and landed on Stellar. Two wires were then connected to the side of her head. _

_'What the heck are they doing?' Stellar thought as she saw everyone take notes. _

_"Alright Stellar, I want you to concentrate REALLY hard on what scares you, or what you hate the most." the assistant instructed. _

_"Umm…okay," Stellar said in a unsure tone. She closed her eyes and focused. 'What scares me the most…?' _

"Death."

_'Huh?' she thought, what was that? _

"You're scared of it. You're scared of not being able to see anyone or anything that you love."

_'Who is this?' _

"Your conscience."

_'…that's not true…' _

"You know it is."

_Images of death started to appear in Stellar's mind. _

_'What's…WHAT'S GOING ON?' she shouted in her head. _

_Outside her mind, a blue aura appeared out of her hands. Everyone in the room stood back, worried about what was happening. _

_"Sir…what's going on?" a panicking nurse asked Siegel. _

_"I-I don't know!" he exclaimed, "Everyone! Hide behind something!" Everyone did what they were told and hid. 'Stellar has grown even MORE powerful!' _

_"I don't wanna…I don't wanna…I don't wanna die!" Stellar shouted as she squirmed in her chair. _

_"STELLAR!" Shinn shouted, he wanted to help her, but he couldn't. The nurses and doctors were shielding him and the straps were still on him. _

_"I'm…I'm scared…" Stellar muttered as the blue aura went all over her body. Her eyes became dark as she gritted her teeth. "NO!" she shouted as a vortex came out from behind her, sucking everything in. A white also appeared as it covered the whole room, blinding everyone. _

_'At this rate…we'll die!' Siegel thought. He then crawled towards toward Stellar and the machine. He tried to find the plug, when he did, he quickly pulled it, stopping everything and Stellar. Her head then tilted to the side and her eyes were shut, meaning that she was knocked out. _

_"What…what was that?" Shinn exclaimed. _

_"I don't know," Siegel paused, "But I think it's best that we don't test her abilities for a while." _

_Shinn shook, Stellar wasn't…dead…was she? _

_The nurses laid her body beside Shinn, who was just staring at her. "Stellar?" he called out. No response. Her eyes remained shut. _

_"Do we test Shinn now?" asked the assistant. _

_"...yes." Siegel replied, "But I just hope the same thing doesn't happen." _

_End Flashback _

"Did the same thing happen?" Kira asked. Shinn shook his head.

"Nope, I was alright. But my powers were still more powerful then before. I guess I just had more control over them."

"So Stellar never woke up?"

"She did, except that she was too weak to move." Shinn replied in a sad tone.

"What was that machine?" Kira asked.

"That machine controls are conscience. Remember when Stellar was told to remember what she hates or fears the most? That was death. The people knew that she wouldn't think of that, so they put that machine on her." Shinn explained.

"So…what happened?"

_Flashback (2) _

_Stellar opened her eyes weakly and looked around; she was in the nurse's room! She tried to move around, but the straps were back. She noticed something on her mouth, it was a mask that helps her breath. 'What in the world happened?' she asked herself. The room was too dark to see anything. Stellar looked at her side and noticed that Shinn was gone. _

_'Did he get better?' she asked herself again. _

_"Stellar?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. It was Shinn! _

_"…Shinn?" she muttered weakly. _

_"Ah! You awake!" he exclaimed as he ran towards her. _

_"What happened? Why aren't you strapped?" she asked weakly. _

_"I'm alright now. They said that I had complete control of my powers and that I can be released. You however…" Shinn paused, Stellar didn't need an explanation, she knew what he meant. _

_"So how long am I going to be here?" she asked. Shinn shrugged, "At least you're okay!" he forced a smile. _

_"You don't have to 'pretend' that your happy…" She said. _

_"Oh…sorry," he frowned. _

_"It's ok." Stellar then coughed, making Shinn worry. _

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Shinn asked with worried eyes. _

_"…yeah!" Stellar smiled. _

_"I'm just glad you okay…"he sighed. Stellar looked away as if she was trying not to cry. _

_"It doesn't matter if I'm ok or not…" she muttered, but Shinn heard her. _

_"What do you mean?" he exclaimed, "It DOES matter if your alright or not!" _

_"No it doesn't…if I did, 'die'…no one would miss me." Stellar then started to cry, but she didn't want Shinn to see her like that. _

_"That's not true!" Shinn exclaimed. Stellar's eyes widened at what he said, but she still didn't face him. _

_"What do you mean, 'no one would miss you'? Auel, Sting, our friends, they would ALL miss you! And me as well!" _

_'Shinn…' _

_"I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you!" He cried. Stellar finally faced him with tears streaming down her eyes. _

_"…what do you mean by that?" she stuttered. _

_"Stellar Loussier…I love you!" Shinn cried as he held her hand and kneeled beside her bed. _

_"Shinn…" Stellar was shocked, no one ever said 'I love you!' only her parents or her friends. Smiling, she replied, "I-I love you too Shinn!" _

_End Flashback _

"That's…that's so sweet!" Kira cried as he wiped his eyes from tears with his cloak. Shinn twitched, "Your not supposed to be crying!"

"But…that was such a touching part!" he continued to sob.

"Whatever…" Shinn sighed.

----------

"What do you want, Rau?" Rey asked annoyingly.

"I need to go somewhere for a while," he started before Rey cut him off.

"And you need me for what?"

"I want you to take a break," Rau grinned.

"Huh?" Rey asked wide eyed.

"So, I have a special surprise for you."

Rey crossed his arms as he watched Rau turn his chair the other way, facing the window. "I want you to go to the Room of Darkness, you know where that is, right?"

Rey sighed and nodded.

"Good, so go there and you'll see your present. It's not complete yet, so just wait for her, okay? Use her to defeat the Hibiki twins." he instructed.

"Alright." Rau patted Rey's shoulder and walked out the doorway.

_'What is that man planning?' _

----------

"Murrue, I think that Hibiki boy is talking to his inner spirit," Mwu informed.

"What makes you think that?" she asked as she turned around, she was fixing the library shelf.

"I could just…feel it." Mwu shrugged. Murrue giggled, but then turned more serious, "Should we stop him?"

"I guess."

----------

"Shinn, what happened then?" Kira asked in his normal tone.

"You stopped crying now?" Shinn asked, Kira nodded and smiled.

"Okay, well…"

-----------

_'Is this where he wants me to go?' _Rey thought as he walked down the secret stairway in Rau's office. Inside the Room of Darkness, it was of course, pitch black. Rey used his aura as a light and walked down the room until he stopped in front of a large dark orb.

_'So this is it?' _Rey thought as he sat on the floor. "I guess I'll just have to wait here."

**END CHAPTER **

----------

_A/n: Ch. 13 is complete! XD. Kira has finally appeared after being knocked out in a few chapters. So how was this one? Please review and tell me what you think! _

_P.S.: I would like to thank: xoxoanimeluber and ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice for reviewing the last chapter. I'm sorry if I haven't mentioned the others for reviewing the previous chapters, I just didn't have a lot of time! But now I'll try to thank everyone as the story goes on, since it's near the end and all. _


	14. Unexpected

_Ch.__ 14: Unexpected _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Gundam SEED Destiny. If I did, Shinn and Stellar would be together XD! _

_---------- _

_During the last chapter: _

_'Is this where he wants me to go?' Rey thought as he walked down the secret stairway in Rau's office. Inside the Room of Darkness, it was of course, pitch black. Rey used his aura as a light and walked down the room until he stopped in front of a large dark orb. _

_'So this is it?' Rey thought as he sat on the floor. "I guess I'll just have to wait here." _

_---------- _

"Well?" Kira asked Shinn to continue the story.

"Okay, this is what happened, a few months after that, Stellar and I became a couple-"

"That is _so _obvious…" Kira grinned.

_"_As I was saying…" Shinn continued after he was cut off by Kira, "the weird things started happening, and it all began with just one student."

"Who?" Kira interrupted again. Shinn twitched a bit, "I'm getting to that!"

"Fine…"Kira pouted as he promised to remain quiet.

"Alright, after a few months, Stellar and I were a couple. The whole school sort of noticed 'cause we spend a lot of time together." Shinn blushed a bit after saying that sentence, but then he continued, "So, it was our school dance…"

_Flashback _

_"Wow Shinn! Look at all the decorations!" Stellar exclaimed as she looked around the ballroom. Shinn smiled, "Yeah. I guess the teachers want it to be a special time for us." _

_"I can't wait! It's only two more days till the dance!" Stellar smiled as she held Shinn's hands, causing him to blush a bit. "Let's go! I betcha Meer is waiting for us!" Stellar then dragged Shinn to the halls. _

_Flashback (Pause) _

"How did you become friends with Meer?" Kira asked.

"Well, Meer was being bullied for the way she looked, (A/n: Before the Lacus makeover), so the girls and boys would always laugh at her and other horrible things," Shinn explained. "So one time, Stellar and I saw her crying outside the school fountain. We asked her what's wrong and she replied that she was being harassed by the other students- the calling names and bullying kind." Shinn grinned a bit before continuing explaining, maybe because of the memory. "So when these groups of kids came in and started the name-calling stuff, Stellar was enraged and started shouting at them; telling them to leave Meer alone. Trust me, I was surprised. So, we comforted her and all and she became a close friend of Stellar."

"Now I can see why you fell in love with Stellar…" Kira smiled, "It was because she was a strong person."

Shinn smiled, "Yeah, for that too. Anyways, on to the story!"

_Flashback (continued) _

_"Meer!" Stellar called out as she ran to the black haired girl. _

_"Oh…hey Stellar!" she greeted as she walked towards her. _

_"Are you going to the dance?" Stellar asked, still smiling. Meer nodded, "Yup! I already have my dress and everything. I just need a date…" Stellar gave a thoughtful look before facing Shinn. "Shinn, do you know anyone that doesn't have a date for the dance?" Shinn shrugged, "I dunno…I cant think of anyone." Meer pouted, then sighed, "Well, I'll just have to go alone then." _

_"You don't have too!" Stellar exclaimed, "I could ask one of my friends, Sting or Auel!" _

_"Huh?" Meer arched an eyebrow, "I don't even KNOW them!" _

_"But they're my friends! I'm sure one of them would want to go with you." Stellar implied. Meer sighed, Stellar was her friend. Trusting her, she nodded and Stellar smiled, "Alright! I'll go call them." She then ran to her room. Shinn was scratching the back of his head before facing Meer, "I guess she's desperate to find a date for you." _

_Meer smiled, "That's Stellar! Always a kind soul." _

_End Flashback _

"So…did Meer still look the same?" Kira asked.

"Yeah. She looks a _bit _like that Lacus girl you hang out with." Shinn replied.

"Oh."

_Flashback _

_"Hey Sting!" Stellar said in an enthusiastic voice. _

_"Hey Stellar," Sting greeted in a more casual way. _

_"Umm…I was wondering…will you go to a dance for my friend?" Stellar asked innocently as she twirled her finger on the phone cord. _

_"Who is it?" Sting asked. _

_"Well…she's just a friend, so will you take her? P-l-e-a-s-e?" Stellar begged as she used a sweet tone. Sting's eyes narrowed, he knew that Stellar was begging him, and he hated whenever she does a sweet tone. Giving up, he sighed, "Fine…but why couldn't you ask Auel?" _

_"Auel? He says that he can't come because he has a dance at his school on the same day." Stellar explained. Sting pouted, 'Man, and mine was last week!' he thought. "Alright, when is your dance?" _

_"This Saturday!" _

_"Fine, see ya there." Sting then hung up. _

_'Alright. Now to focus on my dance.' Stellar thought as she walked down the corridors. _

_A FEW DAYS LATER… _

_It was finally the day of the dance, many students were, of course, dancing, talking or eating. It was a masquerade dance so everyone had to wear a mask, and the cannot remove it until 8:30. _

_Stellar came in with a baby blue spaghetti strapped gown, with a blue lining around the waist. She wore a light blue mask along with white heels. 'Where could Shinn be?' she thought as she looked at the crowded room. No sign of Shinn. Sighing, Stellar walked to the center of the room. She then bumped into someone by accident, since the people kept pushing. _

_"Sorry!" Stellar exclaimed as she helped the boy up. _

_"It's alright," said a soothing voice. Stellar knew who that was. "Yasuhiko?" _

_"Hey Stellar," Yasuhiko greeted with a smile, he was wearing a white tux. _

_"Who's your date?" Stellar asked. _

_"I don't have one, but I'm still enjoying the party." he smiled. _

_"Alright, see ya later! I've gotta fine Shinn!" Stellar then ran through the crowd. _

_'That's right…you better find him.' Yasuhiko thought as he grinned before vanishing into the crowd. _

_Flashback (Pause) _

"Who was 'Yasuhiko'?" Kira asked as he placed his palm on his face. He was laying on the floor on his stomach.

"Yasuhiko was a friend of ours in the Literature class."

"Was he controlled by the darkness?"

"Just wait!"

_Flashback (continued) _

_"Shinn! There you are!" Stellar exclaimed as she ran towards him. _

_"Umm…and you are?" a mans voice asked. _

_'Wait…that isn't Shinns' voice,' Stellar thought as she knew exactly who that was, "Sting?" _

_Sting lifted his mask slightly to see Stellars' face, well, she was still wearing the mask. "So where is this girl?" _

_"Hmm…hold on…oh! There she is!" Stellar pointed at a pink haired girl the a purple evening gown. It was a strapless one with a sparkling design. "That has to be Meer; the one with the purple and white mask." Sting sighed, "Alright, here I go!" Sting walked over to Meer. _

_"Excuse me, are you Meer?" Sting asked as he tapped the girls shoulder. The girl looked at him and narrowed her eyes, "Do you know Stellar Loussier?" _

_"She's my friend." Sting replied, causing Meer to smile. _

_"Alright then! I'm her friend as well and the one that she set up the date with!" Meer smiled. _

_"So your umm…Meer Campbell?" _

_"Yup!" _

_"Okay then, let's dance!" the two walked into the dance floor. _

_TO SHINN… _

_"Where is Stellar?" he asked himself as he walked around the crowded room. Many girls were asking him to dance with them, but he didn't want to. Searching, he bumped into a friend of his. _

_"Shinn?" said the voice. _

_"Huh? Heine!" Shinn exclaimed as he greeted his friend. _

_"Who are you with?" Heine asked. _

_"I'm with Stellar. But I can't seem to find her…" Shinn replied sadly. Heine patted his back in a friendly way, "Don't worry! It's almost 8:15. So when everyone removes their mask, I'm sure that you'll see Stellar!" _

_"I guess your right…" he replied sadly. _

_"Come on! Enjoy the dance!" Heine grinned. _

_"Your right! Well, off I go!" and off he went to find Stellar. _

_SOMEWHERE AROUND THE BALLROOM _

_"Look at these people…dancing without a care in the world." said a dark voice. "But I'm gonna change all that as soon as Shinn and Stellar find each other. That makes finishing them off easier." _

_BACK TO STELLAR _

_"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! TIME TO REMOVE THE MASK!" shouted the intercom, which appeared to be Siegels' voice. Everyone did as they were told. Some were surprised to see who they were dancing with, and others…just smiled and laughed as the party continued. _

_'Finally, I can see Shinn easier." Stellar sighed as she took off her mask and looked around the room. She smiled as she saw Shinn near the punch bowl, frowning. 'I bet he thought that I wasn't here.' she thought as she ran to him. _

_"Shinn!" Stellar called as she hugged him from behind. _

_"Stellar? Is that you?" Shinn asked. _

_"Duh! Of course it's me!" She smiled as she held him tighter. _

_"Finally! I thought I'd never find you!" he laughed as he took her hand so that they can dance. _

_TO STING _

_"Your Sting Oakly?" Meer exclaimed as he removed his mask. _

_"Yeah…and your Meer Campbell?" he also exclaimed. The two were shocked about how they really looked, but later on laughed about it. They wouldn't let looks get in the way of their fun. _

_'Finally…I thought they'd never find each other…' thought a certain boy as he looked at Shinn and Stellar dancing, having fun. 'Now it's time!' _

_The boy jumped down from a ledge in the ceiling and landed in the center of the crowd, surprising Shinn and Stellar, along with everyone in the room. _

_"Yasuhiko?" Shinn and Stellar exclaimed in unison. What was up with him? _

_"Stellar, Shinn, it's about time that you leave." Yasuhiko said darkly. _

_"What do you mean?" Shinn asked. _

_"I mean it's time that you left this world!" Yasuhiko shouted as a dark beam came out of his body and started circulating the room. Everyone gathered to the center of the room, afraid. They didn't know what was going on. Siegel then came bursting in after he felt a strange power nearby. _

_"Oh no!" he exclaimed, "Everyone! Go to your dorms right now!" Without any second thoughts, the whole school marched away. It became a stampede! Everyone was gone, except Shinn and Stellar, who were holding on to each other. _

_"Loussier! Asuka! Get out of here!" Siegel ordered. But the two didn't listen because they couldn't hear him. _

_'What's going on?' he thought as he watched the two students still as statues. _

_'I'm scared, I'm scared…' Stellae thought repeatedly. _

"Don't be."

_'Who is it?' _

"Your conscious."

_'I'm not in the machine though…' _

"True, but I am always within you."

_'Fine…what should I do though?' _

"Use your powers."

_'Huh?' _

"Remember that incident? That made you, as well as Shinn, stronger."

_'What do I have to do?' _

"Believe in yourself."

_'Alright.' _

_Stellar clutched to Shinn as she felt something powerful from within. 'Alright, here I go!' A blue light came from her as it scattered throughout the room. Shinn then felt something within him too, so a red light came out from him and joined with Stellar's. It destroyed the dark aura that came from Yasuhiko. He fell to the ground, unconscious, as well as Stellar and Shinn, who used up too much power. _

_End Flashback _

"That was long," Kira yawned.

"Yes, but it was the first time that an incident like that happened to us." Shinn replied in a normal tone.

"So…how about this 'Sacred Room thing'?" Kira asked.

"This is what happened,"

_Flashback _

_Shinn and Stellar woke up after the incident. They were still in the ballroom. Siegel must've been blown back from the explosion. The two then walked to Yasuhiko's body and tried to make sure he was alright. But…he wasn't. He was dead. _

_"…Yasuhiko…?" Stellar muttered as she tried to wake him up. No response. _

_"He…he can't be…" Shinn whispered as he held his hand. Yasuhiko was like a brother to him, as well as Stellar. He and Shinn knew each other since the first days at the academy. Yasuhiko would always help him around. _

_"…how did he die?" Stellar asked, trying not to cry. _

_"I guess…when the darkness took over him, it used to much of his strength." Shinn sobbed. _

_"Yasuhiko…" _

_"What happened?" asked a voice. It was Mr. Siegel! _

_"Mr. Clyne…Yasuhiko is…" Stellar couldn't bring herself to say the words. _

_"…I know." Siegel replied. _

_The three grieved over him before Siegel carried the body out of the room. Meer came running in after she heard the noise, along with Sting and Heine. _

_"What happened?" Meer asked as she saw Shinn and Stellar crying. _

_"It's…Yasuhiko…" _

_The two told everyone the story, and they cried as well. Sting just felt sorry since he didn't really know the guy. Yasuhiko was known for being a guide to the younger students and was always happy, he never stopped smiling. _

_While crying, Shinn noticed something under the wall. He walked towards it a touched it. The dark flames went up and created a portal. The others followed. _

_"What's this?" Heine asked. _

_"I…think Stellar and I need to go through here." Shinn replied as he placed his hand through it. _

_"What? No way!" Sting exclaimed. He didn't want Stellar, who he cared about like a sister, going through any portal of darkness or anything! _

_"Sting. I really feel that Shinn and I need to go through here." Stellar reasoned. Sting trusted her and nodded. _

_"I'm going too!" Meer announced. _

_"Me three!" Heine added. _

_"Huh?" Shinn and Stellar exclaimed in unison. _

_"I ain't letting you two go anywhere dangerous without us around!" Heine grinned. Stellar and Shinn nodded before rushing in. Stellar though told Sting, "If we don't come back, let Mr. Siegel know that we only did this to save everyone." Sting nodded, holding back tears, 'Please be safe.' he thought before Stellar went in. _

_End Flashback _

"So what happened while you were inside?"

"…Meer and Heine died…" Shinn muttered sadly.

"Just…like my visions…" Kira mumbled.

Shinn nodded, "Yes. They died protecting us from a surprise attack in the Sacred Room. Stellar and I were the only ones that came out alive. But, after a while, Stellar and I started to fade away."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked. Shinn shrugged, "I'm not sure. But when we were in the sacred room, we touched this orb of light. Then this voice tells us something and it seemed that it absorbed our power. We then were teleported out of the room and into the nurses area. After that, we started to fade. I'm not sure how it happened though, I can't seem to remember."

"And everything went blank after the fading part?"

Shinn nodded.

"I won't fade, right?" Kira asked, Shinn shrugged, "I don't think so."

"How about the people? You know, Siegel, Auel, Sting…"

"Before we disappeared, we heard a voice telling everyone that we'll come back. So, here we are as you." Shinn explained, "I guess everyone believed in that."

"So, you're here because your work isn't done?"

"Yes," Shinn replied, "Stellar and I are needed again, and we need your help." Kira understood after hearing the whole story, "Alright. Let's go," before waking up back into the real world.

-----------

It was late at night. Lacus snuck into her dad's office with the cloak on.

_'Alright. It's time to get some info.' _she thought as she wondered around.

-----------

Rey was sitting down, waiting for the weapon to arrive. He then heard something moving inside, meaning that the gift was almost done, and he couldn't wait.

**END CHAPTER **

-----------

_A/n: Well, I just wanted to finish the story of Shinn and Stellar before I get back to Cagalli, Athrun, Kira, and Lacus. Hopefully this chapter wasn't too weird and it helped understand the story a bit more. As always, please review and I'll update ASAP! _

_Thank you: Anime Fan from an Anime deprived town, Tetsuni, IYGU, and Princess Ashes for reviewing the last chapter. I also like to thank everyone who reads this story, adds it to their favs, and puts it on their alerts! Thank you once again_


	15. Mysterious Child

_Ch.__ 15: Mysterious Child _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. But I do own some DVD's of it. _

_A/n: Thank you: Tetsuni, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, IYGU , Princess Ashes, and xoxoanimeluber for reviewing the last chapter! _

_----------- _

_During the last chapter: _

_Rey was sitting down, waiting for the weapon to arrive. He then heard something moving inside, meaning that the gift was almost done, and he couldn't wait. _

_---------- _

Rey was tapping his fingers on the floor, sighing as he was waiting and waiting and…waiting. But then, a dark smoke came out under the orb, forming a figure of what seemed to be a young woman. When the forming was complete, the woman had long, wavy brown hair with blue eyes. She was created with a white dress on, just to cover her. When she opened her eyes, she looked around, wondering where she was.

"Are you the one Rau talked about?" asked Rey as he walked toward her. The girl remained silent, but still backed away. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Rey assured as he continued to walk towards her. The girl didn't trust him though so she continued to walk forward, until she tripped backwards because she seemed weak. Rey hastily picked her up. She remained silent.

"Are you alright?" he asked. The girl replied by nodding. "Do you at least have a name?" Rey asked again, the girl this time replied shook her head a 'no'.

_'This is the present Rau gave me?' _Rey thought bitterly, he expected someone as powerful as Rau would give him something _better. _"Well," he sighed, "I guess I'll name you…Arisa Madain." The girl looked up at him, but didn't say a word. "So…you're okay with that name?"

She didn't reply, so he guessed that she was okay with it. Rey looked at her arm, as if she was holding something. _'What's that?' _he thought as he picked up the item, but Arisa quickly pulled away. She didn't want him near it. _'Is it a…doll?' _Rey continued to ask himself, since talking to Arisa would be pretty much pointless. The doll looked like…Arisa. It was like one of those 'collectors dolls'.

"Anways," Rey decided to say since it was getting pretty quiet. "Act as if you're a student in this academy. Your mission: Destroy Kira and Cagalli Hibiki."

Arisa stared, but she was listening.

"Just be careful around them, they shouldn't be taken for granted. They have the spirits of Stellar Loussier and Shinn Asuka." Rey continued as he crossed his arms. Arisa nodded and held her doll close as she opened a portal and walked into it. She was gone. Rey sighed, really, what _kind _of weapon was she?

----------

Lacus was in the library at exactly 1:15 in the morning. She was tired, but she wanted to continue looking for information from the past. _'Ugh! There's nothing here! I checked every book and there is still nothing!' _she screamed in her mind. She pounded the shelf in a hard away, making books fall out. Then, as if her prayers were answered, a book titled; 'The Dark Past' by different students. "What's this?" Lacus asked herself as she picked it up. She flipped through the pages and came across the first entry, by: Miriallia Haww. Lacus saw pictures of…Murrue, Mwu, Natarle and…nearly all the teachers in the academy! Lacus guessed that Miriallia was a student, or friend, of them. She looked like she was in kindergarten. She read one of the statements:

_"I remember what you told me before you left, 'I'll come back' you said in a whispered tone. I smiled and nodded, then you were gone. You were one of the students that was taken by the darkness. I was devastated, but…right now I'm okay. I know that you're watching over me. Wherever you are…" _

"What's this?" Lacus asked as she continued to flip through the pages. _'What kind of book is this?' _She continued to look through the pages and came across another entry.

_"This is my last day in the academy. Well, first year anyways! Tolle, you better be happy for me! Just kidding. Anyways, Shinn and Stellar, aka the hottest couple at school, are somehow gone! I asked Dearka, and he didn't know what happened either. Oh, and Dearka and I are dating now! You better not be mad! Anyways, beside Shinn and Stellar's disappearance, I noticed that Meer and Heine are missing too! What's up with the academy? I asked Mr. Clyne, and all he said was 'classified.' That's so weird…well, he said that they transferred or something. They were so cute together, and Heine and Meer were good people too. Also Yasuhiko, he did teach me everything I know! I hope I meet them again." _

"This must be recollections of past students, after the 'incidents'." Lacus decided as she placed the book back into the shelf. "What a sec!" she exclaimed. Lacus forgot that she was looking for information about the past! This has to be one! _'It is the only clue that I have…' _she thought as she placed the book into her bag. Lacus was ready to walk out until…

"Hello Ms. Clyne." said a voice. Lacus turned around, and her eyes widened. "Mr. Mwu?"

"Yup," Mwu replied with a grin. "What are you doing in your fathers' office with his most prized possession, the cloak?" he asked.

"Well-I-Uh…" Lacus didn't know what to say, all she knew was that she was busted!

"You're coming with me little missy!" Mwu said as he grabbed Lacus by the wrist. Lacus tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

_'Argh! I'll never give this book to Cagalli!' _Lacus thought as she continued to pull away. After some thinking, she grinned. A pink aura surrounded her as she thought of a way to escape, _'Illusions!' _

Mwu started to feel Lacus's wrist fade away, so he quickly turned around and saw…3 Lacus'! All in a cross armed- grinning position.

"So, Mwu, which is the real Lacus?" The three pink haired girls teased.

"Uh…" Mwu stuttered because he hated that trick!

"Good luck finding me!" the Lacus' laughed as they went into different directions in the hallway.

"Man! Now I have to chase them," Mwu groaned as he went into the left corner of the halls.

"You're the real Lacus!" Mwu exclaimed as he grabbed one of the girls from behind.

"HA HA!" The 'fake' Lacus said as she poofed away. It did leave a note saying, 'Ha ha! Try again!'

"ARRGH!" Mwu groaned in frustration. He then went into the center hallway and jumped on the other Lacus. The Lacus laughed and poofed away, leaving a note that said, 'Wrong again!'

_'Heh, now only one Lacus is left!' _Mwu thought with an evil grin. He went to the right hallway and looked around. It was pretty dark.

"You can't find me! You can't find me!" Lacus sang as she was somewhere in the darkness.

"I will find you! And I'll take that book you have!" Mwu shouted as he continued to look around. It was no use, it was too dark.

"Why are you so desperate for the book?" Lacus asked.

"Because you must never find out about the past!" Mwu replied.

"Too bad, history is repeating itself. Cagalli and Kira need to know about the past so they could stop it." Lacus reasoned as she clutched to the handle of the bag. She wouldn't let Mwu take it.

Mwu didn't know what to say. Lacus _was _right! The darkness was coming back, and Shinn and Stellar are the only people who can stop it.

Silence was between them.

"How did you know I was here?" Lacus asked to break the silence.

"Top secret," Mwu replied as he sat on the floor tired because he had to chase the fake Lacus'.

"You don't have to tell me," Lacus sighed, "But…what _do _you know about Shinn and Stellar that we don't?"

"What makes you think I know?" Mwu grinned.

"Because in this book, I read an entry from Miriallia Haww, stating that she knew Shinn and Stellar personally." Lacus reasoned.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Mwu asked as he tried to follow the sound of her voice.

"It has something to do with you because there is a picture. The picture shows Murrue, Natarle, you, and the Miriallia person. Along with Shinn and Stellar. And it also says here in her entry that you and Murrue _knew _Shinn and Stellar personally." Lacus continued.

Mwu sighed, "Really? What does the entry say?" He saw Lacus sitting on one of the shelves of the wall. He silently climbed it.

"It said:

_'Mwu told me that he talked to Shinn during the masquerade ball. He hasn't seen him either after that. I asked Murrue, who was a personal friend of Stellar, to tell me if she had seen her. No luck. I sighed, I was worried about the two of them! I mean…they were like my idols when I met them during kindergarten! Mwu said that he met Shinn in another school and Murrue met Stellar in another school too. I met them when Murrue had to baby sit me.'_."

Mwu grinned, he was so close to Lacus. Lacus didn't notice that he was just beside her since she was reading the book. "Gotcha!" he shouted as he jumped on her. But…she disappeared, just like the other fake ones. "Was that a fake Lacus too?" Mwu asked himself as he scratched his head. Sighing, he jumped off the shelf and walked back to his room, disappointed that he couldn't stop Lacus.

----------

"Cagalli, wake up!" Lacus shouted as she shook her.

"What...?" Cagalli asked sleepily as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. What would Lacus want three in the morning?

"I got some info!" Lacus smiled as she handed her the book.

"Really?" Cagali exclaimed as she quickly grabbed it from her. She flipped through the pages and read random entries before sighing, "What is this?"

"Entrees from the past!" Lacus replied in a happy tone.

"Uh…" Obviously Cagalli didn't get it. Lacus sighed before explaining.

"People who witnessed events from the past made this book." Lacus explained.

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "What does this have to do with Shinn and Stellar?"

"Read the entry: Miriallia Haww. She lost her boyfriend named Tolle to the darkness. And it seems that she had a relationship between Murrue, Mwu, Shinn, and Stellar!"

Cagalli's eyes widened, "Really?"

Lacus nodded. "It seems that Mwu and Murrue met Shinn and Stellar before they came to Genesis Psychic Academy."

"But…what I don't get it _why _the didn't tell us about the incident….even Natarle wouldn't tell us 'cause it's classified!" Cagalli muttered angrily.

Lacus shrugged, "I just don't get the whole relationship thing."

Cagalli clasped their hands together, "Tomorrow, we confront them! Make them tell what is going on and how they know Shinn and Stellar!"

Lacus smiled, "Alright. But right now, let's get some sleep!" Cagalli nodded before lying back into her bed. Lacus did the same thing.

-----------

Arisa looked around the empty halls, no one was awake.

_'Arisa, you must find the reincarnations of Shinn and Stellar,' _instructed a mysterious voice. Arisa nodded. The doll looked up at her as its eyes became red. The doll was controlling Arisa!

_'Remember what Rau said, seek and destroy.' _the doll continued to say.

"Find…destroy…" Arisa muttered as she continued walking down.

Tomorrow, that's when it will all begin.

**END CHAPTER **

_---------- _

_A/n: Well…this chapter was sorter than the last one…sorry about that. Anyways, Athrun hasn't appeared for a while, I think after 3-4 chapters. So, he'll be around in the next one. As for Kira, him too __J__. If you didn't get Miriallia's entries, don't worry, it'll be explained as well. As usual, please review for this chapter. __J_


	16. Wandering

_Ch.__ 16: Wandering _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

_A/n: I would like to thank Princess Ashes, Tetsuni, IYGU, and xoxoanimeluber for reviewing the last chapter! _

_---------- _

_During the last chapter: _

_Arisa looked around the empty halls, no one was awake. _

_'Arisa, you must find the reincarnations of Shinn and Stellar,' __instructed a mysterious voice. Arisa nodded. The doll looked up at her as its eyes became red. The doll was controlling Arisa! _

_'Remember what Rau said, seek and destroy.' __the doll continued to say. _

_"Find…destroy…" Arisa muttered as she continued walking down. _

_Tomorrow, that's when it will all begin. _

_---------- _

"Failed Mwu?" asked Natarle as she was sitting with the other teachers on a round table with the school symbol designed on it.

"Pardon me, Natarle. But that Lacus girl is good!" Mwu whined as he took a seat between Murrue and Natarle.

"Well, thanks to you, the students know more about the past!" Natarle complained as she crossed her arms, obviously mad.

"Natarle. You should calm down." Murrue suggested as she was tinkering with her glass of water.

"Why should I be calm?" Natarle shouted. "They're risking their lives out there! They should just be expelled from the academy so that the past doesn't repeat itself!" Murrue stood up, "It isn't their fault. These things just started happening. "

"Maybe it's a student?" Azreal shrugged. He was sitting on the other side of the table quiet, until the argument started.

"What makes you think that?" questioned Mwu.

"I…had these weird vibes coming from Rey." Azreal replied.

"Rey?" the three teachers exclaimed in unison. Azreal nodded, "I don't know if it's true though."

Everyone sighed, "I guess…we'll just have to figure this out on our own," Murrue sighed.

-----------

The next morning…

"Athrun! There you are!" exclaimed Fllay as she ran toward him.

"Huh?" Athrun said as Fllay just hugged him. 'What the heck is wrong with her?' he thought as he gave her an awkward look.

"I need to talk to you," she said as she twirled her hair.

"O…kaay," he sighed as Fllay led him to the library.

There was a silence between the two, since Athrun didn't know what Fllay wanted. After a while, he heard her sigh and she finally faced him.

"Athrun," she began.

"What do you want?" he interrupted.

"I just wanted to ask you an innocent question…" she pretended to cry. Athrun sighed, "Okay…what do you want?" he asked more _kindly. _

Fllay's happy expression soon changed into a more serious one. "What do you know…that I don't?" she asked as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Athrun's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I know that you're hiding something, Zala. You, Cagalli, Kira, and Lacus," Fllay grinned as she twirled her hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Athrun lied.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Fllay sneered, "I overheard you and Cagalli talking about this 'darkness thing' and that it has affected Kira. And who are Shinn and Stellar?"

Athrun didn't reply because he didn't trust Fllay, and she wouldn't understand it even if he told her. "Some things are better left unsaid." Fllay slammed her fist to the table, "Athrun! You're lying! Now tell me what's going on." she demanded.

Athrun just turned around and left for the exit. Fllay immediately noticed and reacher her hand out. A red aura shot out of her hand and hit Athrun on the back, stunning him for a while. Fllay walked towards him, grinning. She kneeled next to him and repeated her question, "What's going on in this academy? I wanna know what this darkness thing is!"

Athrun, who still didn't tell her, made a green aura around his arm. He then quickly got up and punched Fllay in the stomach. The green aura surrounded her, meaning after Athrun punched her, he took control of her body and placed her gently in the corner of the library. She was unconscious.

"Sorry Fllay," he said as he rubbed his fist. "But it's for the best." He walked out.

----------

Arisa walked out of a small corner in the academy, where she slept for a bit. Today was the day that she was going to find Kira and Cagalli and destroy them for good. _'Arisa…Are you ready?' _the doll asked. Arisa nodded as she walked down the hall.

"Excuse me!" shouted a voice. Arisa turned around and saw a girl with blond-like hair running down the hall. She was panting, but after a while, she got up and smiled, "Have you seen two girls named Mayura and Juri?" she asked, "I sorta lost them on out way to biology class!"

Arisa stared at her, obviously not replying.

"Err…Okay. Well, see you around!" she laughed nervously as she ran the other way.

_'Who the heck was that?' _the doll asked Arisa, but she shrugged. _'Okay. Let's forget about her for now and fulfill Rau's wishes! That's the only way that you'll become whole.' _

"Become…whole?" Arisa asked.

_'Yes. Don't you want to be like the other children? To be free and not be a pawn of the darkness?' _

Arisa nodded sadly. _'Then you'll never be that unless we destroy the twins! Then Rau will fulfill your wishes.' _

"Right…he…promised…,"she mumbled as she remembered exactly what he said.

_Flashback _

_"I shall leave you here," said Rau as he placed a doll into a dark orb. The orb absorbed it and he grinned, "I promise. When you destroy Kira and Cagalli, I'll make you a normal person. _

_End Flashback _

Arisa nodded and continued searching for them.

----------

"Oww…my head hurts…" groaned Fllay as she rubbed her head. It was 3:14 in the afternoon, about a few hours after Athrun knocked her out. "That jerk!" she exclaimed, "He didn't have to hit me so hard!" Getting up and brushing her skirt, she decided to look for Athrun, not only him, but the other three as well.

----------

Kira woke up after his encounter with Shinn. He stretched and yawned, also rubbed his arms. He felt so lazy because he's been in bed for so long. Looking around, he saw that Athrun was on the other bed, sleeping. "Athrun?" he called out as he shook him gently on the shoulder. Athrun opened one eye and then both when he saw that Kira was awake.

"You're alright!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed.

"Er…Yeah," Kira chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Man, you've been out of it for a while!" Athrun laughed. Kira laughed too, "Well, I'm back. So, where's Cagalli and Lacus?"

Athrun shrugged, "The last time I saw Cagalli was yesterday."

"Well, I guess we better look for her then. I don't want to make her worry about me anymore." Kira smiled as he and Athrun walked out of the room.

-----------

_'Shinn is gone. Stellar too, I wonder where they are…I asked some of their friends, but they don't know either. Everyone says that Shinn, Stellar, Meer, and Heine were in the masquerade dance….' _

Cagalli read an entry from the book. She yawned, she and Lacus have been reading ties from the past for a while, and they didn't get ANY of the entries!

"Are you done reading that?" Lacus asked as she placed her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her palm.

"Not yet. Did you get Miriallia's entries though?" asked Cagalli.

Lacus nodded, "It seems that she met Shinn and Stellar when Murrue had to baby sit her. It seems that Murrue had an urgent meeting, but since she had to watch her, she brought Miriallia along. So, I guess that's how Miriallia met them."

"But my question is, _how _did Murrue and Mwu meet them?" Cagalli asked again.

"Hmm…my guess is that they met during their younger years. Then they separated. Shinn and Stellar came to Genesis Psychic Academy, while Murrue and Mwu went to different ones. Then the two returned after Shinn and Stellar disappeared, so when Mwu says that he called Shinn…I guess he means that he called him or something." Lacus suggested.

"Well…that _is _the only conclusion that we have….until we talk to the teachers." Cagalli sighed. "By the way, have you seen them?"

Lacus shook her head.

"Man!" Cagalli groaned, "I can't read another entry! I barely understand anything!"

"Well, I guess we can hold on to the book. Until the confrontation anyways," Lacus shrugged. Cagalli nodded in agreement.

"Well, I guess we better go look for them." Lacus smiled.

----------

Arisa looked down the halls and heard random people chatting, but one conversation seemed to interest her.

"Murrue, why can't we just explain who they really are?" Mwu whined.

"Because we don't know what will happen once we tell them," Murrue reasoned as she arranged some papers on her desk. Mwu sighed, "Well, they're gonna find out sooner or later…"

_'The know Shinn and Stellar? Or Kira and Cagalli?' _The doll asked Arisa,

"I guess so…" Arisa replied blankly.

_'Let's…have a 'word' with them,' _the doll suggested with an evil smile.

"Yes. Let's go talk to them."

**END CHAPTER **

----------

_A/n: Some action begins next chapter. If your confused still, I'll point some things out: _

_1) __The doll holds Arisa's conscious. So, Arisa is sort of being controlled by it. Rau promised that when she kills Kira and Cagalli, Arisa will be free from the dolls control. _

_2) __When Miriallia was young, Murrue used to baby sit her. _

_Hope this helps, even if it's only a bit. As always, please review. _


	17. Falling

_Ch.__ 17: Falling _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

_----------- _

_During the last chapter: _

_Arisa looked down the halls and heard random people chatting, but one conversation seemed to interest her. _

_"Murrue, why can't we just explain who they really are?" Mwu whined. _

_"Because we don't know what will happen once we tell them," Murrue reasoned as she arranged some papers on her desk. Mwu sighed, "Well, they're gonna find out sooner or later…" _

_'The know Shinn and Stellar? Or Kira and Cagalli?' __The doll asked Arisa, _

_"I guess so…" Arisa replied blankly. _

_'Let's…have a 'word' with them,' __the doll suggested with an evil smile. _

_"Yes. Let's go talk to them." _

-----------

"Cagalli, where are you?" Kira called out as he and Athrun searched the busy halls.

"Kira, she can't hear you with all these people," Athrun sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he pouted. "But I can't wait to see her again!"

Athrun stared at him, and Kira noticed. "What's wrong with seeing my own sister?"

"Don't you remember?" Athrun asked. Kira gave an awkward look, "Remember what?"

"When you hugged Cagalli and called her 'Stellar'." Athrun answered as he started to walk ahead of him. _'Huh?' _Kira thought as he ran to him. "When did that happen?" Kira asked.

"You really don't remember?" Kira nodded.

"Well…one time, you just hugged Cagalli and called her 'Stellar', like you two were lovers or something," Athrun explained. Kira's eyes widened, "What? I really did that!" he exclaimed, Athrun only nodded. "I can't believe I did that! And to my own sister!" he shouted as everyone in the hall stared at him; thinking he was a crazy man.

"Kira…" Athrun called out to calm him down, but it Kira couldn't hear him.

"Will she be able to face me? Will she still think that I'm her lover or something?" Kira continued as he banged his head on the wall with shame.

"Kira…" Athrun repeated, voice a little louder.

"Wait! It isn't my fault! It's Shinn's! I know! I'll tell Cagalli that it _was _Shinn, that way, she won't have to act so weird around me!" Kira planned.

"KIRA!" Athrun shouted. Kira stared at him, "What?"

"Cagalli _knows _that it was Shinn who hugged her, so calm down," Athrun sighed in relief as Kira finally calmed down.

"Really…?" Kira asked with hope in his eyes, Athrun nodded as Kira smiled. "Okay, at least there won't be that much tension between us."

"Want to go look for her now?" Athrun asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Kira smiled as he walked away.

-----------

"Hello," said a shallow voice. Mwu and Murrue turned around a saw a young girl holding a doll, grinning.

"Err…can I help you?" asked Mwu with an uncertain tone; he felt something strange from the girl.

"I couldn't help myself, but I heard something about Kira and Cagalli, am I right?" she grinned.

_"Maybe…" _Mwu lied.

"Who are you anyways?" Murrue interrupted as she walked between Mwu and Arisa. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Arisa." Arisa replied with a sweet smile. "And this is my doll," Arisa held it up to show it to them, "Isn't she pretty?"

"She looks…just like you," Murrue answered with a smile. Her smile then turned to a more serious expression, "But, why did you eavesdrop on us?"

Arisa tilted her head to the side a bit, "What do you mean?"

"You said that you heard something about Kira and Cagalli," Mwu answered as he crossed his arms. Arisa smiled, "Yes. You see, I'm looking for them. I need…to have a _word _with them."

"And why do you wanna talk to them?" Murrue asked.

"Secret."

_'I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling about this girl…' _Mwu thought. He then walked up to her and took a good look at her. "I haven't seen you around here before…"

"New student," Arisa replied quickly. She knew that he was on to something.

"Okaaay…" Mwu sighed. "Why would we have a new student when we are in the middle of the year?"

"Is it that weird?" Arisa asked as she held her doll tighter.

Murrue and Mwu nodded.

"Well, I don't have to tell you everything if I don't want too," Arisa smirked.

"Well, you _have _too since we are teachers," Murrue replied.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then we get your butt outta here," Mwu answered sharply.

Arisa pretended to cry, "How mean. I'm a new student and this is how the teachers treat me?"

"Cut the act. Where are you from?" Mwu interrupted. Arisa grinned, "I don't want to tell you. I just want to know where Shinn and Stellar are." Mwu and Murrue's eyes widened, "You know Shinn and Stellar?" Murrue asked surprised. A new student knows them?

"Ah!" Arisa quickly covered her mouth, _'Did I just say their names!' _

_'Secrets out,' _the doll told Arisa.

"Alright. Who are you, really?" Murrue demanded as she slammed her palm to the desk.

"Sorry, I'm still not telling." she repeated as she walked closer to them. Mwu and Murrue backed away.

_'Kill them if they don't tell you,' _the doll instructed. Arisa's eyes turned darker, "Yes."

"Yes to what?" Mwu asked.

"Oh, nothing. Now tell me, where are Shinn and Stellar!" Arisa demanded as a dark aura started to overcome her.

_'She's…no ordinary girl. She's a…being from the darkness!' _Murrue exclaimed. _'Kira…Cagalli!' _

-----------

"Is she in there?" Lacus asked Cagalli as she walked out of the library. Cagalli shook her head. "No, but I did some books on the ground. Seems like there was a fight," Cagalli sighed.

"We already looked nearly everywhere…"Lacus sighed. She then gave a thoughtful look, she after that, she smiled, "I think I know where she is! In the teacher's lounge!"

"Well…that is the only place where we haven't checked yet, let's go!" Cagalli smiled as she and Lacus headed for the teacher's lounge.

-----------

"Get outta here!" Mwu shouted as he shot a ball of fire at her. Arisa just pushed it away as it hit the wall.

"You didn't answer my question yet!" Arisa screamed as she ran behind Mwu, placed her hand on his back, and blasted him to the nearby desk.

"Mwu!" Murrue called out. She was going to run towards him, but Arisa warped in between them. "So, where are they?" she repeated.

"I-I don't know…,"Murrue stuttered. Was she going to kill her?

"I know you know!" Arisa screamed again. _'Just kill her!' _the doll demanded.

Arisa made a dagger come out of no where, she was going to stab Murrue. _'If she won't tell you, threaten to kill her!' _

"Die!" Arisa then aimed the dagger at Murrue's heart, but she jumped back and warped away.

"Wha-!" Arisa exclaimed as she tried to look for her. "She can't hide from me forever…"

Arisa then walked to where Mwu's body was, but it was gone. "Damn, she took it."

-----------

"Back already?" Rey asked as he saw Rau walk out of a portal.

"Yes. Surprised?" Rau asked. Rey nodded, "So, where did you go?"

"I just visited the Sanctuary." Rau replied as he sat comfortably on his desk.

"Sanctuary?" Rey cocked his head to the side in confusion, "What Sanctuary?"

"The sanctuary where all this happened."

Rey walked closer to Rau, "You mean, where Shinn and Stellar began to fade away?" Rau nodded. "But, why go there? Don't you get weak the closer you are if you're a being of darkness?"

"Yes, but I wanted to try to destroy it," Rau smirked.

"Why bother? You could just die if you go there," Rey said rather harshly. Rau narrowed his eyes at him, "But it was worth a try, wasn't it? Even Gilbert wanted to destroy it."

Rey's eyes widened, "Gilbert tried to destroy it?" Rau nodded, "The people who built this academy also built a sacred area beneath it. There was no name for it, so they just called it a 'Sanctuary'." he explained. "The people made that just incase darkness wanted to overcome it."

"What do you mean? They knew about the darkness?" Rey asked in confusion.

"The people who built this were the first psychics. They wanted more people to become like them, so they built this. However, another being- a.k.a Gilbert- found out about the academy, so he tried to take it over. The Sanctuary held enough power to destroy him though."

"But I thought the first principal destroyed Gilbert." Rey implied.

"True, but how did he know about Gilbert?" Rau grinned. "Where did he get all that power?"

Rey shrugged. "Exactly. The Sanctuary sent him to destroy him. It also gave him enough power to destroy Gil."

"The Sanctuary is that powerful?" Rey asked.

"Yes."

"But…it cost that man his life…" Rey said in a sad tone.

"Because the Sanctuary's power was too powerful, it also explains why Shinn and Stellar are back." Rau explained as he took a sip from some coffee he made.

"What do you mean?"

"The Sanctuary is like the school's guardian. It sensed that trouble would come again, so it reincarnated Shinn and Stellar, who is now known as Kira and Cagalli." he finished.

"This…Sanctuary is really something," Rey said in surprised. "But it still doesn't explain why Shinn and Stellar faded away."

"Do you really want to know?" Rau asked, Rey nodded.

"It's because they used all there strength. They actually _should _be dead, but it seems that it saved them for future purposes."

"Hmph." was all Rey could say.

"So, how's that weapon?" Rau asked.

"Arisa?"

"You named her Arisa?" Rey could tell that he was grinning a bit. "You actually named her?"

"You got a problem with that?" Rey asked as he narrowed his eyes to him.

"No, of course not."

"I sent her out to find Kira and Cagalli, no luck though." Rey answered as he crossed his arms and looked out the window. Rau didn't say anything, he just stayed quiet as he joined Rey to look outside. _'Hopefully, this will work.' _

-----------

Mwu opened his eyes weakly, only to see Murrue in front of him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I think so…" he groaned. He looked around to find himself laying on Murrue's lap. "Where are we?"

"I his us in the meeting room; Arisa can't find us since she doesn't know where the room is." Murrue sighed.

"I can't believe I got beaten by a girl…" he tried to laugh a bit. Murrue chuckled a bit, "She wasn't an ordinary girl."

"I guess you're right. Hey Murrue, I think I can walk now."

"Are you sure?" Murrue asked in concern, Mwu nodded. She slowly helped him up, when he stood on his own, he stretched a bit. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "Just a bit sore, but I'm sure I'll be okay. Let's get outta here." he assured.

"Okay."

-----------

"Damn…damn…damn!" Arisa screamed as she banged her fist on the bathroom wall.

_'Calm down! You'll never get anywhere if you let your rage control you,' _the doll said. "But…I was so close!" Arisa shot back.

_'I know, but right now you have to calm down. You do want to be free from the darkness and Rau, right?' _

"…Yes," Arisa replied sadly.

_'Then just do as I say, and that will happen.' _

"Just…do as you say…and it will happen…," Arisa repeated and her eyes went darker. She was back to being controlled by the doll.

_'Now, let's go 'warp' to where they are.' _

Arisa nodded, and in a second, she was gone.

-----------

It was late at night, and Athrun and Kira still couldn't find Lacus and Cagalli.

"Athrun…it's already 9:00. Everyone should be in bed by now," Kira whined. "Don't you think the girls are in their dorms?"

"Please, as if they would go to sleep when they found a lot of information about the past," Athrun said as he walked ahead of Kira, but he caught up to him.

"Then where are they?" Kira asked.

"Isn't that why we're searching?"

"…you suck."

Kira was already tired, he wanted to look for Cagalli, but…still.

-----------

Murrue and Mwu were walking down the 'billion' stairway to their own rooms, (the elevator wasn't working, and they were trying to save some power, their rooms were nearby anways) Murrue felt a chill run up her spine, so she quickly turned around, only to find a 'seemingly' calm Arisa.

"A-Arisa?" Murrue stuttered.

"Miss me?" Arisa asked sarcastically, "You still didn't answer my question!"

"Mwu- run!" Murrue instructed as she pushed him into a room.

"Wha-?" he asked, but before he got his answer, the door was locked.

_'Mwu is too weak to fight now, so I guess it's up to me,' _Murrue thought as she faced Arisa, who was floating way up high.

"You still won't tell me?" Arisa asked.

"What do you think?"

"I hate people like you…" she growled as she summoned thorns around Murrue, she was now trapped.

"Damn…" Murrue muttered as she tried not to touch the thorns.

"Going once…" Arisa counted as the thorns started going closer to Murrue. Murrue knew what she was going to do, she was going to crush her with all the thorns if she didn't answer Arisa's question.

"Going twice…"

"Murrue!" two voices exclaimed. Arisa looked down and saw Cagalli and Lacus.

"Lacus! Cagalli!" Murrue shouted. _'What are they doing here?' _

"What's going on?" Lacus exclaimed. Cagalli pointed at Arisa. "I think that girl is trying to kill Murrue!"

"Let's go, Cagalli!" Lacus then warped them to where Murrue was.

"Girls, you gotta get away from here!" Murrue instructed.

"Don't worry, we'll get you outta here!" Cagalli assured as she destroyed the thorns around Murrue. "Thank you," She smiled.

"Don't thank us yet," Lacus said, "We still have to destroy her!"

_'They're going to escape!' _the doll shouted, _'Destroy Cagalli! This is your chance!' _

"R-right!" Arisa said as she flew down to where Cagalli was. "Huh?" Cagalli exclaimed as she saw Arisa charging down on her. Two blades appeared in Arisa's arms and she cut/pushed Cagalli down the stairway. Cagalli didn't know what to do because of the pain in her stomach area where Arisa cut her.

"CAGALLI!" Lacus screamed as she saw her falling from the handles of the stairway.

"CAGALLI!" Athrun and Kira exclaimed as they just entered the room, only to see Cagalli falling about 50 ft. in the air.

"…goodbye…" Arisa muttered as she saw her fall.

_'Is this…the end?' _

**END CHAPTER **

-----------

_A/n: Thank you: Tetsuni, IYGU, Princess Ashes, xoxoanimeluber, and ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice for reviewing the last chapter. And I also like to thank everyone else for reading, adding it to their favorites, and putting it on their alerts! Thanks for the support! I'm also sorry if the ending was a 'little' but rushed, or if there wasn't enough action…but, thank you for reading it anyways and please review! _


	18. Sorrow

_Ch.__ 18:Sorrow_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

_----------- _

_"CAGALLI!" Lacus screamed as she saw her falling from the handles of the stairway._

_"CAGALLI!" Athrun and Kira exclaimed as they just entered the room, only to see Cagalli falling about 50 ft. in the air._

_"…goodbye…" Arisa muttered as she saw her fall._

_'Is this…the end?' _

_------------_

Cagalli thought it was the end, Kira, Lacus, Athrun-no one can save her. But…there was one person who could, but she wasn't answering her.

"Stellar…I'm sorry…" Cagalli muttered as she knew that she wouldn't be able to complete their mission. Cagalli was ready to die, until…

_Void _

_"What?" Cagalli felt like she was absorbed into something. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a void of white. There was nothing and no sound; she was alone. _

_"Hello?" Cagalli called out, her voice echoed; but there was no response. _

_'Am I dead…?' she thought as she kneeled down. 'I can't be! This can't be over!' _

_'You're not dead.' answered a girl's voice in a comforting tone. _

_"Who's there?" Cagalli demanded as she quickly stood up and looked around, only to find no one. _

_'Was I gone that long?' the voice giggled. _

_Cagalli's eyes widened, she finally knew who the person was. "Stellar?" _

_'About time! I thought you forgot about me completely!' Stellar laughed. _

_"Where are you?" _

_'I'm right here.' _

_A flash of light came from behind Cagalli. She felt someone behind her, it was Stellar. They were back to back, hands laced together. _

_"I'm…still alive?" Cagalli questioned as she tightened her grip on Stellar's hand. _

_"Of course you are. I saved you in time," Stellar replied as she loosened the grip a bit. _

_"But…how did you save me? I thought you were gone for good after the incident." Cagalli muttered sadly. _

_"Please, as if the intruder can get rid of me quickly!" Stellar laughed. _

_"Yeah…" Cagalli chuckled weakly. _

_"Cagalli, don't feel so sad. I'm still here, so you haven't failed me yet!" _

_"But…I'm being defeated by this weird girl!" Cagalli exclaimed. "And I've been wounded! There is no way that I could fight her in this condition." _

_Blood dripped from Cagalli stomach. She clenched it in pain; trying to stop it from bleeding-but it was pointless. _

_"Cagalli, you won't die from that wound." Stellar assured as she kneeled down and touched the floor. In a flash, they were in the middle of the ocean. "Cagalli, wash your wound with the water." _

_Cagalli did what she was told and cupped her hands, reaching for the water. She winced in pain a bit, but a blue aura covered her stomach and the wound was gone. _

_"What?" Cagalli exclaimed as she felt no pain. Even the scratch on her uniform was gone. _

_"See? You're better already!" Stellar smiled as the water faded away. _

_"Stellar, what do you want me to do?" Cagalli asked as she tried to reach for her hand, (they are still back to back). _

_"Don't worry about that. Right now, I want you to destroy Arisa." _

_"Destroy her?" Cagalli exclaimed. She has never destroyed anyone before! _

_"She is a pawn of the darkness." Stellar reasoned. _

_"But…she's in the air! I can't fly!" _

_"Don't worry about that." Stellar smiled. "Right now, we have to destroy her." _

_"But…" Cagalli turned her head to face her, but a flash blocked her. _

_End _

When Cagalli opened her eyes, she saw that she was still falling. She has just spoken to Stellar, and she said that she was going to be alright.

"Stellar…you better be right!"

_'Don't worry! Just close your eyes…' _Stellar instructed. Cagalli did what she was told. She felt a pain in her back that eventually disappeared. She didn't feel herself falling…in fact…she was floating in the air! Cagalli looked back and saw angel like wings behind her. She gasped in amazement.

"Cagalli…has wings!" Lacus exclaimed as she looked below the balcony; only to find Cagalli flying in the air.

"NO! My sister is dead and now she's an angel! She's going to heaven and leaving me all alone!" cried Kira. Athrun hit him on the head.

"NO! Cagalli just had wings! She ain't dead!" Athrun shouted. Kira wiped a tear off his eyes.

"Really?"

Athrun nodded.

"If you say so…but how did Cagalli get wings?" Kira asked in confusion.

_'Stellar…' _said a voice within.

"Shinn, is that you?" Kira asked.

_'Of course! Stellar just used her power to create wings for Cagalli.' _Shinn said rather bitterly, but his voice softened up a bit.

"Stellar…she's a wonder." Kira sighed.

"You're going down!" Cagalli screamed as she flew up. Her wings were surrounded in a blue aura as she flew up. She then summoned too blades from her wrist and slammed right into Arisa. Arisa groaned in pain as she was thrown right into the wall.

"Kira. I want you to get Mwu and Murrue out of here." Cagalli demanded. Kira nodded and grabbed Murrue- along with Mwu who was still in the closet- to another room.

"I'll stay here and watch over Cagalli!" Lacus said as Kira and Athrun nodded. The two boys and teachers ran out.

_'Cagall…please be careful.' _Lacus prayed.

"Damn…she's too strong!" Arisa groaned as she clenched onto her wounded shoulder. "I'll have to take her on outside." Arisa then opened a portal and entered it, Cagalli then flew in and followed.

"They're gone!" Lacus exclaimed as she tried to look for them, but no one was there.

-----------

"Uh-oh," Rau muttered as he looked up at the ceiling. Rey walked closer to him in curiosity. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're coming." Rau answered as he opened a secret door next to his bookcase.

"Who's coming?"

"Cagalli and Arisa."

Rey's eyes widened, "Where are they going?"

Rau shrugged. Obviously he didn't know, but he had a good feeling of where they would be. "I'm guessing Arisa is taking Cagalli to where she was created."

Rey didn't reply. He could care less of what would happen- either Arisa or Cagalli, or maybe both would die, Arisa was just a weapon; and Cagalli was the enemy.

"I think I'll see Cagalli after the battle." Rau grinned as he gave a thoughtful look.

"Why do you want to do that?" Rey asked.

"No reason really."

-----------

"C'mon! I know you're out there somewhere!" Cagalli screamed. She was in a dark room; in other words, she was lost.

"We're playing a game." Arisa teased. Cagalli looked around the room, but she couldn't find anyone. "What do you mean?"

"It's called 'Hide and Seek'." Arisa pointed out as she clutched her doll tighter.

Cagalli growled, "I have no time for games!" _What the heck is up with this girl? _

"I just wanna play…" Arisa whined. Cagalli could hear small sobs coming out of nowhere.

_'Stop playing games and just kill her already!' _the doll screamed as it's eyes glowed red.

"But…"

_'Do it! Or you'll never get your wish from Rau!' _

Arisa took a deep breath and nodded. Her eyes glowed red as she spread her arms out and summoned two large shurikens. "Say goodbye…"

_'At this rate…I'll never find her!' _Cagalli thought as she rubbed her head in frustration.

_'Cagalli…I feel something coming.' _sensed Stellar as Cagalli felt she was behind her.

"What is it?"

_'I think it's…CAGALLI! LOOK OUT!' _

Cagalli felt Stellar disappear as she turned around, only to see a shuriken flying at her. The wings appeared again and Cagalli flew back.

"Where did that come from?" Cagalli exclaimed as she summoned to blades to her hand. She looked up and saw another shuriken flying at her-- so she flew back. Arisa swooped down and summoned them both to her hands. She gave Cagalli a deadly glare. "It's about time for you to go, Stellar!" she yelled.

"What?" Cagalli sounded astonished as she heard Arisa call out Stellar's name.

Arisa came flying at her with the two shurikens. She threw one at Cagalli; who was too surprised to move. The shuriken hit a part of Cagalli's wings. Cagalli knew she heard someone wince in pain.

"Stellar, are you alright?" Cagalli asked.

_'Y-yeah…just a cut, that's all…' _Stellar assured. Cagalli nodded as she launched as Arisa with the blades.

Arisa jumped back and threw her weapon at Cagalli again--who swiftly dodged it and launched at Arisa. The blade cut her on the shoulder. Arisa winced in pain as she clutched it and flew down to the floor. Cagalli launched at her again and cut a side of her waist; since Arisa didn't have her shurikens to protect her. The doll flew out of a small bag Arisa had on the side. She gasped.

"What the?" Cagalli exclaimed as she flew down and grabbed the doll. She looked at it for a while, then her eyes widened in shock…the doll looked just like Arisa! _'That's must be what's controlling her!' _Stellar informed. _'Quick Cagalli, destroy it!' _

Cagalli nodded as she flew back and grabbed a shuriken on the floor. She held it up, ready to cut the doll. Arisa noticed and warped to her. "Stay away from her!" she screamed as she grabbed one of her weapons on the ground and prepared to launch it to Cagalli. Cagalli made haste and cut the doll in half. The shuriken was near Cagalli's head, then stopped. Arisa's eyes widened as she felt dark ashes falling from her body.

"No…" she whimpered as she pushed Cagalli away and held the broken doll--the doll that held her freedom. "My…wish will…never come true…" she cried as she held it tight to her.

"Arisa…" Cagalli whispered in pity as she watched her fall into pieces. _'It's alright Cagalli' you did the right thing. At least she's free from the enemy.' _

Arisa looked up at Cagalli with sorrow in her eyes. She then closed them as she fell face down to the floor and the dark smoke took her body. In a few seconds, she was gone.

"Stellar, let's go." Cagalli said as she felt Stellar nodding. She was about to escape through a portal that Arisa left open, until someone stopped her.

"Tsk, tsk. Poor Arisa, it's such a shame that you had to finish her off that way."

Cagalli turned around and saw Rau standing where Arisa faded.

"Mr. Rau?" Cagalli exclaimed as she grabbed a shuriken on the floor.

"Cagalli, you would hurt one of your teachers?" Rau asked in a sad tone.

"I knew something was wrong the moment a met you!" Cagalli shrieked as she held the weapon up to defend herself if Rau was planning on an attack.

Rau pouted, "Whatever. I just wanted to know how you handled Arisa, that's all."

"I highly doubt that."

Rau shrugged, "Suit yourself." he then warped away.

"Wait!" Cagalli shouted; but he was gone.

"Cagalli?" shouted a voice. Cagalli turned around and saw Kira running towards her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay! I thought you were a goner!" he cried as he hugged her. Cagalli blushed a bit, then smiled. "I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for Stellar!"

Her eyes then widened, "Stellar!"

She hasn't heard her speak in a while. She only nodded as if she was in pain. Cagalli hoped that nothing happened to her.

"C'mon! The portal Lacus opened might close soon!" Kira said to snap Cagalli out of her thoughts.

"Portal?"

"That's how I got here."

Cagalli nodded. "Alright. Maybe I can speak to Stellar on the other side."

**END CHAPTER**

-----------

_A/n: Sorry if this chapter was a bit late. I had to study for finals! XP….it really sucks, lol. For some reason, it was a bit hard for me to write this chapter…maybe because of the action scenes. Anyways, review please! _

_Thank you: _

_Tetsuni _

_IYGU _

_Random and random _

_and Kiheada for reviewing the last chapter! _


	19. Flirtation

**_Ch.__ 19: Flirtation _**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

_**A/n:** You'll find out why it's called "Flirtation" later on. _

-----------

_During the last chapter: _

_She hasn't heard her speak in a while. She only nodded as if she was in pain. Cagalli hoped that nothing happened to her. _

_"C'mon! The portal Lacus opened might close soon!" Kira said to snap Cagalli out of her thoughts. _

_"Portal?" _

_"That's how I got here." _

_Cagalli nodded. "Alright. Maybe I can speak to Stellar on the other side." _

-----------

Kira and Cagalli walked put of the portal into the teachers lounge. Inside, Mwu and Murrue were sitting on the sofa, Athrun was reading a book, and Lacus was just sitting on a chair tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk. When Kira and Cagalli came out, the all looked up, smiled, and ran towards them.

"Cagalli, I'm so happy that you're okay!" Lacus squealed as she hugged her tightly; so tightly, that Cagalli couldn't breath.

"Lacus…you're…chocking me!" Cagalli cried. Lacus gasped and quickly let go, only to make Cagalli fall on the floor to pant for some air.

"How was the battle?" Athrun asked as he walked up to them. Cagalli stood up and smiled, "A-Okay! That weirdo girl has just been destroyed." She then winced in pain from her shoulder and fell to the ground. Everyone ran up to her.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" Kira asked in concerned.

"Does it LOOK like I'm okay?" Cagalli asked sarcastically as she groaned.

"No need to be sarcastic…" Kira grumbled as he tried to help Caglli up.

"I--I think it's an effect from all the power Stellar and Cagalli used." Mwu said as he examined Cagalli's back. There were to huge scratch marks on her robe, probably from the wings.

"Cagalli, what happened to Stellar?" Kira demanded as he rested her on the sofa.

"I--I don't know," she panted. "I lost contact with her…after the battle."

Everyone gasped, "Without Stellar, we'll never defeat this thing!" Murrue reasoned.

"Stellar…" Lacus whispered as she looked at Cagalli in pain. "Stellar did everything to help Cagalli fight that girl…what--what if her power made her disappear?" Lacus exclaimed.

"That…that can't be true," Kira defended. "Stellar is **part **of Cagalli! If Stellar is gone, Cagalli should've been gone too!"

_'Let me find Stellar.' _

"Shinn?" Kira questioned.

_'Yeah, Stellar must be resting within, so that's why she isn't responding to us.' _Shinn continued. Kira nodded as he closed his eyes and held Cagalli's hand. Cagalli was fast asleep; tired from the last battle. A red aura surrounded Kira and went onto Cagalli. Cagalli groaned a bit as she felt someone going inside her--she was unaware that it was Shinn. Kira remained still as everyone watched what Kira was doing.

-----------

_"Stellar?" Shinn called out in Cagalli's mind, but there was no answer. Shinn walked around the empty void until he felt something splash beneath his feet. Shinn looked down and found himself standing on a puddle of water--that meant the Stellar was nearby. She DID love water. _

_He continued walking until he saw a girl with blond hair and a blue dress laying on top of the water; he quickly ran towards her. "Stellar!" he called out, but she still didn't respond. Shinn slowly picked her up and continued calling out to her. After a while, she slowly opened her eyes and looked up, only to see a concerned Shinn. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked softly as he held her hand. _

_"Y--yeah…," Stellar smiled weakly as she held his hand tighter. _

_"You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard." Shinn smiled as he knew that she was okay. Stellar laughed weakly, "I'm sorry, Shinn. But…Cagalli wouldn't be able to win the battle if I didn't summon the wings or her weapons." _

_"Stellar…" he mumbled. _

_"Don't worry Shinn. I'll be alright…until we're free." Stellar continued smiling. "Remember what the Sanctuary told us before we were reborn into Cagalli and Kira?" _

_Shinn smiled and nodded at the thought. "'We'll be free to go to the afterlife. Once we defeat the darkness for good.' It's kind of sad that we'll have to say goodbye to Kira and Cagalli though." _

_"That's why we didn't tell them, remember?" Stellar teased a bit. _

_"Well…I've kinda gotten close to Kira." Shinn sighed. _

_"Yeah…Cagalli and I are kind of close too." _

_"But…I'm sure that they will understand." Shinn smiled as he helped Stellar stand up. He then hugged her tightly. "They're…really good people." _

_Stellar returned the hug, "I agree." The two hugged a bit longer until the finally let go, but they still held hands. _

_"We should return to out regular hosts or they might worry." Stellar suggested sweetly. Shinn nodded in agreement. "I'll see you on the other side." _

_----------- _

"How much longer…?" Lacus sighed out of boredom as she rested her head on her arms.

"Shh! It takes time!" Mwu answered impatiently. Finally, Kira gasped as Shinn returned to his body. Cagalli slowly woke up as well.

"How are you?" Athrun asked Kira; who was rubbing his head. "I'm alright." Kira replied as he stopped.

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Lacus asked. Cagalli jumped up. "Yeah…in fact--I feel better then ever!" she exclaimed.

"Shinn must've awakened Stellar!" Kira exclaimed.

"Yeah, I feel as if I've been restored!" Cagalli continued as she stretched a bit. Everyone sighed in relief.

"Hey, Cags, Why don't you talk to Stellar a bit more?" Lacus suggested. Cagalli nodded, "Yeah, even though I feel great…a I guess a _little_ sleep wouldn't hurt." She could talk to Stellar while shewas asleep anyways. Cagalli then walked out the wooden doors and down the hall. Everything was quiet until…

"Umm…I think I'll go with her." Lacus yawned as she too went out the door. Now only Athrun, Mwu, Murrue, and Kira were left.

"I'll take Mwu to his room. You guys need your rest." Murrue sighed as she and Mwu left.

Kira glanced to the corner and saw Athrun crossing his arms as if he was mad. Curious, Kira walked up to him. "Hey Athrun, is something wrong?" he asked.

"We're acting like nothing happened." Athrun replied simply as he didn't face Kira. Kira sighed. "I know. But we need to focus on the spirits of Shinn and Stellar, so we can't just reminisce on what happened."

Athrun nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right…but…I'm just worried about what will happen in the future."

Kira laughed a bit. "Yeah, me too. I mean, who knows how long Shinn will remain in me?"

Athrun laughed a bit as well after what he said.

"C'mon Athrun, let's go."

Athrun followed Kira out the door, for another eventful day has passed by.

-----------

Cagalli was sleeping peacefully in her room--that is until someone kicked her off the bed. Cagalli looked up in shock as she saw a grinning Fllay looking down on her.

"Morning Cagalli." she greeted as if nothing was wrong.

Cagalli yawned, "What do you want? It's two in the morning…"

"I just wanna know about this whole 'darkness' thing." Fllay answered simply as she crossed her arms and glared at Cagalli. Cagalli narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't _pretend _that you don't know! I heard you and Athrun talking about it a few days ago!" Fllay practically screamed at her, causing the other students around the room to wake up.

"What happened?" what student asked as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She looked around as saw Cagalli on the floor and Fllay arguing with her. "Hey you guys, stop!" she shouted as she ran towards them and held Fllay back; knowing how violent she can be when she loses her temper.

"Ah! Let go, Asagi! I'm not done talking to her!" Fllay demanded as she flailed her arms around.

"Fllay, you should be asleep by now! Don't disturb the other students!" Asagi reasoned. Asagi's friends, Juri and Mayura hopped out of bed and went to Asagi.

"Asagi…did Fllay lose her temper again?" Mayura asked blankly.

"Duh! Why do you think I'm trying to calm her down?" Asagi asked sarcastically.

"Hibiki, tell me what's going on!" Fllay demanded as she stopped squirming from Asagi's hold.

Cagalli remained silent, she didn't want Fllay involved in what was going on at the school.

Juri called a teacher to help calm down the situation, and that teacher was Natarle.

"What's going on here?" Natarle shouted at the girls.

Everyone shrugged. "Fllay just started screaming at Cagalli, that's all I know." Juri shrugged.

Natarle sighed. "Alright…break it up everyone. Just go back to sleep." Natarle then glared at Fllay. "Ms. Allster, you're coming with me."

Fllay nodded slowly and walked out of the girls dorm with Natarle. When she was gone, all the girls started to surround Cagalli.

"So why did Fllay snap?" Mayura asked.

"Did you guys almost kill each other?" asked Juri.

"Aren't you going to hit Fllay or something?" Asagi continued. Random questions were asked at Cagalli, but luckily Lacus came by and told them to stop.

"Alright everyone, let's just do what Natarle says and go back to sleep."

Everyone groaned in disappointment, the wanted to know what was going on--but they just went back to sleep. Lacus walked up to Cagalli who was getting ready to sleep.

"So why did Fllay snap?" Lacus asked with concern in her eyes.

"…she snapped 'cause I didn't tell her what was going on with me." Cagalli sighed in exhaustion.

"Just because you didn't answer one question?" Lacus asked surprised.

Cagalli shrugged. "That's Fllay."

Lacus laughed a bit before saying goodnight and going to bed. Cagalli pulled the blanket up and laid her head comfortably on the pillow. She looked up at the moonlight that glimmered through the window and sighed. _'Fllay's going to kill me if I don't tell her what's going on…' _Cagalli thought to herself. But that was for the best; at least when no one else is involved, no one will be killed. She took a deep breath and turned to her side, asleep.

-----------

"But it is true, Ms. Natarle! I swear that I heard Zala and Hibiki talking about this _'evil thing'_!" Fllay exclaimed as she was trying to reason with Natarle--who of course knew of the darkness thing and pretended that Fllay was talking nonsense.

"Allster, are you feeling alright?" Natarle sighed.

"I AM NOT CRAZY!" Fllay practically screamed as she stomped her bare foot on the floor.

"…" Natarle didn't say a word, but she fiddled with her fingers a bit.

"NATARLE! Those two are hiding something and I just want to find out!" Fllay practically cried as she continued to persuade the teacher.

"…just go to bed." were her last words.

Fllay groaned in frustration and stomped back into the dorm room. She swore that she was going to find out about Cagalli's little secret…and she knew just how.

-----------

Rey was sound asleep as Rau was working on some papers. He sighed, "It is such a same that someone that powerful is practically gone…oh well, she was just a weapon to begin with." He was thinking of another way to destroy the Hibiki's and their friends.

"Can't sleep?" said a voice. Rau looked up and saw Rey, who was awake.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just trying to find a way to destroy the Hibiki's as usual." Rau laughed as a set his pen down.

Rey shrugged and went back to his room. Rau could care less about what he was doing in there. Besides, all he wanted to do was continue Gilbert's legacy.

Suddenly, Rau smirked as another plan came into mind. And that was going to happen soon.

-----------

It was November 3 at the academy. It was only two days away till the students can go home and spend some time with their parent.

"I can't believe that it's almost the weekend where we can visit our parents!" Kira exclaimed excitedly as he walked out of the academy.

"Yeah. It _has_ been about two months since those events. I wonder how mom is doing…," Cagalli became lost in her own thoughts until Athrun hit her lightly with some text books to return to reality. "What was **that **for?" Cagalli whined.

"You weren't paying attention to where you were going." He replied simply as he looked into his book. Cagalli growled at him a bit; along with a deadly glare.

The four friends then relaxed at the fountain, laughing and reading a bit; until a voice interrupted their moment.

"Kira, can I talk to you?" yelled a flirtatious voice. Kira looked up and saw Fllay waving sweetly at him. Kira just gave an awkward look. _'What does **she **want?' _he thought bitterly before walking up to her.

"What do you want…?" he groaned out.

"I just wanna ask you _one _question…." she grinned at him a bit. Kira cocked his head to the side a bit, obviously confused. "Is there….anything going on? Y'know, between you, Cagalli, Lacus, and Athrun?"

Kira glared at her for a bit. "Nope. Nothing is going on." _Is she on to us? _

Fllay whimpered at bit. "_Really?" _

Kira nodded. "_O-kay…_I'll be on my way then." Fllay twirled around and walked back to her friends, Kira did the same.

"What did Fllay want?" Athrun asked as he looked up from his book.

"I think Fllay's onto us."

Somewhere along the academy, Fllay was cursing a bit on her failure to make Kira tell her what was going on--in a flirtatious way. But she swore that she would find out; you know why? Because she's Fllay--and when she is curious about something, she won't stop until she finds out.

**END CHAPTER **

**----------- **

**A/n: **_Well, Fllay is getting more and more curious about Kira and Cagalli, Arisa is dead after being in only 2-3 chapters, and Rau has something up his sleeve! Hope you liked this chapter and thank you Tetsuni, IYGU, EternaWave, and N for reviewing the last chapter! _


	20. 2o: Home

**_Chapter 20: _**_Home _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

_----------- _

_Kira glared at her for a bit. "Nope. Nothing is going on." Is she on to us? _

_Fllay whimpered at bit. "Really?" _

_Kira nodded. "O-kay…I'll be on my way then." Fllay twirled around and walked back to her friends, Kira did the same. _

_"What did Fllay want?" Athrun asked as he looked up from his book. _

_"I think Fllay's onto us." _

_Somewhere along the academy, Fllay was cursing a bit on her failure to make Kira tell her what was going on--in a flirtatious way. But she swore that she would find out; you know why? Because she's Fllay--and when she is curious about something, she won't stop until she finds out. _

-----------

"Today is what?" exclaimed Cagalli. She couldn't believe what Lacus just told her.

Lacus sighed as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at her. "You forgot what day it is today?"

Cagalli nodded. "Today is November 5. That means that today, we can go back to our parents for the weekend."

"Only the weekend…?" Cagalli whined. She thought that it was the whole week or something.

"Yeah, it's only the weekend 'cause the teachers claim that they'll '_miss us' _too much." Lacus explained in a sarcastic tone.

"I doubt that," Cagalli smirked as she sat on top of her bed. "So, when do we leave?"

"Let's see…5:00 today?"

"WHAT!" she shrieked as she looked at the clock, it read 2:30. Cagalli then quickly hopped out of bed, grabbed her suitcase that she kept under it, and rapidly opened the dressers to get the clothes she needed.

Lacus couldn't help but giggle a bit, _'Silly Cagalli.' _

-----------

"Attention! Attention!" Natarle called out on the grand staircase in front of the entrance where the students were gathered.

She cleared her throat. "Today, as you know, you'll be going home to see your parents. It's been five months, so I'm sure you all miss them."

"Yeah…" the students replied in unison.

"All of us just wanted to say…have fun this weekend, 'kay?" Mr. Siegel smiled as he said those words.

"We'll see you all on Monday," Murrue continued.

"Don't forget to exercise," Mwu added.

"Can we go now…?" Kira whispered to Athrun impatiently.

"Kira, quiet!" he replied. "The teachers are gonna miss us, so the least we can do is listen to them."

"It's only for the weekend…," he grumbled.

Finally, Siegel made the announcement. "Let the corridors open, and all of you are free to go home! Remember: You'll have to come back because we know if you escape or not."

The students nodded--they were anxious to leave; of course, they miss their parents, but they can finally get out of the academy! When the corridors opened, students were pushing each other to get out and enter either the train station or shuttle.

"They're finally gone!" Azreal exclaimed happily. "Now, we can go on break!"

Natarle narrowed her eyes at him. "Not yet, we still have to watch over the academy. But think of it this way, we won't have to worry about the students. And you can do whatever you want; as long as it's not dangerous." Azreal pouted; how can she say that with such a straight voice? Wasn't she excited that the students were gone, even if it's only for the weekend?

"Whatever. Let's just try to enjoy the weekend," Mwu said. He wanted to lighten up the mood a bit.

Everyone nodded and walked around the academy. They wanted to make sure that no students were left since they were locking up the school.

-----------

Kira, Athrun, Lacus, and Cagalli were currently in the waiting room. They were waiting for the announcements for their flights.

"Man Cagalli, you're lucky that you were able to make it!" Kira said as he looked at his panting sister.

"I got lucky! If it wasn't for Lacus, I would still be in the academy!" Cagalli growled as she straightened herself out.

Kira sighed, "Aren't you excited to see mom and dad?"

"Of course I am!" Cagalli defended as she dropped her luggage onto the floor. She then pushed her hair back. "I'm just worried about how they'll react when they found out about Shinn and Stellar." Athrun nodded in agreement. "I doubt that they'll believe you. I mean, what are you going to say to them? 'Hey mom! You know what? I had a great time at the academy and I learned new things. One of them is that I have a spirit within me!'." Lacus couldn't help but giggle with Athrun's sarcasm.

"That's stupid! Why would I say that?" Cagalli said as she glared at him. "I won't tell them, that's all." She then faced Kira. "Kira, you better do the same thing."

"Don't worry, Cags. I won't." he assured.

"Good."

**"The shuttle for Earth is leaving in a few minutes. Passengers, please proceed to Gate 3 and wait there, thank you." **The P.A. announced.

"Isn't that your flight?" Lacus asked the two of them.

"Already? Man, we're first to leave? That sucks…," Kira groaned. He then hugged Lacus and Athrun before proceeding to the gate. Cagalli did the same thing.

"Where are you two headed?" she decided to ask.

"Just to another part of the PLANTS," they replied in unison.

"Wow. That shouldn't take so long." Cagalli then picked up her luggage and took the escalator to Gate 3. She took one last look at Athrun and Lacus; who were waving and smiling at her. Cagalli smiled back and faced forward. _'Mom…Dad…I'm finally coming home…' _

-----------

"Ulen! Stop pigging out! Kira and Cagalli could come back any moment now!" Via shouted at her husband. She prepared a feast of her children's favorite food, but Ulen keeps on going to the table to eat some of it.

"I'm sorry, Via! But the food is really good," he mumbled. He hoped that she wouldn't make him skip dinner. Via sighed, "You can eat _some_, but **not** all of it."

Ulen nodded happily and continued eating the fried chicken. He was happily enjoying the it until…

**"Mom! Dad! **We're home!" shouted two voices.

"They're here!" Via squealed happily as she rushed towards the door. She quickly opened it…and before her…were Cagalli and Kira! "You're finally back!" she exclaimed happily as she hugged the two of them. "Er…mom…you're…choking us!" Kira strained.

"Oh! Sorry!" Via quickly released them. Because Via choked them, the slouched to the floor, panting for air. "Are you two alright?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah mom…we'll be fine," Cagalli assured. She stood up and gave her mom a 'normal' hug, Kira did the same thing. "Where's dad?" Kira asked.

"He's in the kitchen…finishing your dinner," Via explained in a disgusted tone.

Kira and Cagalli couldn't help but laugh. "C'mon Cags, let's go see him." She nodded and proceeded to the kitchen.

-----------

"Rey, why didn't you leave the academy?" a dark voice asked. Rey took his eyes off a book he was reading to face him.

"I'm not interested in 'family weekends'…Rau," he replied simply as he continued reading his book. Rau sighed, "Oh yeah, you don't have any family members."

Rey just ignored him.

"I'm not considered one, I'm only your comrade."

He could tell that Rau was being sarcastic.

"Don't _you _have any plans this weekend?" Rey asked to stop his sarcasm.

Rau shrugged, "None really. I'm just planning to destroy Kira and Cagalli…and you're supposed to be helping me."

"I already have something planned."

Rau walked closer to him, "Really? What plan?"

Rey shut the book in front of Rau's face. "It's a secret. All I'm gonna tell you is that it's gonna take place at Kira and Cagalli's house."

"I can't wait to see it take place," Rau grinned.

-----------

_'Cagalli, your house is so nice!' _Stellar complimented as Cagalli was unpacking her things.

"Thanks, Stellar. I'm glad that you like it," Cagalli smiled.

_'I bet this is going to be a great weekend. I can't wait to hang out with your family tomorrow.' _Stellar continued as she clasped her hands together in excitement.

"Hey Stell…I've been thinking…," Cagalli said out of the blue.

_'What?' _

Cagalli then traced her fingers on the carpet. "You and Shinn never spend enough time together…why don't you take over me for a few hours?"

_'What! I-I can't do that!' _Stellar exclaimed from shock.

Cagalli's eyes widened, "Why not?"

_'Isn't it a bit…odd? I mean…you're Kira's sister…and Shinn is in Kira's body. When we take over, we don't do it completely. I mean…you still have yoru physical appearance. So, if Shinn and I do anything…it'll be a little wrong.' _Stellar blushed a bit and Cagalli knew it because she felt her cheeks turn red.

"You **do **have a point…," Cagalli sighed. "But can't you change our physical appearance when you take over?"

Stellar shrugged, _'I don't know, really. I've never done it before.' _

All of a sudden, the door opened, ending the conversation.

"Cags, time for bed!" Via said.

"Okay mom…g'night." Cagalli tucked herself in and Via kissed her forehead before leaving the room. "Stellar, we'll just talk about this tomorrow," Cagalli yawned.

_'Okay. Good night, Cagalli.' _

"Good night, Stellar."

And the two fell asleep.

-----------

_'I'm not sleepy yet!' _Shinn yelled angrily in Kira's mind.

"Well, I am! So go to sleep!" Kira yelled as he grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head.

_'Just 'cause you sleep, doesn't mean I have too.' _Shinn whined a bit.

"Fine, you don't have to sleep, just stay quiet!" Kira shouted and closed his eyes. Unfortunately for Kira, Shinn has a habit for 'not obeying orders.'

_This was going to be a **long **night… _

**End Chapter **

-----------

**A.N.: **_In case you're wondering, Kira and Cagalli are psychic on their mother's side. Ulen is an ordinary person. I know this chapter was short…I'll try to make the next one longer. _

_Thank You: _

_IYGU, MyouseiSeed, Firefly Princess, Princess Ashes, xoxoanimeluber, tetsuni, and GoldenCrisisRaku for reviewing the last chapter! _


	21. Beginning

_**Chapter 21: **Beginning_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gundam SEED nor Destiny. _

_------------_

"Geez Shinn! Can't you keep your mouth shut for at least 5 minutes?" Kira yelled in annoyance. Shinn kept on disturbing him all night! Now it was 9:00 a.m., and he still wouldn't shut up! "Hmm. Let me think…nope," he laughed.

"Arrgh…I don't get why you're acting like this! Before you'd always be quiet!" Kira groaned.

"That's 'cause I had nothing to say."

"Then why now?"

"Because I feel like it."

"Man…I couldn't even get any sleep last night…" Kira sighed as he fell back into bed.

"So you want me to take over?" Shinn asked, smiling.

"…" It took a while for Kira to find out what Shinn was plotting. Finally, after five minutes, Kira's eyes snapped wide open. "_That's _why you're keeping me up all night! Just so you can take over?"

Shinn scratched his head, "Man, you're slow."

Kira jumped off the bed and yelled, "Guess what, Asuka? You ain't takin' over as long as I'm awake! You hear me--"

_Click. _

"Kira?" his mother's voice questioned as she entered her room. She was passing by the hallway and heard him yelling. Worried, she checked on him.

"--person…," he trailed off his threat.

"Are you alright, Kira? You sound like something bothering you," Via murmured in a concerned tone.

Kira laughed uneasily, "Eheh…sorry mom…I was just rehearsing this part for a play…?"

_Did he sound convincing? _

"Oh. Well, you're doing a great job! You actually convinced me that you're a lunatic!" she laughed.

"Uhh…sure," Kira smiled.

_That was a yes. _

"Well, good luck on the play. I hope that you'll tell me so your dad and I can see it." And Via left the room with a happy smile.

Silence, then Shinn broke it. "Wow…a play. Nice excuse Yamato," he snickered.

Kira gritted his teeth in anger and clenched his fist tightly. "At least you weren't caught you, ungrateful brat."

Shinn sighed, "Now, now, Kira. No need for name calling."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dang. He was pissed.

_Downstairs… _

"Via, did you hear something?" Ulen asked. He and his wife were eating downstairs in the kitchen, and he could've sworn Kira was screaming.

"Nn? Oh. Kira's rehearsing for this play. He's doing a great job, isn't he?"

-----------

_"So…what are we supposed to do now…?" Stellar asked Shinn. All four of them, (Heine, Meer, Shinn, and Stellar) were in front of a door with a statue of a woman with both her hands out. _

_Shinn shrugged, "Dead end?" _

_Meer puffed her cheeks in disappointment, "Then we should head back…" _

_Heine clenched his fist in anger, "We can't go back now! We have to think of something at least to continue on…!" _

_"I agree," Stellar smiled. _

_Shinn glanced at Heine and Meer, they nodded in agreement. Shinn nodded as well and said, "We might as well find out how to go further." _

_All of a sudden, the four people felt a tremor--it then turned into an earthquake. Part of the ceiling from the building started to fall, and crystal shards started to tear through the floor. _

_"What the heck's happening?" Heine shouted as he ducked under the arms of the statue. _

_"Ahh!" Meer screamed, terrified. Shinn was protecting Stellar, who was clenching onto him tightly. _

_Then…everything…just stopped. All of them opened their eyes, just to make sure the coast was clear. It was. _

_"What in the…world?" Stellar muttered as she stood up and looked at the destruction around them. _

_"…did we do something?" Shinn muttered. The ceiling parts were scattered around, and the crystal shards surrounded them, there was no way out. _

**_"STUDENTS…" _**

_"Eeek!" they all jumped. _

**_"You dare come and invade the Sanctuary?" _**_the voice continued. _

_"S-sanctuary?" Heine stuttered. What the heck's a Sanctuary. _

_"We-we don't want to invade this place…we're just exploring it…!" Meer defended. The voice chuckled. **"You know so little of the place before you…" **_

_"You got that right," Stellar sighed. "Like, why did an earthquake start? And what's the big deal with the crystals?" _

**_"You really want to know?" _**_it asked. Everyone nodded. _

**_"You are in a place of great importance. You are near the heard of the Guardian; the Guardian of Sanctuary." _**

_"Guardian?" they all asked in confusion. _

**_"The Guardian is a spirit, trapped in a statue. When intruders come, the spirit will do anything to ward them away. People like you…" _**

_All of them gasped in shock. So the earthquake was…created by the spirit. _

**_"And yes, the earthquake was caused by the spirit…imprisoned in the statue before you…" _**

_They all looked at the white marble statue, the hands now had swords in them, and t the eyes glowed dark blue. A white aura surrounded it--forming something; or someone… _

**_"It seems that you're time has come…," _**_the voice chuckled darkly. **"It was nice knowing all of you…even if it was for a little while…" **then came pure silence. _

_Or so they thought..._

_Another tremor started around the statue, and the light pierced out of it. It then came to form. When everyone opened their eyes, and knight appeared in front of them. _

_Heine--for some reason--started laughing. "What?! That's the 'defender of the Sanctuary?!' _

_"Okay…Heine, looks can be deceiving," Meer pointed out. _

_"Heh. I know, but couldn't they do something more 'unique' for the guardian? I mean, just a knight?" he sighed. _

_"Heine! Shut up and let's figure out how to get rid of this thing!" Meer shouted enraged. _

_"Aye. Fine." _

_The knight glared at them, raising its two swords at both Meer and Heine; it's like it was going to kill them first. _

_"Shinn, run. Run now, run fast," Meer instructed. _

_Stellar's eyes widened, "What?! What's how 'bout you two?!" _

_Heine chuckled. "Don't worry about us. We'll take care of this 'guardian'." _

_Shinn shook his head fiercely, "No way! Stellar and I aren't gonna just leave you!" _

_"Shinn, this is your fight! Stellar's too. Find out what's going on deep within the labyrinth and use you powers on it!" Meer added. "Heine and I will try to hold this thing as long as we can!"_

_"B-but what if you…die?!" Stellar's eyes started to well up with tears. _

_Heine and Meer smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be back." _

_-----------_

"NO!"

Cagalli jolted up her bed and breathed heavily. She wiped her forehead that was covered the cold sweat. What in the world?

"Ah…" She looked at her hands and examined herself and the room. She was alright; she was still Cagalli, and she was in her own bedroom.

"Stellar!" she shouted. No answer. She yelled again, no answer.

She jumped out of bed and ran to Kira's room. "Kira?!" she screamed. Kira jumped out of bed with the bed sheets on his head, and quickly took it off. "What?!" he exclaimed frantic tone.

Cagalli sighed in relief and ran to hug him, leaving Kira with a dumbstruck look on his face.

"…er…what's this all about?" he asked, blushing slightly.

Cagalli released her grip around him and sighed and relief. Kira got a good look on her face and found that she was blushing slightly. "Uh--um…," she stuttered. "Sorry...i guess I kinda lost myself there."

"_Sure…_," Kira said with some uncertainty. "But it's not everyday your older sister barges into your room and starts hugging you…"

"You're right…maybe it was Stellar…," Cagalli sighed. "All of a sudden, when I woke up…I just felt feelings of sadness and wanted to run to you…"

"'Cause of Shinn?" Kira guessed. Cagalli shrugged, Kira sighed.

"Anyways," he stated, "I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Cagalli gave him a strange look, "But it's morning."

"It's because of Shinn…"

-----------

Rau was inside his dark chambers with a black cauldron. Inside was some sort of green liquid, and it showed Via and Ulen laughing and talking.

"They'd be the perfect pawn," he said to himself. "I'll just have to turn the Hibiki's parents against their own children. Then, the children will have no choice but to destroy them."

He chuckled. This was the perfect plan, the perfect plan for revenge. No one could stop him this time. Teachers were away, students were away, and he and Rey were alone. Speaking of Rey…where could he be?

-----------

"Cagalli, Kira!" Via called. The two rushed downstairs, (and this time, Kira was awake), and stood before their mother.

"What?" they both asked in unison.

Via clasped her hands together and smiled, "I want you two to buy something down in the market. Just…about five items."

She handed them a small piece of paper with some items in it.

1) Bread

2) Milk

3) Eggs

4) Water

And that was it.

"We just need these?" Kira asked. Via nodded. Shrugging, Kira picked up his shoes and called Cagalli so they could go together.

"Have fun!" Via called out to the two as they left the house. Sighing, she entered her living room and sat on the sofa. For some reason, she was very tired, and she couldn't figure out why. Ulen was taking a nap on the other sofa, snoring. Soon, she fell asleep as well.

**The time is now. **

A misty aura filled the room. Both Ulen and Via shivered a bit, since it felt cold as well.

**Kill the two, Shinn and Stellar. The two of them are in your children's body. Destroy them. **

The misty aura surrounded their sleeping bodies and entered through their mouths. When it was done, it disappeared.

-----------

"The job is done," Rau grinned.

"You live to torture people, don't you?" Rey asked, appearing out of nowhere.

Rau shrugged, "I guess so. I am a remnant of the once great Gilbert. I guess his hobby of torture passed through to me."

"You're so sadistic."

"Hey. You're a remnant too. At least do something to complete the job of eliminating Shinn and Stellar. I'm the only one working," he teased.

Rey grinned, "What if I'm already planning something?"

Rau's eyes widened, amused. "Really? And what would that be?"

"Something that you shouldn't ever find out." And Rey left the room with a satisfied smile on his face.

-----------

"Athrun. That's not the way you use your magic!" Patrick yelled. Athrun fell to the grass, tired. Here he was, expecting a pleasant vacation with his parents, but _no_, his dad had to be so serious about being psychic, considering that he and Patrick were the only ones and his mom was a human.

"Father…we've been at it for hours…can't we take a break at least?" he asked, practically begged. He hated this 'new technique' that he had to learn and defend against.

"Sure, and when you need this power, you won't be able to use it 'cause you **don't know it.**"

Athrun sighed, it was pointless negotiating with him. Once his father has made up his mind, it's set. Nothing can change it.

"Alright…," Patrick sighed, "Let's see if you can do it again. And this time, don't mess up!!"

Dang. He was serious.

-----------

"Father, Haro's missing!" Lacus shouted, bursting into her father's bedroom.

Her father, Sigel Clyne, was reading a book peacefully until his daughter came in.

"He has everything that is important to me in him!" Lacus said, a bit angry and depressed at the same time.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it hasn't gone too far," he assured.

"Maybe I should go check in the guestrooms…," she said to herself.

"What was that?" Sigel asked, not paying much attention.

"Nothing! I think I know where to find him!" she laughed nervously and ran into the other ends of the hallway.

-----------

"Sheesh Kira! You've been arguing with Shinn all the way to the store!" Cagalli shouted, annoyed.

"Sorry! He keeps saying, 'Kira let me have some fun! When can I take over?! You suck, man!' It gets so annoying!"

"Because of you, people kept staring and talking!" she huffed. Cagalli's hands clenched the grocery bag tightly.

"Whatever…see? We're home already!"

Kira opened the door. When they entered, the house was so quiet. That was odd because their dad would be watching television and their mom would clean the house. The lights were off too. A feeling shivered up their spine, something wasn't right…

"…mom?" Kira called out, "Dad?"

**END CHAPTER **

**----------- **

**_A.N.: _**_Hmm…another chapter after 3 months! (Almost 4!!) Well, Stellar didn't make an appearance, (though she was mentioned), Shinn was annoying Kira, (again), and Cagalli gets annoyed! And Rey and Rau scheming…as usual… _

_This all continues in the next chapter! Hope you read and review it! Oh! and don't forget about this one, too:D _


	22. Chaos

**_Chapter 22: Chaos _**

**A.N.:** _This is late because I wanted to redo the whole chapter. Sorry for not putting up a notice…--… _

-----------

_In the last chapter… _

_"Sheesh Kira! You've been arguing with Shinn all the way to the store!" Cagalli shouted, annoyed. _

_"Sorry! He keeps saying, 'Kira let me have some fun! When can I take over?! You suck, man!' It gets so annoying!" _

_"Because of you, people kept staring and talking!" she huffed. Cagalli's hands clenched the grocery bag tightly. _

_"Whatever…see? We're home already!" _

_Kira opened the door. When they entered, the house was so quiet. That was odd because their dad would be watching television and their mom would clean the house. The lights were off too. A feeling shivered up their spine, something wasn't right… _

_"…mom?" Kira called out, "Dad?" _

_---------- _

"No!!" A glass of water shattered to the floor. A pair of angry eyes stared at the man behind the white mask.

"Yes, my dear boy," Rau replied simply.

"How can that be? You can't use the power of the Sanctuary to destroy the school! You'll only kill yourself!" Ray shot back, angry. Rau has just told him that he plans to use the power of the Sanctuary to bring destruction, but it will require a sacrifice.

"I need to sacrifice someone that has the same power as me in order to fulfill my agenda."

"No! I won't do it! Ray continued. "I won't be used for your own purpose! I will destroy Kira and Cagalli by myself, I don't need your help! You can use the power of Sanctuary for yourself!" He didn't want to die as a pawn for Rau to become powerful. He was willing to persuade him, no matter what the cost. "Foolish boy!" Rau shouted, "if I don't have you to help me, then my plan will be a failure! If I can do this with your help, Shinn and Stellar will cease to exist!"

"I don't care. Can't you understand that I don't like playing by your rules? You always say that you'll eliminate them, but it's nearly been a year and you haven't done anything. I'm going to do this on my own." Ray sprinted out of Rau's room, leaving him with an angry look on his face.

" I should've known that he wouldn't give into my demands so easily…," he muttered to himself. "Heh. Too bad that I already sent out my plans to destroy them. And when Ray doesn't know what to do, he'll give into my demands eaily."

----------

"Mom, dad! We're back from the grocery market!!" Cagalli shouted as she entered the front door and removed her shoes. Kira followed with his hands full of shopping bags!

"Cagalli! I thought that we were only going to the market!" he whined.

"Sorry, Kira. That's before I knew that the marketplace across the street had a **HUGE **sale!" Cagalli squealed happily.

"But why do I have to carry it…," Kira muttered under his breath. Luckily, Cagalli didn't hear it, or she'd have…'tale' to him about it.

"Mom!! Dad?!" Cagalli yelled once again. STILL no reply.

"Maybe they're sleeping?" Kira suggested as he dropped Cagalli's belongings beside the stairway. He then rubbed his hand together as he felt a cold sensation. "Sheesh…didn't mom turn on the heater or something?" he sighed.

"But it's so warm outside…," Cagalli muttered. _Don't let your guard down. _

"Why?" Cagalli asked Stellar. "Isn't it just a draft?"

_'No…this sensation…Shinn and I felt it efore…when we were in the Sanctuary…' _

_'Stellar's right…,' _Shinn told Kira. _'Uh…if only I can remember who was…creating…or being created in this thing…' _

"… Cam it be…Rau?" Kira guessed.

Cagalli shrugged. I don't know, but you maybe right, Kira."

The two of them followed the coldness, and it leads them to the kitchen.

Kira sighed and once again called out, "MOM! DAD!! Where are you?!"

**FWOOSH **

Kira felt a quick breeze on his left cheek. Cagalli stared in disbelief, that was so fast! The thing hit the wall, letting the twins have a good look at it. The peered their eyes closely at it, and were surprised to see it was an ice needle. Kira gulped; only one person--other than the twins--that were psychic were…their mother.

"M-mom…?" Cagalli stuttered. Limping, and straining herself, was Via. Via looked at her children with cold eyes. She wasn't herself.

"Mom…what's going on? Where's dad…?" Kira stuttered. Via then stood up straight with her right hand forming another needle. This time, she was not going to miss.

Cagalli, acting on instinct, grabbed Kira's arm and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She shoved Kira into the floor and locked her door. "That should slow her down…," she sighed. Now all she had to do was find out where dad was.

"Hey Cags…you don't think mom…y'know…?" Kira dared to ask.

"No! " Cagalli screamed. "Don't say that…maybe dad is hiding…"

"Sorry…"

BOOM!

An ice needle pierced through the door. "Ah!" Cagalli screamed.

"Those needles are going to destroy the door!" Kira panicked.

"Hurry! Let's hide in the closet until we think of something!" Cagalli suggested. She quickly stood up and opened the closet.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs!

"Cags! What's wrong?!" Kira shrieked. When he saw Cagalli stuck to the floor, and looked at who was in front of her, his eyes widened in shock.

In the closet was their father, with…a knife. He grasped it tightly in his and launched it at Cagalli. She swiftly dodged it and ran to the other side of her room with Kira. "Great…now we're surrounded!" he sighed.

**CRASH! **

A group of ice launched towards the door and destroyed it. Just what they needed…now the mom was in.

"Shinn…Stellar…what should we do…?" Cagalli whimpered. 'I can't attack our parents!'

Kira was thinking the same thing. While they were off guard, the mother created another ice needle and struck it at Kira. He didn't move.

Seconds before the needle hit, a gust of wind flew our of him, and there he was, he caught the needle in between his palms and grinned. "Is that all you can do, old lady?" he taunted.

Via's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't supposed to do that!

"Sheesh…all you ever do is ice…that's it? No wonder you sent us to the academy. You didn't want us to be stupid psychics like you," he continued.

"KIRA! Stop saying that!" Cagalli defended. "She'll kill us when she comes back to normal!"

"Man…don't you notice anything, Cags?" Kira sighed. He couldn't believe his sister was so dense!

"…SHINN?!"

"That took you a while…," he huffed.

"What the hell are you doing?! Don't you know you just transformed in front of our parents?!" Cagalli shrieked, obviously _very _angry.

"Cagallli, they ain't your parents right now," Shinn explained coolly.

"Ah…," Cagalli looked away and sighed, "I know…but…"

"I can't believe that you let them get this far! And you didn't do anything! I know they're your parents, but you can't let them kill you!" Shinn scolded. When he finished explaining, Shinn sprinted to Via and tackled her. The tackle caused her to hit her head pretty hard on the floor, knocking her unconscious.

"Shinn! Don't kill her!" Cagalli screamed.

"I'm not! Now shut up!" He yelled. Cagalli's protest were annoying him. "Now…all I have to do is take the darkness out of her and she'll be--"

"SHINN!" Cagalli screamed.

"Grr…WHAT NOW?!"

"BEHIND YOU!!"

"What--" Shinn forgot about Ulen! He launched the knife at him and cut his hand. Shinn rubbed his fist in pain. Thank goodness it didn't cut off his hand, just a small scratch.

_"I know that's he's a real jerk right now…but he's still Kira…I gotta help him!' _Cagalli clasped her hands together and launched a blue beam from her palms. The beam his Ulen and caused him to hit the closet door and fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Heh, nice attack, Cags," Shinn actually complimented. Cagalli shrugged, "If I didn't do anything, then those months at the academy would've been a total waste."

Cagalli glanced at Shinn's wounded hand. He noticed and quickly hid it behind his back. "Hey…don't worry about it, okay? It's just a cut. Besides, someone needs to exorcise the darkness within your parents," he sighed.

"I know! But still…" this gave Cagalli an idea. "How'd you feel if I let Stellar take care of you? She hasn't seen you in a while and I'm sure you miss her."

Shinn blushed, "What're you talking about?"

"Shinn…I know that you love her already, so don't worry about it." Cagalli closed her eyes and a blue aura surrounded her. In a second, it disappeared and Stellar was out.

She stretched her arms out and yawned, "Wow…that was a great nap…" When she actually took the time to look around her, she gasped, "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE?!?!?!"

"Heh…you've been sleeping the whole time, Stell?" Shinn smiled.

"I was tired…," she whimpered. She looked at Shinn for a moment and noticed him hiding his left hand. "Shinn…what happened?"

"This? Nothing," he lied.

"How long have I known you?" She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. He yelped a bit. When she looked at it, she was surprised. "SHINN ASUKA! Why can't you be more careful?"

"Sorry," he sighed. He could never argue with Stellar.

"Let me see it." She gently touched the wound and traced it with her index finger. A light appeared from it and the wound was gone.

"Thanks…," he sighed. He knew that Stellar was very talented in healing.

"Now…let's go help their parents!"

----------

Via and Ulen were in their bedrooms, fast asleep. Kira smiled and closed their bedroom door.

"Shinn told me that they forgot everything that happened, so we're safe for now," Kira said as he was drinking soda with Cagalli downstairs.

"That's good…," Cagalli sighed in relief. She looked at Kira and smiled, and he noticed that.

"What is it?" he asked.

"How come you called Shinn out at the very last minute?" Cagalli asked. Kira looked at her blankly, as if she was crazy. "I did?"

Cagalli arched an eyebrow, "Don't you remember? Mom was about to kill you, then you transformed into Shinn."

Kira scratched his head in confusion, "All I remember was the ice attack, then everything went dark."

"So…Shinn must've appeared out of his own will." She suggested. "I guess Shinn **does **care about you!"

Kira gave a weird look, "Please, Shinn just likes to have dominance over my body…if I died, then he wouldn't have another host…"

"--And he'll leave Stellar all alone," Cagalli added.

"True. See, Cags? He doesn't care…he just wants to have fun within me…" Kira took a sip from his soda and sighed.

Cagalli giggled a bit, _'I think that Shinn really does care Kira…he just has his own way of showing it…even though he was a bit of a jerk earlier…' _

----------

"They just won't die easily…," Rau sighed in disappointment. The whole reason for the 'parent attack' was because he 'knew' that the twins couldn't kill their own parents.

'I guess I'll have to--"

"Leave it to me," a voice interrupted. Rau looked behind him and saw Ray with a deadly glare. "I'll take care of the twins."

"Hmph. So you'll join me in my "Sanctuary plan'?" Rau asked.

"No. I already set the perfect trap," Ray replied simply.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Figure it out. You always do anyways…" And Ray warped out of Rau's office.

"That boy…," he sighed.

----------

"So Cags…why didn't you summon Stellar?" Kira asked out of curiosity.

"I wanted to give her break…besides, I wanted to test my skills from the academy. It would be a waste if I always depended on her," Cagalli spoke with confidence. Kira laughed at it.

_Ring, Ring… _

The phone was ringing. Kira stood up and answered it, "Hello?"

His eyes widened…he couldn't believe who was in the other line, and it sounded urgent. "…Lacus?"

**END CHAPTER **

----------

**_A.N.: _**_Another chapter over. So, what can the 'urgent' call be? Find out in the next chapter! Released around next month! _


End file.
